Return of the Dead King
by TheGoosemaster
Summary: Perseus, the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea was once the King of Olympus. When his younger siblings overthrew him, they completely destroyed him. Unbeknownst to them the Olympians sealed their fate, as he was the only one who could stand against the rising Protogenoi and save the gods from utter destruction. Miraculously he returns, will the dead king save them or leave them to fate
1. The Banished King

**The Banished King **

**Chapter 1**

**The Fallen King**

Resting atop the highest peak of Mount Olympus an immortal city glowed in the darkness of night. The city was the palace for all the Greek gods and goddesses of Greek mythology. The immortal city of Olympus.

In the center of Olympus was the grandest of all the buildings inside. Inside was fourteen magnificent thrones jutted out of the ground. The thrones signified the most powerful of all the gods, the ones that call themselves Olympians and believe they are superior to those they think are minor deity's of the Greek pantheon.

Well most believed that so, all except two. The only two to believe the _minor_ gods and goddesses worthy of respect and the same acceptance the Olympians have were the two eldest children of Kronos and Rhea.

The two eldest, and the most powerful of all the gods believed all immortals of the pantheon of gods should have the same respect and all deserve an equal part in the Olympian council.

These two were the best and most loved by the _minor_ deity' of Olympus. These Olympians were known as Perseus and Hestia. Perseus was the king of the gods, as he was the eldest of them all and held the most powerful domains. Perseus, the god of time, night, earth, and loyalty ruled over the council fairly and believed that all the gods, both _major and minor_ should decide everything. Hestia, the goddess of the Hearth, hope and family agreed with her older brother and the two eldest got their way.

For a while after the defeat of Kronos and the Titan's, the world was run in a fair and democratic system that mirrored the city of Athens. Every god and goddess of the pantheon got a vote over every manner.

But their siblings were angered and hated their two eldest siblings because they believed them to be better and should be treated fairly. They decided it would be time for change. An era of the gods where the Olympians would rule above all others, an era where the council's word was law and everyone that was considered under the Olympians would have to follow their rule without question or fuss.

Perseus walked briskly through Olympus' streets. He made his way over to the Olympian throne room, where his sister had called him for an important matter. As he walked through the streets many of the female's swooned over him and his appearance. The beautiful immortal females of Olympus tried and failed to too garner Perseus' attention.

Perseus stood at six feet tall and looked to be around the age of eighteen in his immortal form at the moment. His hair hung low almost to his eyes. His hair was a beautiful raven black that shone in lights of the Olympian halls. His eyes were beautiful and timeless. When you looked at the eyes of the king, you seemed to be lost in the magnificent swirl of colors. His eyes as the deity of night were a beautiful midnight purple. Ringed around his pupil a bright magnificent gold shone in the light. Instead of black pupils Perseus' eyes contained dark brown pupils. Instead of pure white sclera, Perseus' sclera was white with gold tinted in it. The rest of the immortal was just as beautiful and mesmerizing as his eyes.

His smile was perfect, that showed off his brilliantly pearly white teeth. His skin was the perfect mixture of white and caramel. The immortal teen wore completely gold Greek chiton. Hanging at Perseus side was the most beautiful weapon ever created. The weapon in mortal form was a five-foot long one-handed sword.

The sword was his symbol of power and unlike his brothers and sisters he made this weapon himself.

The blade of the sword was midnight purple with golden outlines. On the purple blade dark clouds and bright stars glowed on the blade. The hilt of the sword was black, like the sky at midnight, with a gold handgrip and in the hilt the finest purple and gold jewels. Inscribed on the blade in bright golden letters, the words, _The Sword of Time _was written. The blade could summon thousands of earthen soldiers that would obey his command, as well as thousands of soldiers made of shadows and darkness. When the blade glowed gold, time stopped without Perseus using his power.

In Perseus' hair, was his most treasured weapon other than his symbol of power was a bronze hairpin that was interwoven with his raven black locks of hair.

Anaklusmos, when willed the blade would elongate into a three foot long shining bronze sword. Zoe Nightshade gave the blade to him, she gave it to him after he took it back from Heracles who broke her heart and brought her to her new family in the hunters of Artemis. In return she gave him Anaklusmos for she believed he deserved it.

Perseus ignored the females swooning over him as he came closer to the Olympian throne room.

Perseus walked in the throne room and walked to the throne at the middle of the ring of thrones. He grew to the size of an Olympian god at seventeen feet and he sat on the one that looked the most plain out of all the fourteen Olympians. His throne was just midnight purple with golden outlines. Next to him a throne made out of completely flames occupied his sister Hestia. Hestia smiled at him warmly.

"Hello, little sister, how are you this fine night?" Perseus asked. Hestia paled, but her face quickly returned to normal before he could notice.

"I'm alright brother, how are you? Been spending time with a certain hunter of Artemis." She said slyly. Perseus in reply turned as red as a tomato and looked playfully glared at his little sister.

"At the time you called me here, I was not, instead I was talking to Leto and keeping her company. I feel really bad for her. I could not reverse her banishment without the consent of the council and she also had to be with our younger brother and give birth to the biggest man whore to have ever lived. Also to the biggest man hater on Olympus, both who do not visit her and let her live alone on the island of Delos." Perseus said of the banished Titan. Hestia smiled at him, but her flaming eyes betrayed her, showing fear and sadness. But Perseus did not notice. Perseus turned back to her. "Why have you called me here sis, the council of gods does not meet until exactly three hours." He said matter of factly.

Hestia rolled her eyes as if she was used to her older brothers antics. "I brought you here because…" She was cut of as the doors of Olympus blasted open, revealing the five younger children of Kronos and Rhea. All of them were dressed in full battle armor and held their symbols of power aloft.

Perseus turned to Hestia, who was as pale as Hades usually was. Perseus stood from his throne as he looked at his siblings curiously. "What are you doing in full armor and why are your weapons out?" He asked curiously. The five let out a booming laugh and before he could react flames wrapped around his arms neck and legs and started to slowly lift him into the air.

Perseus eyes' widened in shock as he looked at Hestia, whose flaming eyes were full of tears and golden tears streaked down her cheeks. Zeus raised his master bolt and leveled it at Perseus' chest.

"Your time as King and as n Olympian a part of this council has come to an end, **brother**." Zeus spat. Perseus looked at his siblings disbelievingly.

"Why?" Perseus croaked. Before any could react, more flashes of light appeared in the Olympian throne room as Perseus hoped that they could save him. All hope drained from his heart as the other Olympians calmly sat down on their separate thrones and smirked at Perseus' face. The only one who wasn't smiling at the sight of Perseus being held prisoner by his siblings was Artemis.

Perseus had been more of a father to her than Zeus had ever been. The only person in her life that lover her and cared for and did not treat her as if she couldn't make her own decisions. Perseus midnight purple and gold eyes met her silver eyes. His eyes pleaded for Artemis to help him. Tears filled Artemis' silver eyes as she looked away from him.

Perseus face full of shock turned back to his siblings. "Why?" He croaked as the flames wrapping around his neck slowly became tighter and tighter.

"Because brother, we have had enough of everything is equal for everyone, we have had enough of you always outshining the rest of the council. Today we are handing you and Ultimatum. Either you back down and relinquish your role as King of the gods to me or you will be destroyed and I will become King anyway. Your choice, if you accept, you will remain a part of this pantheon and become a minor god, or if you refuse you will be destroyed by us and forgotten by all." Zeus growled. Perseus's eyes widened as he looked around at the throne room and at his siblings. He saw that most could care less if he would die or not.

"No," he growled. "I won't allow you to become a tyrant, you like our father both crave and lust for power, the gods and goddesses you believe as minor deity' are just as powerful as us and deserve and equal part in this pantheon."

"No, they do not, we are major gods and Olympians, anyone else is beneath us and should follow our will without question because of it. Last chance, Perseus, back down or die." Poseidon yelled at his elder brother.

Instead of answering he turned to Hestia. "How can you agree to this, sister? Is that the reason you brought me to Olympus, to have me dethroned and cast me asunder because I believe everyone is equal." Hestia in response said nothing but tears continued to stream down her face as she watched her older brother to writhe in pain and yell at her. Something her never did.

When she didn't answer, a lone tear rolled off of Perseus' cheek and fell to the ground. "Then I must do this, I am sorry sister. My answer is NO." he yelled, before he exploded into dark purple and gold energy that lifted the thirteen other Olympians off their feet.

Perseus fell to the ground without a sound and drew his beautiful sword. He raised his sword and the blade started glowing gold. Time stopped completely before all of a sudden the time freeze shattered and the Olympians climbed to their feet and raised their weapons at Perseus, who at the moment was completely ignoring them, instead her was staring at the sky his eyes were in disbelief.

'You will not escape your fate son of Kronos.' Four voices mused in his head. Perseus immediately knew who these voices were. 'Yes we are who you think, Perseus. We are four of the most powerful Protogenoi. You will not escape. Your family will destroy you and they will helpless to stop us when we awaken from our deep slumber. Because you will not be there to save them, Olympus will fall." The voices crackled in his head.

Perseus raised his hands but his powers wouldn't work. The Protogenoi talking to him were using the only powers they had in their slumber to make sure he would lose to his family. Zeus laughed loudly.

"What, not powerful enough to use your powers and save yourself from certain demise, brother." He said smugly. Instead of fear and sadness the other's expected to be on his face, his face showed no emotion except one acceptance. Perseus raised his blade and charged straight at his six siblings, the siblings raised their weapons and fired. Powerful beams of energy shot from their tips and collided in mid air. The powers merged and hit Perseus in the chest. The powerful energy exploded as it hit him.

The energy ripped the room apart as this was the first time the six children of Kronos used their powers together. When the explosion died down, the room was in utter chaos and destruction. All the Olympians were blasted off their feet from the force of the power. But the worst was Perseus. He was slumped against the front of his throne as golden blood was splattered against the floor.

Shadows wrapped around Perseus pinning him to the throne. He tried to take control of the shadows as deity of night, but one of the Primordial' was cutting off his power. He struggled as water and fire merged with the shadows and formed tighter bonds on the King of Olympus. Zeus smirked evilly as he raised his master bolt, along with the other Olympians as they raised their weapons. The only two showing sadness and pain for Perseus were Artemis and Hestia. From every god, they each blasted a different colored blast of energy. The balls of energy merged again and instead of hitting his chest and exploding, the ball of energy sank into his chest and collided into his heart.

The shockwave of power ripped Perseus apart from the inside out. His body exploded. When the explosion stopped Perseus was gone. In his place a pool of golden blood and his sword lying in the middle. His throne had disintegrated into rubble and fell into Perseus' blood.

Zeus smirked as he raised his hand and the blade of his older brothers shot into his hand. But once he touched it the blade started to burn. The blade glowing with such power as his arm started to disintegrate. He dropped the sword and screamed in agony. He summoned Hebe, who for some reason could hold the weapon, and told her to put it in display with top security on the weapon. Hebe, who was confused at why Perseus sword was not with him, but she did as her father asked.

Zeus raised his hand and his throne and Hera's throne appeared at the center of the throne room. While Hades and Hestia' thrones disappeared. They turned to Zeus questionably but their brother's bolt slammed into his chest. Hades groaned and went to stand but water willed him in place. Hades eyes held betrayal and anger.

"We offer you the same offer as Perseus, brother. If you do not accept, you will be destroyed as he was. Now choose, leave and be banished from Olympus' halls or die." Hades agreed in pain and disappeared in the shadows after swearing on the River Styx to never return without will of the council.

After dealing with Hades, Zeus turned to Hestia and snapped his fingers. Dionysus appeared next to her as a purple throne appeared at the end of the male's section. "Olympus will now have twelve council members now, instead of fourteen, they will decide the choices for the whole Greek Pantheon of gods. Perseus will be erased from history and no mortal will ever remember his name. None of you will ever utter his name again, anywhere or you will incur my wrath. As for Hades, he will be getting the treatment Perseus would have gotten if he had accepted our offer. No one will visit him, he will be an outcast to all of us and the council will not give him permission to ever set foot on Olympus again. As for Hestia, my son Dionysus will take her place on the council or there will be war. Hestia your choice, war or you step down." Hestia nodded numbly; still crying over the fact her loving brother was dead.

"I relinquish my role as an Olympian goddess and give it to Dionysus." She said before vanishing into flames. The Olympians looked at Zeus in shock as his master bolt vanished from his hands.

"Now, we rejoice as the new era of Olympus begins. Since we are major gods, we have complete rule and word over everyone in the world and the rest of the Greek pantheon. The new era with me as King of Olympus." Zeus shouted as the other Olympians fell into a bow for their new king. "This meeting is over. My coronation will begin tomorrow." Zeus said before vanishing in a huge clap of thunder and lightning.

All alone, with the highest security surrounding it, the sword of Perseus laid in a glass case. The sword held aloft sideways. The golden letter's shined like they have never before. Instead of the words The Sword of Time inscribed on the blade, new words were etched on the symbol of power. _You Have Sealed Your Fate. _

Deep in the corners of Tartarus two males and females slept side by side in their prisons. The four beings were up and talking while they were asleep. The four were smirking at the events that took place in the throne room. "Just as we have planned, Zeus' lust for power has taken their only means of survival of the chest board. We will rule and take over the Earth once more. Those Olympians will not have any power as we utterly destroy Olympus and cast the world into chaos." One of them said excitedly. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, Olympus will fall, but we still must follow the plan. My son Kronos will be the first to challenge the gods as they are weakened greatly without my eldest grandchild. Then we will rise from our slumber and not even our father can stop us from ruling, not even he can take four Primordial gods at once. "

**Yay. Chapter one of the new story complete. Now I know I have another story so I will alternate between each story but not until this story is at chapter three as well. Characters will be ooc.**

**Thanks for Reading. **


	2. Altered Fate

**Return of the Dead King**

**Second part, what the fuck happened with Percy and what now?**

**Chapter 2**

**Altered Fate**

Perseus' eyes snapped open, revealing his midnight purple eyes that shone weakly. Unless you looked very close at the elder god, then you couldn't recognize him. His usual raven black hair was splatted gold with his very own blood. His face was covered in ichor and his Greek chiton seemed to have two layers. On top of the real gold his golden ichor flowed down the chiton and dripped to the floor.

His half open droopy eyelids looked around the room. But he couldn't tell where he was. With a huge groan the god pushed him off the ground and stood up weakly. His legs wobbling after taking the gods energy pulses, that he didn't even think a Primordial god could take all at once.

Perseus heard three chuckles in unison reverberate around the room he was in. Perseus reached for his sword, until he realized he dropped it in the throne room of Olympus, where his younger brother was now King. Usually he could summon his blade immediately, but his powers either seemed to be gone for how weak he was or some super powerful being or beings were stopping him.

Instead he reached up and checked his hair for Anaklusmos. He pulled the hair clip out from his blood-splattered hair. He concentrated on willing the blade to become a sword. The clip elongated into a three foot shining bronze sword.

Perseus looked around the room for an exit, but it seemed there were none at all. His midnight purple and gold eyes scanned the room, nothing at all. This was peculiar. Did the assault fail? Was he now in the prison of Olympus?

"No you are not in prison," Three voices spoke in unison behind him. Perseus turned and saw the three fates. His eyes widened and he dropped into a bow.

"Lady fates, what do I owe the pleasure of the visit, to the exiled King of the gods?" He asked through gritted teeth.

The three fates chuckled. "Well Lord Perseus," He winced but the fates continued. "You are in the Void. Where immortals go when they fade." Perseus' eyes widened as he stared at the fates in shock. Perseus opened his mouth but they cut him off. He shuddered, did they always have to talk in unison.

"Yes Perseus, your family destroyed you." The middle of the fates snapped her fingers and a midnight purple and gold interlocked thread appeared in her hands. The thread was completely whole and looked like the color of his eyes. "This is your string of life, all immortals just as mortals have a string of life that the fates wield and decide when it is your time to move on from Earth. For mortals, when the string is cut they go to the Underworld and the judges decide upon if they are guilty, innocent or neutral, for immortals, you go to the Void, where Chaos decides if you are innocent or guilty.' The finished.

"If you decided it was my time to fade, then why is my string whole?" He asked confused. The fates even scowled in unison.

"You were not supposed to fade son of Kronos." This just made him even more confused. "Your fate was altered, the Protogenoi you spoke to before your demise altered your fate and broke the ancient laws. You were supposed to live and flee from the throne room of the gods and return when they needed to you to save them." Perseus scowled angrily, but all three ladies held up a wrinkled hand. "Enough, let us continue," Perseus grudgingly nodded. "Not even the Primordial' are above the ancient laws, however the four powers together was enough to overpower fate and destroy you. They cut off your power so you could not escape your brothers lust for power and wrath."

Perseus nodded. "If I am in the Void, where is Chaos? You said he judges the souls for goodness or evil. So why hasn't he judged me yet?" he asked the fates. They smiled showing off their white teeth.

"We puled you from the line before you could awaken Perseus. We needed to speak to you first. We are here to give you a choice, and Chaos had already agreed to it. Your first option choose to stay in the Void and be judged by Chaos, where we're sure you'll get rewarded or second option, you return to Earth and save your family from it's certain demise from not only the Protogenoi, but your brothers lust for power and tyrannical ways. Not only will this decide the fate of the immortals that betrayed you, this decides the fate of all the Cosmos. The universe and Earth's shoulders rests on your shoulders should you return to Earth." Perseus looked incredulously at the fates.

"I am just one god, how could I have the power to stop four Primordial' and have the power to save the gods when I will have to hide from them or meet certain destruction?"

"Perseus, there was a reason you were King of the gods, not only because you were the eldest of all of them, not just because you were the wisest and most just ruler, but also because you are the most powerful out of all of them. You have the powers of three of the rising enemies against the gods. You would have been able to fight for control of your powers against them if you had known they would've attacked. You could have fought all the Olympians together and defeated them if not for the Primordial' defying fate." Perseus eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. The fates chuckled at his reaction.

"What is your choice son of Kronos and Rhea?" Perseus just nodded. The three fates stepped forward and beams of white energy shot from their hands. Perseus just looked at them confused.

"You are now the champion of fate," His jaw dropped again. "Since you are a god, as our champion you have received it as one of your titles." Suddenly the three fell into a bow and raised their hands dramatically. "All hail Lord Perseus, god of Time, night, Earth, fate and loyalty." Perseus rolled his eyes as a white light enveloped him. "Since you are now the god of fate your own string belongs with you. When you get your symbol of power returned to you touch your sting to the blade and merge your fate and weapon. Under your care your fate can never be altered again and is yours to decide." They said as they handed him his midnight purple thread intertwined with gold strands. His eyes widened.

Perseus looked down and realized the ichor on his body was gone and the gold chiton was gone as well.

Before he could ay anything the fates snapped their fingers and a mirror appeared in front of him. "You have some new changes to your appearance, Perseus." They said in unison.

Perseus looked into the mirror and realized that his chiton was replaced with pure white, shining armor that shone in the light of the room.

His helmet was in his right hand and Anaklusmos was now a white hair clip in his raven black locks of hair. But his hair now had streaks of bright white. His eyes had changed as well. Instead of the unusual but hardly noticeable brown pupil, his pupil's were now a very noticeable bright white that shone and glinted in the light just like his armor. His eyes were still midnight purple with the gold band around his now white pupils but he had streaks of brown in his irises and his sclera was now pure white, no hint of gold in it what so ever. Hanging from the left side of his belt was a three and a half foot long white sword and strapped over his back, a magnificent white bow with outlines of gold.

He looked at the mirror in shock before it disappeared.

The three fates handed him a blade that appeared out of the shadows. The blade looked exactly like his symbol of power but he could tell it wasn't. This blade didn't hum in his hands and feel perfect in his hands like his other blade. And the most noticeable thing about the look a like sword was the inscription on the blade. In shining gold letters the words, _You have Sealed Your fate_ were on the blade.

Perseus internally groaned at the bad pun while the three fates smiled widely. "Why have you given this to me." The fates rolled their eyes.

"You must steal your symbol of power back from the security of Olympus and in it's place you shall put this look a like. Only the closest people to your heart can wield your blade since you are the god of loyalty and sadly we do not fall into that category."

"So now what? You poof me out of the Void." He asked. The fates shook their heads making him become confused.

"The only person who is powerful enough to bring an immortal back from fading is Chaos, even if your fate was altered we couldn't do it." Perseus growled under his breath.  
"So you bring me in front of Chaos and he poofs me back in the world." The three started to laugh loudly until a glare from Perseus shut them up.

"Actually no, you have three tests given to you by Chaos himself, because she likes to make things difficult. The first test is to find her. The second test is to prove your worth to her, as stupid as that sounds and lastly you must steal your own symbol of power from Olympus' halls without being noticed by anyone and without allowing the super powerful security around it to get you caught." Perseus growled again and this time the fates smirked before vanishing into three flashes of white light.

Perseus walked to the now revealed doorway. Pain erupted inside of his chest as he took a step. He became dizzy and woozy, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

In his dream he was now in the new and _improved _throne room of the gods. In the center of the room Zeus' and Hera' thrones were there. As Perseus looked around the room he noticed that Hades and Hestia's thrones were nowhere to be seen. His heart clenched, 'did they do the same to them as they did to me?' Hestia may have attacked him and betrayed him but he was sure there was a reason behind it. And no matter what he loved his little sister. The look on Hestia's face when she attacked him made sure that she didn't want to do it. All of a sudden there was a loud thunderclap and his douche of a younger brother appeared in his throne with a smug smile on his face and the crown Perseus was supposed to wear but never did.

He rolled his eyes as his younger brother even in the dream. He looked around the room and noticed an eight year old girl tending the hearth. He smiled they hadn't hurt her. They just replaced her to ensure Zeus' title as King of the gods. He was sure of it.

Eleven flashes of light and the other Olympians appeared. When Perseus saw who replaced Hestia, his face even in a dream turned purple and filled with rage.

Zeus replaced the now eldest child of Kronos and Rhea in memory with Dionysus, the drunkard god of wine. The guy didn't even deserve to be a god let alone an Olympian.

Perseus eyes turned pure white as they filled with more and more rage as his younger brother spoke.

"The twelve Olympians, also known as the major gods of this pantheon shall henceforth be superior to the minor deities of Olympus. They will swear allegiance to the new King and shall follow the will of the council without question." Perseus knew immediately this was going to bite the Olympians in the ass. The _minor_ gods and goddesses as Zeus put it were just as powerful as the _major gods or Olympians._

Perseus had close bonds with almost all the _minor _deities of the Greek pantheon. Perseus was by far closest with Hebe out of all of them. Hebe was like a daughter to him since the god had never had a child before and didn't plan on it until he found the woman he loved. Hebe also mentioned many times that he was like a father to her, which always filled Perseus with happiness.

All of a sudden his eyes filled with horror as he remembered her being offered up to Heracles by Zeus. Know he could no longer stop it. But the fates and Chaos be damned, he was not going to sit idly by while his 'daughter' was beaten and taken advantage of.

All in all Perseus probably had closer bonds with the minor gods and goddesses than any other Olympian except his sister Hestia and Artemis.

Finally he realized getting pissed in a dream wouldn't do anything, so he calmed. Zeus continued talking. "The demigods and mortals will worship and sacrifice to us because we are superior beings to them and they will also follow our will without question. And as king I have the authority to overrule any vote." The other Olympians just nodded and Perseus looked at them in disbelief. How could they not see he was acting exactly how Kronos did, he was becoming a tyrant, the only things he could do was lust and crave both women and power. Perseus wished this wasn't a dream so he could kick Zeus' ass but sadly it was. "Hermes, summon the other gods and bring them here to swear allegiance to me." Seconds later many flashes of light appeared in the middle of the throne room. After the light subsided it revealed all the rest of the Greek Pantheon. Hebe looked at her birth father and looked around for signs of Perseus.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nemesis growled. The minor gods and goddesses looked at her confused. "You have tipped the balance of the scales. You know Zeus when the scales are tipped they will right themselves and this will come back and bite you right in the ass." She yelled at the new King.

Zeus' eyes widened and he slammed his bolt on the ground in front of him. "Enough," He growled. "I am the King of the gods and you will treat me with the respect I deserve." He snarled. Nemesis just scoffed while the others looked at him confused. Lyssa looked at Zeus in confusion and shock.

"Did you say King?" She asked quietly. Zeus nodded. The minor deities faces turned red with anger and Perseus smiled, they still cared for him. "What did you do to Perseus, you bastard?" Hebe yelled at Zeus. Zeus face turned red from anger.

"Perseus was overthrown and destroyed," Tears filled the eyes of the gods and goddesses in the middle of the throne room as the majority of them drew their respected weapons and went to charge Zeus in their anger and rage. "You will swear allegiance to me as your new King and treat me with respect." He demanded as his master bolt landed in front of him keeping the gods from attacking him.

"Never." Most spat at a wide eyed Zeus in unison. Zeus growled and launched his bolt at them. The other Olympians eyes grew wide as they raised their hands to protect them but they just growled at them and vanished from the throne room. Leaving behind Zeus' child Heracles. He pledged his oath as Perseus heart filled with happiness and gratefulness that they stood up for him and tried to defy his brother but all of that drained from his heart as Zeus turned to Hera.

"Can you wipe their minds of Perseus and make it seem like Hades has always been banished?" he asked. She nodded and raised her hands. A white glow emitted from the Queen's hands as she raised them in the air.

"Done." She said calmly. "I could not wipe him from the minds of the other Olympians but now the minor deities no longer remember the former King of the gods." She said with a small smirk on her face. A voice spoke in Perseus' head.

'Just the event of you being destroyed has already altered much of the fate of Olympus. Without you being there to remind the minor gods and goddesses of family and convince the minor deities of their worth they will be pushed to the enemy, the power of my children will grow every day in the future with each ally they add to their ranks, the fate of Olympus will get worse every day, you champion of fate must restore the balance of the fates and return the world to how it was supposed to be. Only you have the power and strength to do so, Perseus." The voice ended and Perseus knew it was Chaos the woman he needed to find.

Perseus looked over at his sister who was quietly tending the hearth as tears streamed down her face and fell to the floor. She spoke softly to him as if she knew he was there. "I am so sorry big brother, please forgive me, I love you and I know you will return, and when you do I ask of you to forgive me, but I know you probably won't and you will probably hate me but I beg of you to forgive me. I love you big brother and wait for your return." She said. Hearing her voice and seeing her cry broke Perseus' heart, he already had forgiven her, now he just wanted to know was why? His vision went black and his eyes snapped open.

Perseus groaned and stood up, his body felt much better than it had when he passed out. Before he could see better a beautiful feminine voice spoke to him. "Ah, the young god finally awakens, I'm impressed not many can find me, let alone in there sleep." Perseus blushed and nodded.

"Thank you Lady Chaos." All he heard was a groan from the girl.

"Please, just Chaos my dear, I do not place myself over others as your siblings do." Perseus just nodded in reply. "No need to be nervous, you are here because you are fate and I's chosen one, the one who will save the universe from utter destruction when my children awake." Perseus shifted his weight nervously.

"I was told I had to prove myself to you by the fates." He said confused. The girl in front of him sighed.

"Your first step, was actually your second step, finding me was the second task given to you. You first task had already been done. You were the finest King the world has ever seen. Without even knowing it you ran the world as I ran the Universe. Everyone is equal and therefore everyone deserves the same respect and freedoms." Perseus blushed again at her praises. "Perseus, we would not have chosen you if you did not prove yourself worthy to me already. I will send you back to Earth. As the champion of fate you will be above the ancient laws, as I know you will not abuse this privilege. If you save the universe from the destruction then your second task is to fix the many errors and problems that have already begun under the ne King, your younger brother Zeus." Perseus nodded. "Good, now son of Kronos, it is time for you to return to Earth, and for my sake will you just tell that girl you like her, I mean jeez, you've hung out for what, five centuries and didn't get together." Chaos said chuckling at Perseus' face that had turned a violent shade of red. Chaos smirked and touched the Dead King's forehead. Black pulsating light wrapped around Perseus as he vanished from the Void and on to the Earth once more.

**Author's Note**

**This is just a filler chapter, sorry if it's boring to you guys. **

**Thanks for reading though. **


	3. Restoring Fate

**Return of the Dead King**

**Chapter 3**

**Restoring Fate**

Perseus fell to a knee as he started to glow. With a pained grunt he stood. His eyes widened as he looked around. It was the darkest hour of night. While this would freak out most people Percy was the god of night so he found this soothing. He was deep in a very dark and thick forest. He could barely see the moon and stars shining overhead. He looked down at himself and realized he was still wearing white armor. 'How the heck do I put away my armor.' He thought. He jumped almost twenty feet in the air when three voiced crackled in his head.

'Just will it to disappear.' The fates spoke in his mind. Perseus concentrated for a second before the armor disappeared and a pure white ring appeared on his finger. 'Just will it and it will reappear.' They said in unison. Which was really driving Perseus insane. Perseus looked down and his mind went on total overload.

What the heck am I wearing. He was wearing a perfectly clean pair of white jeans. Hanging from his white belt on his jeans his white sword glowed. He was wearing another perfectly clean white hoodie and a clean set of white converses. Snapping his fingers he vanished into the air, only to reappear a second later.

He doubled over in pain and growled as immortal ichor fell from his mouth. He was too weak to flash anywhere thanks to the gods. This was the worst pain he had felt imaginable. Worse than when he had taken a slash from his father's Scythe to save his sister Hera, which had turned out to bite him in the end. The pain inside him made him want to burst but he had to retrieve his symbol of power. 'You must restore fate.' The fates voices echoed in his mind.

Perseus nodded to no one and used the little powers he could use without hurting himself to feel where he was since it was night. When he realized where he was he groaned. One hundred miles from Olympus where his dick of a brother was acting like father. Percy growled before taking off at a jog towards his brothers palace.

Five hours later he stood quietly in front of the entrance to Olympus. Not able to notice he just ran a hundred miles in five hours except his slight breathing and the beads of sweat on his forehead. Instead of walking through the doorway he created a door out of darkness. Walking through it Perseus smirked. There was very little security now.

He walked quietly and quickly in the shadows. As he crossed in front of the entrance to the throne room he looked in to see his youngest brother sitting on his throne with the crown on his head. His blood started to boil as his face started to turn red from anger. 'No you cannot, he will be the last challenge to restore fate.' Perseus growled under his breath before he vanished into the shadows once more.

Perseus reappeared in front of the mighty Olympian armory. He peeked his head inside and noticed his blade in a glass case. Perseus walked up to it. Sure there was at least some security over the most powerful weapon created. If the enemies got that sword Olympus would be doomed as would the world.

Perseus needed to use his powers to get his weapon, but the problem using to much would hurt him very bad. He was tapping into his godly powers, they had been severely damaged in the fight with the gods. His godly powers did not affect his physical or other attributes since his wounds were godly. So he could run like he used to before but he couldn't use his powers to extreme extent until they healed. He would have to risk it though.

Raising his hand a golden glow erupted. Time stopped for all except Perseus as he carefully lifted the glass case. Making sure the security would not go off because time was stopped he grabbed his sword and put the fake in the exact same position. He placed the glass case back down before time returned ti normal. He fell to a knee exhausted and out of breath for using his powers to this extent.

Perseus looked down at his sword, shocked to see the same words on it as the fake. He pulled out his life string and touched it to the hilt. A white glow surrounded him and the sword making him avert his eyes. When he looked back his eyes widened. His sword looked slightly different. In the middle of the blade a white line glowed as the middle edges of the blade were now white. Inside the white his thread hummed as he held his own life in his hands.

Emblazoned on the blade pure white letters glowed under the lights of Olympus. _Champion of Fate _run down the left half of the blade. On the right _Chosen of Chaos. _

Perseus smirked before he felt his godly power return to him as his blade returned. Using the shadows he vanished from the armory.

He reappeared at the summit of Mount Olympus. 'Now what do I do.?' He thought. The fates chuckled.

'You must restore fate. Those who live and those of evil would not be alive if you were still King. Life has been altered and you must purge the altered evil from the world until it is time to save the world and Olympus from it's fated destruction.' The fates said.

Perseus groaned. 'But first, I believe your love is in trouble.' They said cheekily causing him to blush deeply and he vanished.

In the forest he could hear sobbing and muffled screams. He pulled Anaklusmos from his hair and willed it into it's three foot long form as he sprinted towards the sounds. When he got there his eyes turned red from rage at what he saw. Hercules had Zoe pinned down and was preparing to rape her. He ran towards him. Not caring for the amount of sound he made.

Hercules at the last second looked up at the noise. Perfectly as Perseus kicked him in the face with such force he flew back ten feet and his jaw and teeth shattered. Zoe looked at the man who saved her from something worse than death in surprise.

When she saw his face she felt she recognized him as he flashed in her mind. She shook her head and looked as the man beat the crap out of Hercules.

Hercules was barely able to stand after the kick but did so anyway as he put a hand on his swollen and bruised face. At the last second he saw the shine of white in the moonlight as the arrow ripped through his pants and right into his soft spot. He howled in pain and fell to the ground holding his injured and bloodied junk.

Perseus slung his bow over his back and looked at the pitiful excuse of a god under him. 'Use the blade we gave you. It can wipe an immortal and destroy them completely sending them to the void. You are the god of fate, if you believe their string to be cut then kill him and it shall be done.' The fates said. Perseus grinned wickedly as he pulled his pure white blade from his sheathe without a sound. He raised it above Hercules chest as he cried in pain. Hercules looked up at the last second and his eyes widened as the blade plunged into his chest straight into his immortal heart.

The pitiful god' form started to flicker before he vanished from the sight of the forest. His essence going to the Void where Chaos shall judge him.

Hercules just stared at Chaos' beautiful form. Until he was snapped back to reality as she growled. "Hercules, you are to be judged by me Chaos, if you are guilty and deserve eternal punishment or innocent and pure and deserve eternal happiness. Let's look at your accomplishments. Oh yes none at all." Chaos mused. Hercules opened his mouth to speak but Chaos waved her hand and the only thing that fell out of his mouth was golden blood as he coughed violently. "Silence." She bellowed. "Acts of crime, murder of your wife and family, cheating on your labors, taking advantage of a young woman and leaving her to a shattered life, the attempted rape and murder of a huntress and lastly going against my chosen one and the champion of fate." She said before cocking her head to the side appearing to be in deep thought.

"I have decided, I Chaos, the first being and creator of the universe say that Hercules god of strength is guilty for his crimes and is sent to eternal punishment in the Void where he will rot forever. Let you never forget your sins and always feel the pain of your torture even if you aren't int he process of being tortured. Ta ta." Chaos smirked and snapped her fingers sending the god to eternal punishment.

'Very good Perseus now show her you love her.' Chaos thought smirking.

After Hercules vanished from the forest Perseus closed his eyes and sent a prayer to Chaos and the Fates. Send him to eternal punishment. All he felt was a nod in his head which made him crack a smile. He walked over to a shackled Zoe who was looking at him in shock, awe, gratitude and worry. Perseus just smiled sadly at her and snapped his fingers. The chains around Zoe' arms and legs disappeared and vanished.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at the man in front of her in thanks. Before she could stop herself she lunged forward an wrapped the man in a hug. Her eyes widened as she felt his arms wrap around her and something was stirring deep in her chest. She pulled away her face completely red. "Sorry." She muttered. He just chuckled lightly. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Perseus smile vanished. "My name is Perseus and I wished to save you from the horrible fate you would have received if I had not been here. But you shouldn't worry about Hercules anymore I sent him to the Void where he will rot in external punishment." Zoe' jaw dropped and her eyes widened as Percy sent a silent plea to Chaos to return he memories.

All of a sudden Zoe was reliving events and memories she had forgotten had surfaced, she also experienced Perseus' recent memories. She knew who he was and that she had loved him but didn't know if he felt the same way.

The memories stopped as she turned back to Perseus, who's midnight purple eyes were looking at her in concern. "Are you alright Zoe?" He asked nervously. Zoe didn't respond but just wrapped him in another hug. She placed her head in the crook of his neck. She looked up into his amazing orbs and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened and at first he didn't kiss back so Zoe started to pull away. But Perseus grabbed her and pulled her close and returned the kiss. Her hands went into his black and white hair and twirled it in her fingers as her mind was on overload and her brain was melting.

They both pulled away gasping for breath and touched foreheads as Perseus smiled stupidly before she punched him the arm. "Don't you do that again, I do not want to forget you again, I love you Percy." Perseus rubbed his arm and smiled at her lovingly.

"I won't and I love you to Zoe now and forever." He said before giving her a peck on the lips. "I must leave now Zoe put I'll see you again soon, I have things to do and I cannot see your mistress." He said with a scowl before vanishing from the forest.

The Fates voice echoed in Perseus' head. 'You must restore fate to those who will cause terror on the world. Had you been King the terror would never even of started because you would have topped it but now much has changed and it leads all up to you. Five son's of Hades.' They muttered.

**The Mongol Empire August 18, 1227**

A lone man walked towards the leader of the mongols. His midnight purple eyes full of hatred and hate. Genghis Khan turned to him and noticed his blade out as he stalked towards him. His onyx black eyes widened and he sprinted away.

The man cursed and sprinted after the leader of the Mongols. Sweat poured down his face in the place heat as he caught up to the man and tackled him to the ground. Khan spat in his face and growled. " How dare you attack me, the Great Genghis Khan. Who do you think you are?" He growled.

Perseus grinned and picked the son of Hades up with one hand wrapped tightly around his neck slowly choking the life out of him. "You, great." Perseus snorted. "You are Genghis Khan son of Hades, horrible tyrant of the mongol people, murderer of up to sixty million people, torturer of thousands and rapist of many. Who do you think I am? I am justice. I am your fate. I justice hereby try Genghis Khan guilty of his crimes and sentence him to death so you can hurt no more you villainous scum. You cannot do what you wish because you like it, eventually it will catch up to you and bite you in the ass." Perseus growled as sweat continued to pour down his face and the on of Hades skin started to turn purple.

"I am the son of the Underworld." He croaked. "Release me and I will let you live, if you don't you will invoke the wrath of my father." He smirked weakly. His eyes widened when the man only smirked.

"Your father doesn't know of me and if he did, he would be cowering in his shoes," He sneered. With a quick and fluid motion he snapped his neck effortlessly and threw his body to the ground. Perseus smirked before vanishing into the shadows.

He reappeared in front of a secluded place in a dark forest. He walked in and he was pounced on by a flash of silver. He fell to the ground and looked up to see the Volcanic black orbs of Zoe looking down from her spot on his chest. She then wailed three punches hard on his chest making the god flinch and Zoe to smirk. "Your late." She hissed.

"I know and I'm sorry U had to kill Genghis Khan. Sorry." He said looking down. Zoe grabbed his face and pulled him in roughly for a kiss, his tongue hit her lips as she allowed entry and their tongues battled for dominance. Minutes later they pilled back gasping for air as they looked at each other with complete love in their eyes.

"Don't do it again." She said before pecking him softly on the lips and cuddling up in his warm embrace with a huge smile one her face.

**Paris, France July 27, 1794**

In Paris France Maximilien de Robespierre and twenty one of his council members had just executed another one hundred people sending them down to his father's domain. The man smirked as he continued to get power over France and him and his council could kill anyone against him. A total of forty thousand people had been executed under his orders by guillotine. Another hundred thousand died under hi command to his loyal soldiers.

In twenty minutes they would be executed more who betrayed France and were against him and his beliefs. When a flash of light averted their attention to a man that appeared in the room. He immediately pulled out his pure black sword made of Stygian iron. His eyes widened when he felt the man's aura of power that surpassed his fathers by a great amount. He knew this was a god and he went to bow. Before he could two of his council members charged the being. He went to tell them no but his voice wouldn't work. Their blades passed harmlessly through the man causing their eyes to widen. They looked back at the man to see simultaneously two blades sever their heads from their bodies as blood exploded across the room on everything but the being and his pure white clothes.

His nineteen other members looked at him in fear as they backed up nervously. They went to escape but the man simply flicked his wrist causing the door to seal shut. He raised his hand and shadows wrapped around the necks of everyone's but his neck and slowly lifted them in the air.

They started to turn purple and with nineteen sickening crunches their necks snapped an they fell to the ground dead. The man smirked before turning to the man. "I am deeply sorry mi' lord. Why are you here?" He asked respectively. The man slammed his fist into a table. The table buckled and shattered under the force of the blow. His eyes widened.

"You." He growled. "For your crimes as punishment I sentence Maximilien de Robespierre son of Hades," At this his eyes widened in shock. "To death."

"My father will crush you for this." He growled. The man smirked and drew his white blade.

"Doubt it." And in one fluid motion he lopped the man's neck off from his body. The blood instantly removed from the sword and clothes as he vanished.

**Berlin, Germany April 30, 1945**

Perseus walked down the streets of Nazi Germany, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. His targets Adolph Hitler son of Hades and Eva Braun his wife. He scowled angrily these were the worst kind of people in the world. Holstered at his side Perseus had a small pistol that wasn't noticeable.

The former King of the Gods snick into the underground bunker of his nephews. He had to kill this demigod before the Soviets got here or he would escape. He sneaked quietly through the bunker until he came to the two crazy sociopaths and lovers arguing. He sighed and pulled his gun from his holster. He stepped out of the shadows and growled. "I hate to break up this heated argument but I have places to be so let's get this over with." He said with a yawn. The two jumped like fifty feet in the air and looked at the god in shock.

"Who are you?" Hitler said fear lacing his voice causing Perseus to smirk.

"I am fate for those evil in this world and I am here to claim you Adolph Hitler son of Hades and Eva Braun his wife to death for the murders of eleven million people, including six million Jews." He snarled and raised his gun. Hitler opened his mouth to speak but Perseus rolled his eyes and fired a round straight into his heart. Eva shrieked as blood spewed out of his mouth and chest as the leader of the Nazi's fell to the ground dead. He spun around and pointed the gun at the women.

"Please don't." She shrieked. "I'll do anything." She said seductively and placed a hand on his chest. Perseus rolled his eyes and growled, he slapped her hand away causing her eyes to widen before he put the barrel to her forehead and pulling the trigger the dead wife of Hitler fell to the ground dead and unmoving as Perseus vanished.

**Soviet Russia, March 1, 1953**

Joseph Stalin stood in his own personal chambers, a evil and psychotic smile on his face as his Onyx black eyes glinted in the low light of the room. He was preparing to kill the doctors for treason and no other reason than he had decided to he smirked. He was about to walk out of the room when a low male voice that sent shivers down his spine came from behind him.

Stalin whirled around his eyes looking around the room in fear. "Hello son of Hades." His eyes widened. The man knew his father was a Greek god and the power behind the voice froze him in his place. When he could move again he reached for his gun but the man merely waved his hand and the gun vanished from sight. Stalin scowled. "You are going to die today devil scum." The man sneered.

"My father will not allow it, you will bring the curse of Hades down on your head." He sneered confidently at the man. To his utter shock he just rolled his eyes.

"You children of Hades should get another threat, okay, i'm not scared of your dick of a father he hasn't done one thing to me and I killed your brother Hitler and two other evil bastards like you. You Joesph Stalin have been trialed by fate and have been found guilty. For the the millions of deaths, tortures and rapes you are accountable for you shall live your last few days in extreme pain before you die and go to eternal punishment." The man said smirking. Before he could do anything the man drove his fist into Stalin's stomach with suck force that it broke his spinal cord from the front. He then grabbed his neck and snapped it to where he wouldn't die but he would be agony forever.

"Goodbye, scum like you does not deserve to walk the Earth. Enjoy living your last few days in extreme pain and torture." He sneered before disappearing.

**Uganda, 2003**

Idi Amin, an old horrific ruler that killed thousands and ruined the lives of many people sat in his chair at his old age he was exhausted and knew that his death was coming soon. Hopefully his father would pull some strings and keep him from punishment, but he doubted it. He looked at the clock and realized it was time, as he stood up a flash appeared outside his house.

Nervous he grabbed a pistol and walked out in front of his house. A sharp pain in his stomach forced him to look down as he looked at the bullet would in shock before he whirled around to the sound of a voice. "Time to die for your crimes." He pulled the trigger and the bullet exploded into his forehead killing the man instantly and peacefully. Perseus smirked and vanished appearing in a spot far away from Artemis and her hunters so she wouldn't notice. He felt small arms wrap around his back as whirled around to see the beautiful face of Zoe.

"Hello my love, the day approaches soon where we will be able to love each other without having to hide. Soon I will be revealed to Olympus and we can be together." He said excitedly. Zoe smiled and kissed him on the lip and snuggling in his chest. She smiled comfortably as her eyes closed. Perseus smiled happily as Zoe was the only reason he smiled since his family killed him. But one thing was certain.

Fate was now restored to it's proper path.

**Chapter 3 whoo hoo what do you think? Good? Bad? **

**Thanks for Reading**


	4. Shocking Surprise

**Return of the Dead King **

**Sup guys, been a while for this story. Sorry I know I suck, anyway the reason the people who were killed were all Hades spawn's was because had Percy not died it wouldn't have happened to Hades either. He had these children to take over the world and get back at Zeus, so there is your explanation. Zoe is still a hunter, just Percy visits her often so.**

**This chapter is for Skymuse as he reviewed as I was about to put up the next chapter thanks for the review**

**Chapter 4 **

**Shocking Surprise **

**Three Years Later, May 2006 **

Rain fell from the night sky. Large volumes upon volumes fell. Thunder boomed loudly overhead as lightning blazed across the sky, creating false daylight. In the middle of the storm four young children ran up a hill. The rain from the storm creating a water slide, pushing them down the hill as they struggled to climb. The teenagers were covered in mud as they tried to push up the hill. Each looking back frantically from time to time as they heard large growls and sounds in the distance.

The teens held weapons in their hands as they looked back nervously. They continued to struggle climbing the hill, as they were about half way, dark shapes could be clearly seen, the shapes rushing frantically towards them. Their eyes widened and they tried to hurry up the hill. The youngest of them, a girl around the age of ten, slipped on the muddy terrain. She fell to the ground and grabbed the elder girls leg, pulling the two down the hill towards the massive shapes.

The other two ran down the hill after them, carefully, trying their best to avoid falling all the way back down the hill. The two boys steadied the girls as they were now about a quarter of a way up the hill. Lightning arced down from the sky, exploding into light above them, revealing the grim, horrified and fear filled faces of the four children. They looked and the monsters were a little bit below them, around a hundred feet away. "We won't make it." The elder girl hissed. "Go, Luke, take Annabeth, carry her up the hill and through the boundary, Grover protect them, I'll by you some time." The other's eyes widened.

"No, Thalia you'll die, we won't let." The eldest said, Luke. Thalia glared at him causing him to pale and flinch. She growled angrily, slapping her hand on her wrist, a shield spiraled from her arm. She heft her right arm up, readying her bronze spear for battle.

"Go, save Annabeth don't worry about me, with any luck I'll see you there, if not, goodbye." They didn't budge. The monsters getting steadily closer she tuned to them. "Go now." She screamed. Lightning lit up the night sky revealing her face as the other's ran up the hill towards the boundary. The eldest male ignoring the cries from the youngest girl so he could save her. The lightning revealed raven black hair, splattered with mud and dry blood, her eyes were electric blue, filled with many emotions that swirled around. Her lips were set in s straight mind and the look on her face revealed only one thing, acceptance.

The first creatures reached her. Large black dogs, with lava red eyes that glowed in the darkness and looked at the girl hungrily, there was about a dozen of them as they all licked their lips in anticipation. The girl looked at the large dogs in defiance. "Bring it little doggies." She hissed. The first lunged at her. The hell hound's black claws gleaming in the moonlight. She rolled aside and drove her spear into the dogs side, the force of the lunge wrenched the spear free from her hand as it was now half a foot deep inside the hell hound. The black dog fell to the ground in a whimper, before dissolving, leaving only golden dust and her spear.

Her eyes widened and she looked at her spear, fear started to fill her heart as she was now weaponless except for her shield. She turned to see a black wall of darkness slam into her. The hounds claws ripping into her arms as he pinned her to the ground. The hound barking madly as it tried to rip out her throat. But the hound seemed unable to do so. Thalia looked up to see a shadow wrapped around the throat of the hound. The shadow twisted violently to the side, snapping the hounds neck and ripping it off of her. She groaned in pain and stood. Blood dripped from the deep claw marks. What happened? She thought confused.

She looked up to see the monsters in shock at what they just witnessed. Not thinking much of how the hound died, she sprinted to her spear and picked it up, ignoring the hiss of pain in her arms. She looked up to see another hound try and lunge at her. Instead a wall of darkness appeared in front of her and the hound smashed into it. Thalia looked around in confusion. She noticed nothing and turned to the monsters to see all but the three furies chained in shadows.

The furies cracked their whips through the sky, but their eyes betrayed them, Hades torturers eyes were filled with fear, the whole hill was silent, except for the furies wings buzzing nervously in the air. The wings slashing through the air with a slight whistle. Suddenly the monsters trapped in shadows exploded into dust. Appearing out of shadow before her was a man, he stood calmly in the dark as if Hades servants didn't scare him at all. He glared at the three before speaking in a calm yet demanding voice. "Tell your master you are not to mess with the daughter of Zeus, she is under my protection and if you try again, I will show you how foolish that decision will be. Got? Now go." The man yelled. The three monsters vanished into shadow.

The man swiftly turned around and calmly approached the trembling daughter of Zeus. She raised her spear at him threateningly but the man merely chuckled at her in response. She did nothing as he approached. She was frozen in fear. The man reached out and pushed the spear down so it was no longer in a way to stab the man. He smiled at her and snapped his fingers.

Thalia yelped as her weapons changed back into their concealed form. The spear returning to her side and the shield going back on her wrist. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She tried to demand, but the words that left her mouth sounded weak and full of fear.

"I am here to save my niece from a horrible fate. Your father, when you were about to perish, was going to save you from death and turn you into a tree to preserve your life force." He said. Her eyes widened. Questions jumbling through her mind but she held her tongue to avoid angering the powerful man before her. She could feel his aura and the power rolled off of him in waves. But the main question that was on her mind was when he called her his niece. Does that mean he is my father's brother, Poseidon? and why would he help me?

"Instead I decided to lend a hand and keep you from death." He said. His midnight purple eyes boring into her. And she realized how captivating and amazing they looked. Definitely a odd eye color.

"Why?" She croaked, the color starting to drain her face as she felt blood still oozing from her wounds. The man just noticed and placed a hand on her arm. With a flash of light the wounds disappeared and were instantly healed. She looked at him in awe. He turned his attention back to her face.

"For many reason's actually. If you were to die, Hades would put your soul in eternal punishment just for being a daughter of Zeus. Second I figured being a tree wouldn't be nice either. And lastly we're family and i care for you a lot even if you don' know who I am." Thalia just nodded still in awe of the man before her, but still a little wary. The man noticed this and sighed. "I swear by the river Styx I will never harm you and only help you while speaking to you." Thunder rumbled in the distance sealing the oath. Her eyes widened and she visibly relaxed. Her confidence returned.

"What do you want in return?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Go and see your friends they are quite worried about you, but first swear an oath to never reveal anything about me until I give you permission. If anyone asks, you defeated all the monsters and saved yourself. Understood?" She nodded in response.

"I swear by the river Styx to never reveal anything about you without your permission." Thunder boomed loudly sealing the oath. "Wait a minute, shouldn't they see you?" The man chuckled and shook his head.

"No Thalia, they do not, look around you." She did and she gasped, everything was frozen. She turned back to him and found that he was gone. And she just realized she hadn't learned his name. She growled silently and started trudging up the hill. The muddy terrain was now gone and replaced with hard packed earth all the way up the slope. The man probably did that to.

She made it to the top of the hill and heard Luke's voice scream through the night. "Thalia." She smiled and sprinted towards her little family. She raced through the border, instantly receiving a huge hug, courtesy of Annabeth and Luke. "How did you do that?" Annabeth asked in awe. Thalia quickly told her a convincing little lie and her face turned into a look of awe. As did Grover's and Luke's.

"Let's go, I'm filthy and tired. I could sleep for a year." Thalia said tiredly before passing out and falling into Luke's arms.

**Line Break**

"What?" The lord of the dead shouted at his three torturers. The three furies recoiled and flinched. Flying backwards a few feet. Alecto flew forward a little and spoke nervously.

"The group of monsters and us that were sent to kill the daughter of Zeus were defeated mi' lord." Hades face started to turn red from anger as he glared at the three. His aura rising steadily and the darkness around him becoming thicker and thicker.

"Do tell me, how four little children managed to defeat you and the huge group of monster i sent to kill them." He shouted at the top of his lungs. The three winced and looked down.

"The children did not defeat us, as we ad the monsters were about to kill the daughter of Zeus, shadows wrapped around the monsters and destroyed them. A man appeared seemingly out of nowhere and threatened us and told you that the daughter of Zeus was under his protection. We immediately fled afterwards, having no wish to quarrel with this man as the power rolled off of him in waves, much more powerful than anything I have ever felt before, it is quite shocking forgive us mi' lord." Alecto said. Hades sighed and nodded. They went to leave but he held up a hand.

"This man must be quite powerful indeed if he truly scares you three. But I have one more task for you Alecto, Retrieve my children from the casino and send them somewhere safe to wait for camp to find them. Understood? If you fail me this time, I will spread my wrath onto you. Now leave." He demanded.

The three vanished leaving Hades to his own thoughts. He had powerful control over shadows. He knew very few immortals who had power over shadows. The three Primordial' Erebus, Nyx and Tartarus. But he would know if the three had risen from their slumber in Tartarus. The only other person recently other than him who had control over shadows was... his brother. Perseus. He growled aloud.

But they had destroyed him. All the Olympians power together could cause an immortal to fade if they were weak and beaten. His older brother however was nowhere close to weak. It was actually quite possible he was still alive out there in the world.

Curse him. His brother was always far to nice for his own good, that is why they tried to destroy him. Curse him, he had taken his revenge away from him and now he had to use his own children card as a way to get back at Zeus. But if they were in trouble could he count on his brother to save them as he did the daughter of Zeus. yes he was sure, his brother was the god of loyalty for Zeus' sake. He would never let his family die like that no matter what they did to him.

Suddenly in the middle of his throne room, shadows condensed. He stood raising his staff threateningly as the shadows started to form a man. A minute later the shadows vanished, revealing a young teenager, tall, tan and powerful yet beautiful eyes that swirled in the light. Hades relaxed but kept his hand on his weapon.

"Brother." The man said icily, malice and hatred in his tone. Hades flinched and looked at his brother pleadingly causing him to sigh. "I know why you did it brother, I know why you attacked me. You and Hestia, how did Zeus even manage to do that."

Hades relaxed and sat on his throne and looked thoughtful for a second, then he shrugged. "I have no idea, but why are you here? And why did you save the daughter of Zeus after what he did to you?" He asked, anger in his voice.

Perseus smirked in reply and snapped his fingers. A throne, an exact replica of the one he had before appeared in the middle of the room. He winked at Hades and sat in his throne. "I am here, brother because I want to be. Despite how sad i was that my family did this to me I missed you all a very great deal. I wanted to be with you guys again and be a family again and as for Zeus' daughter. She's a nice and brave girl. She is also our niece, our family, I couldn't allow that to happen. Brother you must realize something, Zeus cares nothing for his children. Thalia was only born to be the child of the prophecy and raise Zeus' status on Olympus. You harming her would do nothing to Zeus, he would simply just go hook up with another mortal."

Hades obsidian eyes widened before a flash of regret crossed his eyes, he looked a his brother in shock. "This is why you were King. You still are the brother i knew all those years ago, earlier I was suspecting you would be quite different after the betrayals from your closest family." Perseus sighed and looked at Hades.

"At first I was, nothing was able to make me happy, until I found the love of my life, she has turned me back to my former self. But we have much to discuss now. I came her to tell you some serious stuff that is about to go down. Things that cannot quite reach the other Olympians ears yet. Our father and the other Titans are going to rise." Hades gasped in shock. His dark demeanor going even darker than before. "But that is only the first step, afterwards Gaea and her children are going to rise, the gigantes as they were called. This is only her first trick. The King of the giants, my bane, Urithricus, is going to rise as well, Gaea thinks I am in the void. So she believes that my bane will be able to defeat them all considering the amount of power held." Hades put his face in his hands.

"This is bad news indeed. Very bad news." Perseus cut him off. Which caused Hades to glare at him, which he ignored.

"After, if the gods and demigods can defeat the giants, her and three other Primordial' will come from hiding and lay waste to Olympus and the world. But before my attempted murder they told me themselves I was the only one who could change the tide of the war. How I am going to stand up to four Primordial' I have no idea but it must be done. And after we get through that, Zeus will get his punishment." Hades momentarily forgetting about the problems ahead, his eyes filled with eagerness, unable to wait for his younger brother's punishment.

"We will make it i am sure. And brother." Hades snapped his attention to his older brother's face. "Your new plan to get back at Zeus is better than revenge on Thalia. One of your children taking the glory is unheard of. Because of this, if you stop the attacks on Thalia I will protect your children. They will not perish as long as I am on this world you have my word brother and last thing before I go do not reveal me to anyone else. K." Hades nodded and his eyes filled with gratitude at him protecting his children.

The shadows wrapped around him and he vanished from the middle of the Underworld. Hades quietly mused to himself. "I will do as you wish brother. You have my word."

Perseus reappeared outside a small building on the island of Crete. The building was completely grey. Without caring he strolled up to the door, turned the knob and walked in. "Mother." He called. He heard the small graceful steps of his mother. Suddenly he was crushed in a large bear hug that probably would have killed him had he not been immortal.

Rhea pulled away and Percy smiled at his mother, who looked the same as before. Raven black hair exactly like his tumbled won her shoulders. Her face was flawless and went along with her high cheekbones and her warm brown eyes. "Perseus." She said happily. Her warm comforting voice much like his sister Hestia' "It has been far to long since you last visited your mother. If you wait this long, next time I'll rip off your ear." She said. Percy's eyes widened and he nodded in fear.

Rhea smirked. Her most powerful child who was fearless was scared of his mother. "Awe, who's scared of his mommy?" She said. Perseus growled and playfully glared at her.

"It has began, with me saving the daughter of my little brother the first step to father rising, I spoke to Hades as I told you I would eventually and he knows and will not go after the girl again or he knows I will kick his ass." He said sternly.

"Language Perseus." She scolded. Perseus rolled his eyes.

"Mother, I wish for you not to partake in the events of the war, you could get hurt and I will not allow that. okay."She nodded and Percy smiled widely before his mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your nor going to her hurt Zeus much will you?" She asked in concern. Percy didn't respond and smiled at her devilishly.

**Thanks for reading, this has been my favorite chapter so far. You guys are awesome. Tell me Good? Bad? **


	5. Turn to Evil

**Return of the Dead King **

**Chapter 5 **

**Turn to Evil**

**Six Months, November 2006 Later **

In the baby blue, four story mansion, also called the big house sat a lone man that seemed to be handicapped. He sat on the porch looking over the blooming strawberry fields the camp grew so well. The man had scraggly brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes like the pits of wells. He sat pondering over his thoughts, having no idea to what lays ahead for the age of Olympus and no idea how this would affect his students and the campers.

Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts with a bright flash of light. Standing before him was a middle aged man with short blonde, salt and pepper hair. His skin was pale and matched his light blue eyes perfectly. His light blue eyes were mischievous and scanned the room around him quickly before his gaze lingered on the man in the wheelchair.

With the sound of beeping and a slight glow, in the place where the wheelchair bound man was a half horse, half man. A centaur stood before the man. He bowed in respect. "Lord Hermes." He spoke respectively. The god of thieves gave the centaur a slight nod.

"You may stand Chiron." The centaur got up from his bow and looked the god in the eyes.

"Why are you here Lord Hermes?" Chiron the trainer of heroes asked.

"Chiron, my son Luke, he has been here a while and has shown that he is one of the best campers and trainers here. I brought this up with my father and he has agreed that my son is deserving of a quest that you will send him on." Chiron' eyes widened. Of all things he was expecting this was the least expected.

"What will the task be for his quest mi' lord?" Chiron asked nervously. Hermes smiled at the centaur.

"He shall be sent on a quest to steal a golden apple from the garden of the Hesperides. Understand?" He asked, only to receive a small nod in agreement. "Then I shall be seeing you around Chiron." Hermes said before he vanished in a huge flash of light. Leaving Chiron alone to ponder his thoughts and extreme worries for one of his campers.

Half an hour later, a younger version of Hermes sat in front of Chiron, you could tell he was nervous, his whole body was tense and his eyes were filled with uneasiness and nervousness that made the old centaur chuckle a bit.

"Luke calm down, you are not in trouble, actually it was your father who asked me to bring you here." Luke's nervousness immediately rolled away and he perked up.

"My father, is he here did he come to see me?" He asked barely able to control his excitement and happiness. Chiron' face fell and anger and hate started to rise up in his chest. He was beyond furious with his father. He could come see his teacher and trainer but would not come and see his own son. Luke was not happy with the gods.

"Your father has talked to Lord Zeus and has allowed you to have a quest." Luke perked up again. Something that could make him memorable to everyone. Something that would garner his father's attention and maybe is father would actually be proud of him and show that he does indeed care for him like he said in his mother's house a year ago.

"What will my quest be on Chiron?" He asked. The centaur looked at him in concern.

"You will steal an apple of immortality from the garden of the Hesperides." Anger and hate started to course through his veins. He was beyond furious, beyond pissed at his father. His father didn't even bother to go through any trouble and just gave him a quest that he must have thought off the top of his head. A dark deep voice echoed in his head.

_Your father doesn't care for you. The gods never take care for their own children and suffer. Listen to son of Hermes and you will be remembered throughout the ages. Listen to me and the immortals in charge will do their duties correctly and care for their family. Help me destroy them and give you a new life._

It had been long since the voice that spoke in his head scared him. The voice had been talking to him frequently for a year now and had been telling him some interesting things about the gods and their own parents. Luke couldn't necessarily disagree with what the voice said. The gods never cared for their own children and family.

They used them for their own personal agendas and used them to raise their status. They also treated like their supposed equals, the minor gods and goddesses were treated dirt. The Olympians are terrible rulers of the Earth and their constant interference just made it even worse. They could interfere in mortal affairs but couldn't even speak with their own children.

A hand was placed on his shoulder that immediately broke him out of his thoughts. Chiron' concerned eyes bored into his. "Luke, it is your time to consult the Oracle." Luke just nodded numbly in agreement. He stood from his chair and went upstairs. Towards the attic. He climbed the stairs and walked towards the mummified Oracle of Delphi.

The dust rising through the air with each step. The voice told him that a young girl used to host the Oracle. Until a bitter and angry Olympian cursed the Oracle to speak prophecies until it crumbled into dust.

Luke nervously stood in front of the Oracle and looked at her. The glassy eyes seemed to bore straight through him and follow him. Before he could say anything, from the Oracle's mouth, green mist seemed to flow out towards him and an echo of three voices merging together.

Luke jumped back clearly startled. Awaiting the prophecy he would receive for his quest that he didn't even want to go on now.

_You Shall Face the Guardian of Eternal Life_

_Your Failure Shall Turn you and Curse your Old Knife_

_Turn Your Back on Your Family and the Gods_

_To Do What is Right in the End Against All Odds_

Luke's eyes widened as he felt that this was two prophecies merged together. Questions jumbled his mind and his head was going crazy from what the Oracle spoke. The Guardian of Eternal Life. That must mean the guardian of the tree. Ladon. Your failure shall turn you and curse your old knife. What the heck did that mean.

Was he going to betray the Camp and the gods? He might. The voice was making him a pretty good offer. He was broken out of his musings when he head the old horses voice from downstairs. "Luke, Luke are you okay?" He called. Luke turned his back on the mummy and walked out of the attic, towards Chiron. "What did the Oracle say Luke?" Luke just shook his head. "Well the choice is yours. Now you will leave towards the garden at dawn. Now get some rest you have a big week coming up." Luke nodded his head once again and strolled out of the big house.

Luke was met with the concerned gazes of his two friends Thalia and Annabeth. He liked both of them a lot. He couldn't figure out if he liked them as sisters or something more. "Luke are you alright? You have been in there for hours." Luke just nodded and smiled, though it was forced.

"Yes, I am going on a quest tomorrow to retrieve a golden apple from the garden of the Hesperides." He said. The two smiled and cheered. But they didn't linger long, instead they left for bed making him feel even angrier and pissed off, he went back to the Hermes cabin and fell into his bed and sighed.

Thinking about his quest tomorrow. How will he get there? How will he defeat Ladon. Why did he want his fathers approval when the voice in his head gave him an easier way out?

Finally he drifted off to sleep as the voice mused in his head.

**Line Break**

**Four Weeks later**

**Just Before Entering the Garden**

Luke exhausted, was now finally in front of the entrance to the garden. After six months in the safe haven of Camp, he hadn't realized that he had lost much of his skill in the outside world since he had entered through the border.

Luke raised his blade as he passed through the thick veiled mist. When Luke entered the garden he was met with a sight that shocked, horrified and scared him all at the same time.

The place was absolutely a beautiful place. The plants and the tree with the golden apples that hung on the low branch. It would have been breathtaking had it not been for the giant dragon that coiled around the tree sleeping peacefully. The dragon's one hundred heads swirling around in it's sleep, sending up puffs of smoke from his one hundred noses.

Luke sneaked quietly went towards the tree. Very careful to not make a noise and not trigger the beast. After four weeks of constant fighting in the cold, he just wanted to avoid a fight with a beast none could defeat and just steal an apple. As he got closer to the tree four angelic voices started to sing. The singing getting steadily louder as he approached the dragon.

All the way cursing everyone who was doing this to him. Until he was about five feet away from Ladon the voices spoke in unison. "Ladon, Wake." Shit. He mused mentally.

The dragon's one hundred heads immediately woke up and shook his heads in unison. Before the two hundred eyes bored into Luke. Making him freeze in fear.

The dragon did nothing nut intensely look at Luke who was still frozen in his spot, slightly shaking from fear.

Suddenly the dragon lunged at him. One hundred heads snapping at him. Luke's eyes widened and he dove to the left, bringing the sword up towards one of his necks. To his utter shock the blade glanced off the dragon's scales. Unable to break from his shock at the last second he looked at the dragon only to see the claws slash him across the face.

Luke screamed in pain, falling to the ground, crimson blood flowing freely down his face and to the ground of the garden. He groaned and opened his right eye only to see another head lunge at him for the kill. A wall of darkness seemingly out of nowhere appeared above him as a shield. The head that was lunging at him smashed into the wall.

Luke was confused until his eyes closed and he fell into darkness.

Luke's blue eyes snapped open and he looked around to see it was completely night time. He looked around and felt his face where the dragon slashed at him. He was expecting the gash to be open and bleeding freely. Heck he was thinking that he should have been dead. Instead he felt a long scar that ran down his face.

Luke looked around once again to see a man sitting on a bench in front of a blazing fire. The flames giving warmth and color. The man turned to him and smiled. Luke immediately tensed expecting the man to try and kill him. All while he looked at this man the dark voice talked in his head.

_This is not your father Luke. He gave you a task no one could complete and wouldn't save you. Do something remarkable. During the Winter Solstice Meeting steal something no one would ever dare to. Steal the Master Bolt and the Helm. To throw the gods into a civil war. _

The man in front of him broke the concentration to the voice. "Don't listen to him. You are just as much his pawn as your are to the gods. he lies to you, I won't tell you what to do but your choices will affect the future greatly." Luke looked at the man in confusion.

His voice sounded somewhat similar to the voice in his head. Like he was a close relative. The man started to just vanish but Luke shouted. "Wait. Who are you? Why are you here? Why did you save me?" He shouted. The man became completely whole again and just chuckled at his questions.

"By the number of the questions you ask I would think your a child of Athena." Luke blushed even though it couldn't be seen in the darkness. "Or maybe trying to catch one's eye." Luke blushed even deeper than before while the man merely chuckled. "I will help you for the trip home. Til we meet again. Luke." He said before snapping his fingers and Luke's world turned upside down.

Luke reappeared right across the border to camp just inside the safe zone. Luke fell to the ground once more and drifted into unconsciousness again.

**Time to Dream**

Finally in his unconsciousness he formed a dream. Luke was standing alone in front of a younger teenager. The young teenage had raven black hair and strikingly golden eyes. He was wearing a simple white t shirt and blue jeans. His skin was tan and he smiled showing pearly white teeth.

Luke went to reach for his sword but found that he couldn't move. But he could feel that his voice still worked so he spoke. "Who are you? What am I doing here?" He asked the man. Shocked at how broken his voice sounded.

"Well Luke Castellan, I am Kronos, the Titan of Time and you are here because I wish to see you and speak to you."

"What why? Why speak to me? your're evil and tried to destroy the gods, whatever you say I don't want to hear about it." Kronos merely chuckled.

"Me evil, the gods started war with me, what else am I supposed to do? let them take me over and completely allow them to kill me just so they could quench the thirst for their own lust for power and to be in control of everything. Led by my youngest son Zeus, who is the worst of them all. Tell me son of Hermes." Luke would have flinched if he could move. "How do they treat their own family? As underlings and people that are beneath them. They make you sacrifice to them and they don't do anything in return."

Luke tried to argue but he couldn't find anything to disagree with. Kronos was completely right. He couldn't just sit down and allow his own children to overthrow him and rule the world. Luke wouldn't have done anything differently. "Heck, tell me, did they even tell you what they did to my eldest son?" Luke was now very confused.

"Eldest son? You mean Hades?" Kronos just merely let out a booming laugh.

"No not Hades, long before my other children were born I had another. His name was Perseus and he was, easily the most powerful of all my children. Perseus was born during the rule of my father and mother, Ouranos and Gaea. He was born before the start of the Titanomachy. Before I received the prophecy that one of my children would overthrow me." he paused for a second while Luke was shocked, surprised and confused. Where was this leading to?

"When Zeus released my other children they started war against me. Of course you know this. They defeated me. Zeus since he was leader was expecting to be crowned King of the gods. Instead Perseus was crowned as King. Zeus of course was beyond mad and pissed. He started to plot. Perseus was the best leader this world had ever seen. Everyone was equal, everything was fair. But Zeus managed to turn the other gods. They used all their powers and destroyed him. Sending him to the Void, the realm of the faded. Later Zeus was crowned King and turned the world into destruction and chaos. Because of them. You see my son has managed to change me. I wish to have a Kingdom like his rule. Everyone is equal, everyone is respected and everything is fair. And I wish you to be the harbinger of justice against the treacherous gods."

Luke's jaw dropped at everything he spoke of. And Kronos wanted him to lead the world into a new era of justice and peace. What he said made sense. How could they do that to their own sibling, own family? Just because their lust of power was so great they killed a great King.

"What plan do you have in mind to destroy them?" He said. Shocked by his own obvious choice in this. Kronos gave him an evil smile that Luke missed.

"During the Winter Solstice meeting that will take place in a week. All the gods will be there. Hades, Zeus and Poseidon. They will also have their weapons. My children are to proud to believe that someone would dare to steal from them. Which is exactly why you are going to steal Zeus' master bolt and Hades helm of darkness. The gods would never believe someone is out to get them other than each other. It will plunge them into a civil war and they will destroy them. Then the world can be taken over by us and a just new world full of good could be you understand?" Kronos said to Luke.

Luke was still shocked. The man had warned him not to give into the voices temptation, but his voice was only a slight chirp in his mind as he constantly mulled over his words. Get back at my father. Get back at the gods. A new world of peace and equality. Where humans aren't below the gods. He smiled evilly at the Lord of time. "I will be honored to join you Lord Kronos."

"Good. The plan will be set and you will start it and finish. Soon the era of the gods will be nothing but rubble as Olympus is razed to the ground."

"What about my friends Annabeth and Thalia?" Luke asked Kronos.

"If they are willing to join you then allow it. But if they do not you must eliminate them. I know that you will like to but you must think of the greater good. I am sorry if it turns out that way but either way the Titans will rise and take the world. Your friends would be foolish to not join. You must pledge your allegiance to me and turn your back on the gods." Luke cleared his throat and fell into a knee, now able to move.

"I turn my back on the gods, they only use me as a pawn, I am nothing more than a tool to them. I pledge myself to the Titan of Time, the Lord Kronos." A golden glow surrounded his dream body and Luke smiled widely. As the connection to the dream dissolved.

**This chapter took me a while to do, I hope it is good, please tell me, your reviews help me a lot and thank you for all the reviews for last chapter. I really appreciate it a lot. You guys are awesome. **

**Thanks for Reading **


	6. The Master Thief

**Return of the Dead King **

**Chapter 6**

**The Master Thief **

Olympus was deadly silent as Zeus raged in his throne. His hands clenching his armrests so hard they started to crack. His face was purple with raw fury and sweat fell from his face profusely. His electric blue eyes danced with lightning as he glared harshly at the floor. The other gods looked at him worriedly and murmured quietly to one another as they sneaked him glances.

Apollo and Hermes would have laughed at his face if it was not for the seriousness of the situation. Zeus looked up from the spot on the ground and stood from his throne. Thunder boomed loudly overhead causing the other Olympians to flinch. Rain pounded the surface world below as his ongoing temper tantrum continued and he yelled. "Enough." The other Olympians looked at him in worry. "We all know who is the one who stole my bolt." He growled, malice and ice clearly heard in his tone. "Hades." He spat.

"Hades is trying to take my throne. And with the most powerful weapon in existence he will succeed." Zeus said in fear. Artemis rolled her eyes at her father. Her silver eyes burning with hate and anger towards the King of the gods.

She stood from her throne. "Well maybe if your pride wasn't so big and you took precautions this would never happen. But no one would dare steal from the mighty all powerful King of the gods." She said sarcastically. Zeus swiveled his angry gaze on her. Before he could do anything rash, Athena spoke nervously from her throne.

"It is against the Ancient Laws to directly steal another gods symbol of power and you personally know the consequences of this action. My best guess is that Hades convince a mortal to steal it. Like one of the demigods that came to Olympus on the Winter Solstice. And you can do nothing about it father. You must start a quest to find your bolt." She said. The other Olympians nodded their heads in agreement to her statement.

"No." He snarled. "First you four." He said pointing to Ares, Artemis, Athena and Apollo. "Are going to see if you can find the weapon. If not then we will discuss sending a quest to get it back from Hades." The four in response only nodded before shimmering out of the throne room with a bright light.

Zeus slumped back into his throne and resumed to glare at the floor.

A husky white Caucasian man shimmered into existence on the sidewalk of a New York street. A large amount of scars adorned his skin as he walked down the street. Instead of eyes that others had, his eyes were a pit of harsh, cold evil flames. In his right hand was a large broadsword and the blade of the sword rested on his shoulder. He scanned his surroundings before sniffing the air.

The man smirked evilly before taking off at a quicker pace down the street. Soon enough to was a full sprint, sudden;t he turned sharply and slammed his left shoulder into what seemed like open air. Instead of just hitting nothing, his shoulder slammed into a barrier with such power it sent the invisible being to the ground.

The man shimmered into existence as his hat fell to the ground revealing a young blonde teenager. The teenager's blue eyes widened as he looked at the huge man, fear clearly evident in his eyes. The young teen rose quickly from the ground and drew his sword. A three and half foot long bronze sword. "Ares." He snarled. Remembering the god from his prior visit to Olympus.

"Luke Castellan, Hermes brat." He said. Luke flinched at Hermes name. "You stole my father's bolt, well sorry but now I must kill you." He said before he widely swung his sword at the son of Hermes. The son of Hermes ducked under the swing and rolled forward towards Ares and brought up a sword towards his exposed midsection. With speed a huge man like him shouldn't have he brought his blade back down, blocking the strike from the son of Hermes.

Luke stumbled back a step from the blade. He looked back up at his opponent only to get a large kick in the chest, sending him back to the ground. "You think you could beat a god fool." He snarled. Luke rose to his feet again and struck with renewed force. The blades crashed in midair with a shower of sparks. Their faces inches apart as they struggled to gain advantage over the other. Luke grinned before spitting in Ares face.

Ares recoiled in shock. Before he could react Luke slammed his fist into Ares nose. The force of the punch breaking his nose. Immortal ichor spewed out of his nose as he stumbled back a step. Luke gained a smug grin and slashed his sword. Slicing across Ares rib cage before he could react. Ares grimaced in pain. The cut wasn't deep but hurt like Hades.

His eyes burst into angrier flames from the fury he had obtained. Ares ducked under his blow and slashed at his waist. The son of Hermes with the agility of his father rolled backwards avoiding the blade. Luke smirked arrogantly and jumped forward, slashing at Ares sword arm.

As Luke went to slash at Ares sword hand, the god of war brought up his other fist into Luke's cheek. The force of the punch shattering his cheekbone and causing him to stumble back. He looked up to see Ares blade coming at him, he quickly raised his blade to block the blow but the strike was to powerful and he could only redirect it. The blade slashed across Luke's arm. The demigod roared in pain as his sword clattered to the ground.

He went to reach for it but the hilt of Ares blade slammed into his chest sending him to the ground. Luke went to rise but Ares put a boot on his chest and put the point of his sword to Luke's neck.

The demigod gulped nervously as Ares grinned sadistically. "Wait." Luke pleaded. Ares narrowed his eyes and pushed the sword tighter against Luke's neck.

"Oh yeah and why would I do that?" He snarled. Luke smiled for a second.

"War, you love war, this will cause the worst war in existence, the gods will be forced to take side and this world will be plunged into a never ending bloodbath and earth will become the battle field." Ares smiled faded and he looked at the demigod seriously.

"No, no I can't. You won't trick me half breed. I am a god and you will die for your foolishness for challenging me." He sneered at the arrogant demigod. Ares looked in the eyes of Luke Castellan. As his flaming eyes bored into him he went to kill him. But before he could the demigods eyes started to glow gold.

Ares eyes widened in shock and all his functions failed as a deep, dark voice he had heard only a couple times before spoke in his mind, taking control of him and commanding him to do as he said.

_Take the Bolt and the Helm and Hide them, command a quest and do as I say _

Ares couldn't control what he was doing as he looked Luke in the eyes, which were still glowing gold. "Give me the bolt and Helm." He sneered.

Luke smirked and handed him the weapons. "Now go." He commanded the demigod. Luke picked up his sword and grabbed hi invisibility hat and sprinted away.

_Heal Yourself. Go back to Olympus, hide the weapons and wait for my call. Lie to the Olympians and tell them you didn't find them. _

The voice ordered. Ares nodded like a mindless zombie. He nodded and flashed out.

Ares appeared in the throne room. The other three gods sent to find the bolt had returned them already. Ares was completely healed and looked at his father. "I could not find the weapon father." He said.

_Good, good. _

The voice mused. Zeus looked taken aback. Before he huffed angrily. "Fine, my daughter shall lead the quest. Any objections." Athena frowned and raised her hand. Zeus narrowed his eyes at his daughter but told her to speak.

"We will be sending her to the Underworld and try and convince Hades to give the bolt back. Hades has already tried to kill Thalia many times, if she is to enter the Underworld without permission, Hades will surely kill her and send her to eternal punishment. Think of your decision father." Zeus glared at his daughter. He wanted Thalia to return the bolt to him and gain more popularity for his child to be a hero.

"No, it is final, Thalia shall lead the quest." Athena glared at her father with her grey eyes but Artemis had enough. She stood from her throne, her silver eyes brimming with anger as she glowed silver as her fury started to rise.

"Enough father, this is not a dictatorship, the council makes the decisions not you." She screamed. Zeus stood from his throne. His eyes pulsating with power and fury.

"Silence, I am King and my word is law." He snarled savagely. Artemis sat back in her throne, wisely not saying anything but she was still shaking with fury at her douche of a father.

"Hermes, summon Chiron immediately." Hermes nodded and disappeared only to reappear a second later with a shocked centaur.

Chiron looked around nervously before bowing the King of Olympus. "What am I doing here Mi' lord?" He asked Zeus politely.

Zeus looked at the trainer of heroes with a calmer expression. "Chiron, my master bolt has been stolen." Chiron' brown eyes widened but he kept quiet to avoid punishment from Zeus as he kept in his bow. "I have sent out my children to find it and return it, however they have failed. A quest must be called to retrieve it and my daughter shall lead the quest. Any question?" He asked the centaur.

"Yes, mi' lord, who do you believe took your bolt?" Zeus gazed at the centaur.

"Hades, I am sure of it. You will send my daughter on a quest, today before the night ends, you will tell her of the news and she is to leave at dawn with her two companions. Understand?" He said dangerously calm. Chiron nodded and bit his tongue. "Then be out of my presence." He said before waving his hand.

The centaur vanished and reappeared on the porch of the big house in camp.

He cantered nervously before taking off towards the Zeus cabin. He knocked on the door nervously and tried to keep the amount of worry off his face. Seconds later the sloppy daughter of Zeus, came to the door. Her eyes were half closed and her raven black hair was a rat's nest. She yawned and looked at Chiron confused. "Chiron, what are you..." She yawned again. "doing here?" She asked him.

"Please follow me, Thalia." He ordered. The sleepy daughter of Zeus nodded her head and followed Chiron towards the big house, her eyes sleepy and she was stumbling around.

Finally they got to the big house where Chiron motioned for her to take a seat on a chair. Thalia was now somewhat awake. And she looked at Chiron confused. "What is it Chiron, you seem nervous and worried." Chiron gulped and looked at Thalia.

"Your father has issued a quest." Thalia's eyes widened and she looked at Chiron in shock.

"What?" She screamed.

"Your father has had his master bolt stolen." Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "And your father has tasked you with the responsibility of returning it to him." Her eyes widened even further.

"What? How did he lose it? Where could have it been? Who could have stolen it?" She asked rapidly. Despite the situation Chiron chuckled.

"It was stolen, and Zeus believes he knows the culprit." Thalia looked at him waiting for the answer. "Hades. You must go to the Underworld and get it back from him." Thalia looked at Chiron in shock.

"What? He tried to kill me, my father is trying to send me to my death." She screamed. Chiron didn't respond but looked at her with sad eyes.

"Los Angeles is where the entrance to the Underworld is. You may pick two companions and be set off at dawn. But first you must go to the Oracle." Thalia shivered as she remembered Luke's description.

Thalia turned to go to the attic when Chiron grabbed her shoulder. Her fear and nervousness was huge. "You will survive, you are one of the bravest people I have met, believe in your abilities and it will be alright." Thalia nodded her fear dying down a bit and she made her way to the attic.

She gagged as her electric blue eyes gazed upon the Oracle of Delphi. She waited for it to speak, when it didn't she asked it a question. "What must I do to please my father?" She asked.

The Oracle straightened and green mist spewed out of the mummies mouth as it spoke in a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

_You Shall Go West and Face the God Who Has Turned_

_You Shall Find What was Stolen ,and see it Safely Returned _

_You Shall Be Betrayed By One Who Calls You a Friend _

_And You Shall Fail to Get What Matters Most to You in the End _

Thalia stood there in shock and looked at the Oracle as it's eyes dimmed and slumped back to looking lifeless and Thalia shivered before she sprinted out of the highway. She went back to Chiron and only told him the first two lines of the prophecy. Chiron looked at her knowingly. But didn't press her for more. Something she was very grateful more.

Through the silence questions pounded Thalia's skull. The god who has turned? Hades obviously. But something in the back of her mind told her it wasn't him. Find what has stolen and see it safely returned? She would find her father's master bolt. But what friend shall betray her? She didn't know but she was scared.

Fail to get what matters most in the end? She didn't know what she wanted. She walked out of the big house pondering her thoughts.

Thalia walked to her cabin exhausted. It was the middle of night and she told Annabeth they were going on a quest to get her father's master bolt. For some reason she couldn't decide on another companion to accompany her on the quest. Luke?

She had ruled out that idea, after Luke's failure he was bitter and angry. Cold for some reason and he hadn't really hung out with her recently and it hurt her a lot. She didn't want to open any of his bitter memories and what happened when he failed. She was oblivious as she walked into her cabin until she looked up and nearly screamed.

The same man who saved her long ago was standing in front of her. Same raven black hair with white streaks, the most peculiar eye color she had ever seen before. The same height and muscles as before. "Why are you here?" She hissed at him. He just chuckled and motioned for her to sit. Which she obliged.

"I am here to help you on your quest with you and the daughter of Athena." He said. Thalia looked at him confused. Her electric blue eyes dancing with lightning.

"I don't even know who you are." She snapped. "You could be evil. You could be something else. By your aura of power and your different powers I assume you are a god. If you are than how could you even help us? You have to follow the Ancient laws."

The man just chuckled again. "My name is Perseus." Thalia opened her mouth to speak but Perseus raised his hand. "I am definitely not evil. I swore an oath to you long ago don't you remember." She face palmed and then grinned but was still confused. "I am a god, just forgotten by my family and forced to be erased from history. Because my family erased me from history I am above the Ancient Laws and can do as i please without consequence. And how it is I am to help you is." He stopped and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly there was a flash of light that surrounded Perseus. She looked away and when the light died down she looked back. In his place was a fourteen year old boy. With complete raven black hair and instead of his unusual eyes they were now turquoise, a mix of green and blue. Paler than most people's skin and a three foot bronze blade hung at his side.

"I will be going as your third companion on the quest and will help you during it. I will not be able to use a large portion of my powers but I will if necessary."

"But no one has ever seen you before, do you think they will really allow you on a quest?" Perseus gave her a sly grin.

"Yes, I'm sure they will." Thalia looked at him and he pouted. "Fine, I used the mist to make it seem like they all know me. I am Percy Jackson son of Nemesis." He sad.

"You may be able to trick them but can you trick the gods?" She asked.

Perseus smirked. "I don't need to. The gods don't care for the people they knock up. Well Nemesis does which is why I picked her. But anyways they don't care for their children and they will be watching your quest but they'll just see me as some random kid." He said smirking and Thalia nodded in understanding.

"Now get some rest Thalia. The quest will be a dangerous one. Very dangerous." Thalia nodded sleepily and collapsed into a bed, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Perseus chuckled at Thalia and vanished from the Zeus cabin.

**Dream Land**

Thalia looked around and noticed fourteen thrones jutting out of the ground with an immortal being sitting atop each. She would have guessed it was the Olympian throne room had it not been for the fourteen thrones.

She looked around and gasped. Sitting atop the throne in the center of all the thrones was Perseus. The same man who saved her and was in her cabin not a minute before she fell asleep.

Why was Perseus in a throne? She looked around it and noticed that a man who looked a lot like the statue in her room and had the same electric blue eyes as her was sitting on a throne that was not in the center.

What was going on? Her father is King. From this way it looked like Perseus was King. She jumped, startled as she heard Perseus' booming voice echo across the contents of the throne room.

"Today is a magnificent day. We have defeated the Titans that threatened the safety of this world with their injustice and evil ways. Today is a new day where the gods have taken rule and we will set this world right. The way the world is supposed to be. We defeated our father Kronos and hopefully the evil is gone for awhile and we can rule in peace."

Thalia's eyes widened and her mind felt like bursting. Perseus was a part of the council of Olympus and he looked like he was King. Kronos was his father. Just like her father Zeus. So he was Zeus' brother. What the hell was going on?

She looked around the throne room and saw the angry gaze of her father. He was angry and she could guess why. He wanted to be King. But if Perseus was King then how did her father become King? How did Perseus get erased from history? Her mind felt like it was going to explode.

Her dream shifted. She gasped at the sight. He could see that the gods were speaking but right now she couldn't her them. Instead she saw the gods binding Perseus and they all raised their weapons at him. "No." She screamed as the gods attacked and destroyed Perseus. Oh gods. She was so confused right now.

The image froze and she turned around to see three old ladies, with shears, yarn and thread. "Now you know about the one who saved you." They spoke in unison. Sending shivers down her spine. "How he came to be King and how he was forgotten by all. His yearns to see his family again Thalia Grace." She growled but the fates ignored her. "He will return as King of Olympus and who's side will you choose. The father who cares nothing for you or the Uncle who has already shown he loves you?" They asked.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't decide. She realized what she wanted most. For her father to care for her to actually love her and treat her as his daughter. And she realized that wouldn't happen so she knew her decision. If it came down to siding with her father Zeus or her uncle Perseus. She would choose Perseus.

**Another Chapter and well okay. Tell me the good the bad. **

**Please vote in the poll and tell me which story you want to be my top priority. **

**Return of the Dead King 13**

**Children of the Underworld 8**

**Prince of Night 5 **

**Thanks for Reading **


	7. The Quest Has Been Fun

**Return of the Dead King**

**This chapter is going up to the end of the arch. **

**Chapter 7**

**The Quest Has Been Fun **

Annabeth looked at Percy Jackson son of Nemesis warily. She barely knew him but had to admit he looked very handsome. With a perfect tan, pearly white teeth and packed with muscle, but not too much. And his eyes, oh my gods they are a beautiful greenish, blue, a turquoise color eye that she had never seen anyone ever have. And it irked her.

And for what she previously remembered was Percy and Thalia had never even talked to each other before. now the two were talking to each other like they had known each other forever. And they never included her in their conversation and it angered her to no end. Also Thalia chose this son of Nemesis, over Luke who was a son of Hermes. Not only was he way more skilled with a blade than Percy but he had many more talents. Stealing, immense speed and he was also a part of their family.

Thalia didn't even seem to care that she left Luke out to dry. Luke could actually gain success and glory on this quest since he failed the other one. But no, she chose some weak son of Nemesis. The minor goddess of Revenge. What could he do?

She interrupted Thalia and Percy talking. "So Thalia, care to tell me why you chose a son of Nemesis over Luke?" She hissed with an undertone of anger towards the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia rolled her electric blue eyes. "I chose Percy because he cared, Luke has changed since his quest and sulked and hasn't even talked to me since he failed. But Percy has been there for me and I wanted him to come. He is very skilled." Annabeth rolled her grey eyes.

"Luke is way more skilled than Percy, he is the son of a major god. Percy is only a son of Nemesis a minor goddess. Luke would be way more helpful." Percy's turquoise eyes flared in anger and hatred at the daughter of Athena.

"Shut up, daughter of Athena." He spat with such ferocity that both girls flinched. "You are a daughter of Athena, a wisdom goddess. Now act like it. You think you are so high and mighty, so smart that you are judging me based on my parentage. And listen to this. My mother is the daughter of a Primordial goddess. Nyx her self. One of the most powerful Primordial' to exist so think and use your wisdom before you let such blasphemy come from your mouth." He snarled.

Annabeth's face turned red from anger. She gripped her dagger so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Don't you speak to me like that. I am a daughter of the wisdom goddess and she will strike you down. I am also one of the leaders of this quest and I order you to shut up." She said with seniority lacing her tone.

"First things first your mother wouldn't, she wouldn't break the ancient laws just to spite you. Oh wait yes she will. Let's see Medusa, and Arachne, she was jealous of them, because they were better than her. Second thing you aren't a leader none of us are, we are all an equal part of this quest." He snarled at her. Annabeth drew her dagger.

"Never speak of my mother like that." She growled. Percy let out a hearty laugh.

"Why not? Why do you defend your mother when she doesn't do the same for you?" He asked. She froze completely. He was right. Her mother had done nothing for her. Why did she care? Why defend her mother when she doesn't do the same.

"Because she's a goddess." Percy let out a booming laugh that caused her to jump back.

"You know the only gods and goddesses that would ever care for their children are Hades, and the two virgin goddesses Hestia and Artemis." He growled. Annabeth was literally steaming.

"My mother is a virgin goddess." Percy laughed again.

"That's a load of complete bull shit." He hissed. She faltered and lowered her knife. While she was distracted Percy smacked the knife out of her hand. The knife hit the window of the bus and it cracked. "Sit. Now, we are done talking of this nonsense and about your stupid pride." He snarled. "We are on a quest and should not fight a meaningless feud with each other." He said suddenly calm.

Percy said before relaxing and putting his head on Thalia's lap. She jumped because she wasn't expecting it. "Thals, your lap is like a pillow." He said. Thalia blushed and Annabeth giggled as Percy quickly removed the tension from the bus. Suddenly the bus screeched to a halt. The doors squeaked open and three old men walked in and sat in a row of seats. Percy sat up in alarm and put a hand to his raven locks, when he remembered his blade was in a sheathe to his right.

Percy put a hand on the hilt of Riptide. He could clearly see the lame disguise that was shrouded in mist, while Thalia and Annabeth sat there confused to his look of alarm. Don't they teach them anything at that Camp. "What is it?" Thalia whispered in Percy's ear.

"Thalia, those men that just boarded, are Cyclopes in disguise. Probably sent by Poseidon." He whispered back.

"But why? Isn't Hades the one trying to kill me?" Percy smirked, while Annabeth listened to their conversation without them knowing.

"I have a feeling Hades won't try to harm you anymore." He said knowingly. Thalia looked at him confused but he just smiled at her.

Annabeth's suspicion was starting to grow, the son of Nemesis seemed to know about the treacherous god. Was Percy a traitor to? He could be the way he speaks of the gods and her mother proved he had no love for them.

Suddenly the three disguised cyclopes stood from their seats and started walking towards the back. Where they were. Percy grinned and slammed his elbow into the cracked window. The window shattered loudly and the passengers screamed. But Percy seemed unaffected. The bus driver slammed on his brakes. The three cyclopes flew down on the ground. "Jump out the window I'll hold them off." Percy said. Annabeth nodded not really caring if the son of Nemesis got hurt. She casually jumped out the window, which was about six feet up.

Thalia quickly followed and landed behind her. They saw the bus passengers filing out of the door. They tried to look at what was happening between the cyclopes and Percy but the windows were tinted to dark.

Percy rushed forward and drove Anaklusmos into one of the cyclopes skulls. The stupid monster dissolved into dust. The other two rose from the bus aisle floor faster than Percy could expect. One swung their fist catching the powerful god in the chest. Percy flew back slammed into one of the bus seats and flipped over it and landed upside down in that seat.

Percy rolled aside as the club smashed into the seat, crushing it like aluminum foil. Percy landed in the aisle and rolled backwards again. Dodging the other cyclopes club. Percy pulled a knife from his belt and threw it. The knife stuck hilt deep into the monster's chest and it roared in pain.

Percy slammed it's fist into the other cyclopes jaw so hard that the beast slammed into the buses roof so hard it broke into dust. The golden sprinkled from the ceiling. Percy drove his bronze blade into the cyclopes heart and it dissolved into dust as well. Percy looked out the window and could see a huge storm now brewing, like to rapidly. The hairs on his neck stood up and before he could react lightning arced down from the sky and hit the bus, the bus exploded into into fragments.

"Percy." Thalia screamed at the deafening blast that was ringing in her ears. Annabeth grabbed her arm and pulled her into the forest. The noise died down and Thalia glared at the daughter of Athena. "We have to go back. Percy's back there." Thalia said.

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes. "No one could have survived that, and please let's be real, we would do better without him." Thalia smacked her across the face. Annabeth's jaw dropped and she held a hand to her red cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you, a human just died you selfish bitch. He fought the cyclopes while you ran away because you were scared." She snarled. Annabeth glared at Thalia with a look of betrayal and sprinted towards the lights up ahead that they started to see in the night.

Thalia rushed after her blonde friend who was pissing her off. She rushed through the rest of the forest and saw a bright neon red sign that nearly blinded the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia couldn't read the sign but she was extremely worried. A building in the middle of nowhere with a sing that was murder for her eyes. That didn't say suspicion or what?

She grabbed Annabeth's arm and stopped her. She just glared at Thalia and roughly pulled away and sprinted towards the doors of the building. "Annabeth, stop being an idiot." She snarled and chased after her.

Once she walked through the doors her stomach grumbled loudly as an aroma of foods filled her nose. She could smell a perfectly cooked burger, fries and so many other interesting and delicious smells.

Her eyes glazed over and she failed to notice the statue's eyes following her and the looks of horror on their faces that were basically telling her to run. She sat next to Annabeth on the bench. To see a middle aged middle eastern woman who had her head and eyes covered by a black shawl. She could hear the faint scent of hissing in the background but she ignored it as she stuffed her face full of the foods.

She finished and looked at the woman. She was getting sleepy and she could see Annabeth's eyes drooping as well. "You two are so beautiful, I was very pretty like you years ago, but an old grudge with another one who was jealous of me ruined my looks. Can I have a picture for you to show my future customers of your beauty."

They blushed from her praises. They smiled eagerly and looked at her, because they wanted to show off their looks. The women stood in front of them and looked at them. She raised her hands to take off her shawl when Thalia interrupted, the drowsiness was slowly disappearing. "You don't have a camera."

She smiled at the two. "I just need to line it up and the shawl blocks my vision from taking a good picture." She said as she went to pull it down. Just before she could a figure in the shadow slammed into her. Knocking the woman to the floor. Her shawl fell to the ground. "Don't look, it's Medusa." A familiar voice said and Annabeth's mind nearly exploded, how could he have survived?

"Foolish demigod, you cannot face me." Medusa snarled. She looked at him in the eye and the 'demigod' looked right back at her. Not moving and not turning to stone. She gasped in disbelief. "How?" She screeched. Her claws started to grow longer and she sprinted at the son of Nemesis. Percy's bronze blade flashed in the light.

Percy rolled aside and threw his blade. Riptide sailed through the air right threw Medusa's chest, right where her monster heart would be. She growled in pain and fell to her knees. She then grinned evilly. "Foolish demigod, that can't kill me." She said.

Percy smirked. "I know." Percy grabbed the blade and pulled, wrenching the blade free before spinning and swinging, severing the gorgon's head from it's body. Percy smirked and placed the shawl over Medusa's severed head. "You guys can look now." Percy called to Annabeth and Thalia.

Thalia's eyes snapped open and she looked at Percy. She was shocked ad hoped he wasn't to badly damaged. But his skin was black with soot and from electrical burns, but other than that the god disguised as a demigod was alright. "Percy are you okay?" Thalia asked concerned.

Percy merely nodded and looked at them. Thalia grabbed a towel off the ground and handed it to him. "You should clean yourself, your kind of covered with soot." Thalia looked at the burns. "My father did this." She touched one of the burns. Percy winced a little but he shook his head.

"No it wasn't your father." He said solemnly. Thalia looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It was Poseidon." Thalia gave him a completely blank look.

"Poseidon can't control lightning though." She said confused.

Percy chuckled. "Think about his titles, the storm that whipped up before the lightning, Poseidon is known as the storm bringer. Which means he also has control over lightning as well when the contents are within a storm." Thalia nodded, finally realizing the answer.

Percy looked at Annabeth who was still staring at him. Completely unable to form a likely logical answer as too how it was possible he was even alive. "You done yet." Percy's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "A train station isn't that far from here. The train is going west all the way to Denver in eight hours." Percy said looking at the sun starting to rise in the sky.

"How do you know? We don't even have any money." Annabeth said. Percy smirked.

"You let me worry about the money. k?" He said looking at them. Annabeth nodded, not even realizing he didn't answer the first question.

Percy walked out of the old abandoned building. Thalia and Annabeth trailing behind.

Eight hours later they were standing in line to board the train. They walked up to the train man. "Tickets?" He said in a gruff demanding tone. Percy rolled his eyes at the man. He snapped his fingers in front of the big man. The mist thickened around the mortal addling his brain.

"Us three." Percy said gesturing to Thalia and Annabeth. "Have already given you are tickets." The guy nodded and motioned for them to board the train.

"What did you do?" Thalia asked Percy and Annabeth looked at him curiously as well. Percy smirked.

"I altered the mist, don't they teach you guys that at camp?" He asked the two demigoddesses. Thalia shrugged and followed him aboard. But Annabeth caught on to something he said.

Percy spoke as if he wasn't a part of camp. What if he used the mist to alter the minds of everyone at camp and sneak in to destroy them? She did not like the son of Nemesis. He was hiding to much stuff he should tell them. Reluctantly she followed.

Thalia sat by the window while Annabeth looked out the window from across the train cart. All while Percy was sleeping on the chair beside her, using her lap as a pillow. Of course, she knew that he wasn't in love with her or in search of a relationship of that kind, but it was more like how an older brother acts with her younger sister. She hoped Percy felt that way because that's how she felt.

Percy her super all powerful big brother. Well kind of weird at first but she didn't care. She was glad Percy's is closer to her. As she looked out the window she listened to the steady heartbeat and breathing of his while he slept. She could feel Annabeth's steady gaze upon her. But she just ignored it and looked out the window.

She almost gasped, outside the window was a lion, it's gold fur glittering in the sunlight. It was about the size of a giant hummer. It leaped away and Thalia lost sight of it.

"What's going on between you to?" Thalia's gaze snapped to Annabeth. Her electric blue eyes boring into her grey ones that she almost shivered. But Annabeth steeled her nerves. Thalia sighed.

"He's like my older brother, someone who cares deeply about me and would do anything to keep me safe. I love him but like a brother." Annabeth nodded in acceptance.

"So what about Luke, you hang out with Percy to get away from him?" She asked harshly. Thalia glared at the daughter of Athena.

"Quiet, I don't want to talk about Luke. Okay? So just sit and relax." Thalia said.

"You know Percy's being stupid. Relaxation is what get's you killed in our world and he's sleeping." Annabeth said. Thalia snarled quietly and glared at her.

"He's exhausted he was struck by lightning and saved us from being turned to stone by Medusa, he also fought her while we just looked away. He's saved our lives multiple times. Why don't you trust him?" She growled. Annabeth's face turned red from anger.

"He's hiding something, no I can't trust him because it isn't wise." Thalia snorted at her.

"He is completely trustworthy." Annabeth huffed. Thalia suddenly saw the St. Louis Arch. She mentally groaned. Now Annabeth was going to turn into super freaky genius and drive her and Percy insane.

Sure enough seconds later, the girl is literally nose pressed against the window, drooling at the sight of the Arch. Thalia rolled her eyes. Somethings never, ever change.

"Wake Percy up. We're going sightseeing." Annabeth said to her without looking back. Thalia tapped Percy on the forehead. Percy groaned and snuggled in deeper to her lap. He turned over, so his face was now staring at her stomach. He muttered something like a name. "Zoe." Thalia thought she heard him say. She put a finger on his arm and gave him a slight shock.

Percy's eyes snapped open and he rolled off of Thalia's lap and on the floor. He groaned and stood up. Dusting him self off. Percy looked around, when he noticed Thalia and Annabeth were fine he relaxed. "What?" He asked Thalia. Thalia smirked slyly.

"Were you thinking about a girl in your sleep. You were muttering her name." Percy immediately turned a violent shade of red. Which caused Thalia to chuckle and Percy to roll his eyes.

"Let's go sightseeing." Annabeth interrupted them. Percy looked at her increndously. But she kept on drooling out the window.

"What? We are on a mission to find the master bolt one of the most powerful weapons ever created and you want to go on that thing." He said, noticing Thalia immediately turn a very pale shade of white.

She only nodded. Minutes later the three entered the Arch. While Percy had to refrain from slicing his immortal head off from his body because the daughter of Athena was just spewing out useless facts that Percy didn't care for. Percy saw Thalia chuckling. "You'll get used to it in time." Thalia whispered in his ear. He nodded.

They finally stopped at an elevator. "Let's go up." Thalia immediately turned pale once again. Percy grabbed her hand. Sending a soft golden glow into her body. Spreading hope and soothing her fear. The color in her face returned and she shot Percy a grateful look.

Percy noticed the same old fat lady and her dog that had been following them were now in the same elevator as them. A dog on a leash. Percy was pretty sure he saw a no dogs allowed sign. So he was about 100 percent sure that they were monsters.

They got to the top and Annabeth looked over the side. Thalia paled again. Percy once again grabbed her hand and sent pulsating lights into her body, soothing her and calming her down.

Thalia shot Percy another grateful look.

After Annabeth stopped her yapping as Percy called it, which made Thalia laugh. They went towards the elevator. The elevator was full as a husband, wife and their kid went into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed Percy drew Riptide, the blade waiting to destroy some more monsters. Thalia and Annabeth deciding to trust Percy's judgement and drew their weapons.

Suddenly the monsters shifted forms. The little dog changed, growing to a gigantic size and looked like a giant rottweiler. With a serpent's tail and flames roaring from his mouth. The fat lady morphed into a monster that was even scarier. It sent shivers down the spines of Thalia and Annabeth. "I'll take the bitch, you take the dog." They both nodded quickly.

Percy charged the giant monster. He rolled aside from her giant talons. "You believe you can fight me son of Nemesis." The monster laughed. "I rarely get a chance to test heroes these day and was sent by Poseidon to kill the daughter of Zeus. So I might as well kill you quickly. I am Echidna, mother of all monsters little demigod, now come forward and face your death like a man." She snarled.

Percy snarled and lunged forward. Rolling under the mother of all monsters claws and drove Riptide through it's gut. The monsters eyes widened and she backhanded him in the chest, sending her flying into the Arch's glass. Thankfully it didn't shatter.

Percy rolled aside from the claws that would have split him into two. He jumped up and slashed at her neck. The monster immediately dissolved into dust as the head was cut off.

Percy looked over to see a horrid sight.

Thalia rolled aside from the dog's flames. But the heat singed her jacket sleeves. She jabbed her spear at the dog's side. The spear merely bounced off of the fur. She forgot about the serpent as it sank it's fangs into her thigh. She screamed in pain as she felt the serpent's poison enter her veins. She stumbled backwards.

She grabbed the melting glass that barely kept her from falling. She was about to die and she knew it. She watched in horror as Annabeth charged the beast, knife in hand to draw it's attention. The serpent slammed into her chest with it's head. Annabeth flew back and hit the elevator doors. The Chimera lunged at her. She took a step back forgetting she was on a ledge and she tumbled off the Arch.

Percy's eyes widened as he watched Thalia fall. He snapped his fingers and time stopped around the Chimera. He drove his blade into the monsters maw and watched it dissolve into golden dust.

Percy then took a deep breath and swanned dived off the Arch. Percy tucked his arms in, making him shoot downward much faster towards the Mississippi river. He caught up to Thalia quickly and wrapped her arms around her. Thalia tried to buck and slammed the back of her head into his nose.

"Ow." She shrieked and at his voice he calmed. Percy rolled his eyes and just before they could be flattened on impact with the water they dissolved into shadows. They reappeared on the shore of the river. Thalia was panting and hyperventilating. Percy however was laying on the ground next to her, sending comforting thoughts.

She smiled at him weakly and groaned. "No more monuments or any of that crap. Boring stuff get's us killed." Thalia said. Percy nodded and smiled. "Where's Annabeth?" She asked Percy. He grinned and raised up three fingers, two one.

"Thalia, Percy." Annabeth's voice screeched as she came over to the shore. Percy smiled smugly at Thalia while she rolled her eyes.

"How are you guys alive? That shouldn't be possible?" Annabeth said, looking at them in confusion. Percy smirked while Thalia paled, unable to see a way of getting out of this one.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth you should have seen it. Thalia was all super woman and was flying. She lightly brought us to the ground. It was amazing. I guess being a daughter of Zeus gets you some perks, huh." Annabeth narrowed her eyes, then she shrugged and accepted his answer. Thalia sighed in relief.

Percy smirked at them. "Yes, Thals is pretty cool. But no more education it will get us killed." Thalia nodded in agreement and Annabeth huffed in frustration.

**Yay. Longest chapter for this story. I deeply thank you if you read this. Please review and tell me. The good? Bad? Or Awful? **

**Kay, I would really appreciate it. **

**Thanks for Reading **


	8. It's All About the Dreams

**Return of the Dead King**

**Chapter 8**

**It's All about the Dreams**

Thalia stood from her spot on the ground. As soon as she stepped forward her ankle buckled underneath her and she fell to the ground and spluttered weakly. She had forgotten completely about the Chimera poison. She could feel it spreading through her veins and into her heart. She could feel her insides were melting.

Her organs turning into goo. Her skin was turning ashen gray. Her eyes fluttered weakly as her electric blue eyes started to dim. Before her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

As soon as Thalia collapsed to the ground Percy jumped up and ran to her. His face was very concerned and his eyes were barely holding back tears as he looked at someone who was like his little sister dying. Annabeth was crying and placed her head on Thalia's chest.

"Annabeth move." Percy demanded. Without question Annabeth took a couple steps back. "She isn't going to make it is she? She can't, she can't." Annabeth screamed as a wave of fresh tears poured down her face. Percy glared at her for saying such a thing, which caused her to flinch back slightly. The son of Nemesis had the worst glare she had ever seen. Even worse than Thalia's and that was saying something.

Perseus didn't know what to do. Chimera poison was extremely hard to heal. Even though Perseus was one of the most powerful beings ever to live he just wasn't a god of medicine. He doubted even Apollo could completely heal this poison before Thalia would die. But he wasn't going to allow her to die. Perseus loved her, like a older brother loves her little sister. Tears now fell from his fake turquoise eyes.

He had to try something, and a old memory triggered in his mind. From the days of the Titanomachy. His father had reversed the time of Rhea's body to slow down the pregnancy of her first child so he could think of a plan to rid of his other children so he could avoid the prophecy and rule the world forever.

His plan had worked, but in the long run obviously he lost. However if he was able to due the same thing and reverse Thalia's body and the Chimera poison. Once the poison was out of her heart he may be able to heal it. Perseus placed his left hand on her calf over the fang marks. He then placed his right hand over her heart.

His hands started to glow gold. The gold washing over Thalia, reversing her blood stream as the poison started to recede and leave her heart. The glow continued until Perseus was sure that he could heal the wound. The golden glow vanished and was replaced by a midnight purple glow. The poison started to vanish from her blood stream. His face started to bead in sweat. Healing was very exhausting for him. The poison in her blood vanished completely and Percy stumbled back. "How did you do that?" Percy turned towards the voice to see Annabeth looking at him shock.

"My mother taught me." He said hoarsely.

His turquoise eyes were dull and his face pale. However he smiled as the color in Thalia's face returned. He took a step towards Annabeth and collapsed. He was extremely tired now. "Ambrosia?" He asked Annabeth. Seconds later Ambrosia was in his hand. He popped it in his mouth and the food of the gods power washed over him. Ridding him of his sweat. His eyes started to glow again and his face started to gain color. He sighed as the taste in his mouth ended. It tasted like one of Zoe's kisses. He was in bliss until it faded and he slumped sadly.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "We have to get to the train, it leaves in five minutes." He said. Annabeth's grey eyes widened.

"We won't get there in time and especially not with carrying Thalia." Annabeth said negatively. Percy smirked at her.

"I'll carry Thalia." He said. Before Annabeth could argue he threw Thalia over his shoulder like she was a sandbag and sprinted towards the train station.

Annabeth couldn't believe how fast the son of Nemesis could run. He ran way faster than any of the Hermes kids at camp. She had to fully sprint to catch up with him and he looked as if he thought he was jogging. And he had Thalia over his back, but that didn't seem to deter him as he ran. The two made it onto the train with a minute to spare.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Percy asked Annabeth who rolled her eyes.

"You are carrying a passed out girl over your shoulders, of course their staring at you." Annabeth said. She swear she could have heard him mutter.

"Mortals." But she shrugged it off. Thinking that might just be her hallucinating after the long run. Her face was read and she was breathing heavily. Even though Percy didn't seem bothered at all by the fact he just ran that fast and far. His breathing hadn't changed at all. Which seemed a little weird to her, but she didn't really care at the moment.

Percy carefully laid Thalia down on a chair and placed her head in his lap as he looked down at her in concern. Percy looked at Annabeth. "Care to take watch, I'm exhausted." Percy said with a yawn. Annabeth nodded and he fell asleep as soon as he shut his eyes.

Annabeth smiled. Thalia and Percy were a lot alike and could be twins if not for their eye color. The two were also awfully close. Like a brother and sister. That made her a tad upset. If Thalia thought of Percy as a brother, maybe she still liked Luke and would get together with him. She was hoping Thalia and Percy would get together so she could be with Luke, even though he was slightly older than her. But she didn't seem to think about that.

**Thalia's Beautiful Dream Land **

The last thing Thalia could remember as darkness washed over her, was the Chimera poison coursing through her veins and pumping into her heart. She felt feverish and she felt like she was disintegrating. So maybe she was dead and now in the realm of her uncle. She hoped that she wouldn't get eternity in punishment for being Zeus' daughter.

When all of a sudden the pain subsided and she was immediately thrusted into a dream.

Thalia was standing in the middle of the throne room of Olympus. The throne room looked exactly like the last time she had been there on the day of the Winter Solstice. And the same as it had been in her dream. But instead of Perseus' throne in the middle, her father's throne was placed.

And laying casually on the seat of the throne was her father's symbol of power. The Master bolt. Wasn't it stolen? Why was she on a quest. Then she noticed the simple stone guess chair at the end of the thrones. The guest throne for Hades when he visited Olympus, which was only on the day of the Winter Solstice. Which meant she was having a dream about her father's bolt being stolen and she would find out who took it.

The Master bolt was radiating power and was glowing with a slight electric hue. Coursing with electricity. Who could have taken it? She wondered. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

At first it seemed to be nothing, but then she noticed the shadow without a person. She had only seen this a few times before. When Annabeth used her invisibility hat. But she couldn't have done it. Could she? She would never betray her and force her on a quest where she would already have died had it not been for the super powerful god watching over her.

But the shadow seemed slightly larger than Annabeth's. She watched as the shadow strolled over to her father's throne and pick it up. The bolt vanishing into thin air as the person touched it. The shadow then walked over to the simple throne for Hades.

And sitting atop was a crown of human bones and black metal. On the sides were black and red gems that glowed. Hades helm of darkness.

The thief then picked up the helm and it vanished to. Her eyes widened. That meant Hades symbol of power was taken as well. But was it Annabeth or someone else. The only people Annabeth trusted enough to give her hat to was her self and Luke.

But was it Luke? She didn't think he would do something like that. She followed the shadow and watched it leave Olympus. she continued to follow it until a large flash of light appeared. She knew who it was from the meeting Ares the god of war. He ran and slammed his shoulder into the shadow. The hat blasted off of the person's head but before she could see who it was the dream dissolved and she felt like screaming.

Once again she was in the Olympian throne room. Instead of being empty, it was full. Every throne was full. Except Hades guest chair was no longer there. She saw her father. Who was not holding his bolt. During the meeting she was at her father clenched onto his bolt tightly the whole time like it was his teddy bear. Her father then yelled loudly.

"Who is that brat and how is he so powerful? He is able to use shadows and heal such a dangerous poison. Who's child is that?" He yelled at the other gods. All of them immediately shook their heads.

"Then he must die. He is to powerful to be allowed to live." He said casually. Like he killed human beings every day. The other gods and goddesses didn't seem shocked by his offer. But Athena spoke up nervously from her throne.

"Father, we should wait to kill the demigod. Since he is so powerful he may be able to find your bolt. And once your symbol of power is given back to you, you may kill him. If you kill him now it will jeopardize the quest and your bolt shall be gone forever."

Zeus seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Yes that seems like a good idea. Get by bolt back and then kill a powerful demigod." He mused.

Artemis stood angrily from her throne. "If we kill the demigod after his service to us, then we are no better than the Titan scum we overthrew years ago. If you touch a hair on this demigod's head, I swear bu the River Styx should war come, I will not fight on Olympus's side." Thunder boomed loudly sealing the oath.

Gasps of shock rang throughout the throne room as Artemis defended a male. But she ignored them and glared at Zeus. Who's face was purple in rage. He stood from his throne angrily. "You dare defy your father." He roared.

"You are not my father." Artemis spat. "My father was killed long ago when your lust for power got the better of you. You are an old fool. To busy focused on old vendetta's and your lust for power that you do not see the signs. Then fine. I shall see you at our destruction." She said angrily before vanishing into a silver light. Leaving the contents of the throne room in a stunned silence.

Thalia her self was shocked. Artemis the man hating goddess was standing up for Perseus. And she didn't think of Zeus as her father but someone else. She wondered who.

"Moving on." Athena said. All eyes snapped to her and the silence was broken. "Next we should be talking on how Poseidon has broken the ancient laws and has been interfering on the quest since the beginning." Everyone's gaze turned to the god of the seas before they looked back at Athena confused.

Athena sighed in exasperation. "The cyclopes on the bus, sent by Poseidon to kill the quest members. The lighting that destroyed the bus and almost killed that boy. Sent by Poseidon. The Chimera and mother of all monster sent by Poseidon to kill Thalia." Poseidon turned pale.

"How dare you break the Ancient Laws." Zeus yelled at his brother. Poseidon stood from his throne, his Trident appearing in his hands.

"Did you care for those Laws when you killed Hades lover and children." He growled. "How about when you sired two children in two different aspects. One Greek and one Roman in the same family. Don't you dare talk to me about those laws when you break them everyday." Zeus stood from his throne angrily and raised his hand. Expecting his bolt to appear in his hands. "Fool." Poseidon shouted.

He slammed the butt of his Trident into the ground. Blasting the lord of the skies and king of Olympus off of his feet. Before Zeus could regain his bearings Poseidon's Trident was at his neck. The middle point piercing his windpipe. "Move and you go to Tartarus. Little brother." He spat. Zeus froze.

"Stop." Athena roared. Her spear and shield in hand as she looked at Poseidon threateningly. "Stand down Poseidon, or I will give you a taste of the goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy." Poseidon let out a booming laugh. But before he could react, a blunt object slammed into the back of his head. Poseidon gave a pained grunt before vanishing from the throne room in a sea green mist.

Thalia didn't know for sure what she saw. But she did know one thing. Percy and the Master bolt were throwing the gods into a civil war. One that would destroy Olympus, ripping them apart from the inside out. And she had a feeling this is what the thief wanted.

Her dream switched again.

This time it seemed to be the future.

Demigods were surrounded in a sea of monsters. Each and everyone fighting for their lives. As blades slashed and monsters slaughtered the demigods. She saw her self, fighting in a cyclone of wind and lighting. Destroying any monsters in her path. Her eyes glowing in power and light. But instead of her eyes being electric blue, they were midnight purple. Radiating power that sent fear at any who dared to lay their eyes upon her.

But that wasn't the sight that scared her the most. It was the sight of her brother fighting four super powerful beings at the same time. Each of them radiating so much power it made her father look like an ant.

Perseus was fighting a hopeless battle. Each of the four seemed to control an aspect of his power. Any of his powers he used, they would destroyed by the beings.

Perseus was at twenty feet tall, much taller than any of the other gods of Olympus. But the other beings were each at least thirty feet tall.

The battle raged on. The monsters slaughtered the demigods. She was the last demigod alive, and she fell to the ground dead as well. Perseus was blasted off of his feet. He quickly stood tall. His blade glinting. But before anything else happened. Another being rose from the ground. This one much more powerful than the other's. He was at least thirty five fee tall and completely shrouded in black cloth. In his hand a massive twenty foot tall pitch black spear.

She knew Perseus was the most powerful god out their. But she knew there was no way he could fight these five beings alone. She heard Perseus gasp.

"Tartarus." He said as the power of the being forced him to a knee. Tartarus raised his hands and black flames roared to life. Surrounding Perseus and she heard the biggest scream of pain ever heard. As the black flames burned Perseus alive. After twenty minutes of constant screams and cry's of pain the black flames vanished.

In the center was the charred and mangled god Perseus. The flames turned his skin black and melted his eyes. Perseus flickered. Slowly at first before it became rapid. Suddenly he flickered and vanished from the sight of the battlefield. His sword laying on the ground. It's master no longer seen as he faded from existence and these beings won.

**End of Thalia's Dream **

Thalia awoke and and the first thing she noticed was her head was in Percy's lap. She didn't mind as she groaned and she rose from her comfortable position on Percy's lap. Despite her mind telling her how comfortable his lap was. Which was a little weird. As she tried to keep the look of horror off of her face. The last dream had scared her to no end. She was immensely worried about Percy and the dream put her fears on overload.

At the center of their train cart was someone she was not expecting to see.

**Perseus' Dream Land. A man's Dream**

Perseus was dreaming of the most beautiful woman in the world. And of course that woman was Zoe Nightshade. Her long, silky and lush raven black hair. That was so smooth and he loved to play with. And the most breathtaking eyes he had ever seen. The obsidian black eyes that could leave him speechless and he could just gaze into his whole life.

And her soft, pink lips that would kiss him, sending a jolt of electricity and bliss through him. Leaving him in bliss and with a large buzz in his heart as his brain completely stopped working. His mind on overload as to how much love and passion he put into each kiss with Zoe and how much he received in return.

The woman would kick his ass if he did anything wrong and he totally loved her for it. He knew he was acting like a total love struck fool but he didn't care. He had never fell in love before and Zoe was the first time he fell in love. He was also the only _god_ who would never do something like what the other gods would do.

Perseus would never have a child unless he was in love with that person and he wished to spend the rest of his life with that person. And the only person that came to mind was Zoe.

But he would never do that to her. He knew she loved the Hunt and would never jeopardize her happiness just to complete his happiness.

And suddenly he was jolted awake as something slapped him across the face.

**End of Perseus's Dream Land **

Perseus woke up and looked up. What he saw was a sight that made him nervous. A young teenage girl was standing in front of him. She was around the age of twelve years. She had auburn red hair that fell down to her waist. Her eyes bore into his fake ones. Silvery yellow that glowed in the know night sky. She was wearing a sliver huntress outfit. And her skin was pale and glowed with a silver light and aura.

Perseus immediately bowed nervously.

"Lady Artemis."


	9. Remember Me?

**Return of the Dead King **

**Chapter 9**

**Remember Me**

Perseus looked up from his bow to see Artemis' silver and yellow eyes staring at him sharply. Thalia and Annabeth were just looking at the Olympian goddess in shock. She hissed, her voice full of disgust and contempt. "Get up boy, I did not come here to see you grovel at my feet." Perseus just nodded and rose from his bow, he looked at the goddess he considered his daughter skeptically.

She merely glared at him. She looked at his companions, and her eyes softened at the sight of other females. Perseus could only imagine what was going on in her head right now. Probably something prejudice against him and his sex. But he was used to it and didn't really mind.

Her eyes slowly turned to him. And immediately the softness vanished, replaced with anger, fury and disgust. Which almost made him chuckle. "Hello demigods." Perseus almost caught his breath. He hadn't heard her voice in so many years and he was no thankful that she was here, despite her obvious distaste to his teenage form.

"You may be asking why I am here, well it is because of my father ad uncle." She said. Perseus had to use all his restraint and keep himself from rolling his eyes. He could already tell where this was going. His little brothers are scared of him and the power he has shown. And Poseidon's constant meddling on this stupid quest to find Zeus' teddy. He quickly turned to Thalia who was looking at him worriedly, as if she knew what Artemis was talking about. Perseus gave her a small smile, which made Thalia smile back, her worry slightly lessened.

Artemis noticed this exchange and scowled. "You can continue acting like the pig you are after I speak to you." She sneered, although she was quite taken off by his smile. It looked so much... like Perseus'. She had to use her willpower not to break down into tears.

Perseus smirked at her which shocked her. But she just ignored it. "Your quest is in a huge amount of danger." Perseus could literally feel Thalia roll her eyes. He tried to warn her but it was to late.

"Yeah, I'm glad you noticed, it's not like we have almost died five thousand times and are not on a quest to get the most powerful weapon ever created back into the hands of my father." She said sarcastically. Artemis turned to her and glared, then she looked at Percy and glared as if this was somehow his fault.

"Watch your tone, girl, I am not here for laughs. This is completely serious and it would do well for you not to interrupt." She said in an icy tone that caused Thalia and Annabeth to flinch, but Percy did not move a muscle. Something Artemis did notice. However she continued to ignore the disgusting male and continued.

"My father fears him." She spat. Pointing at Percy and saying him as if it was the biggest insult in the world. "Why I have no idea. When you return the bolt, my father is going to kill him. Honestly I don't really mind..." She trailed off as Thalia glared at her. "Anyways, Poseidon is constantly interfering on the quest and I fear he will cause more harm if you are not careful." She said finishing. Perseus could tell that she wasn't done. She glanced at Thalia and Annabeth nervously and then her gaze flickered to him.

"Annabeth, Thalia could you please give us a moment, I feel Lady Artemis either wants to speak with me or turn me into a animal?" He said in a soft but demanding tone at the same time. Despite him being a male Artemis gave a small smile before wiping her face clean and it morphed into a stoic expression.

The two raised their mouths to protest but Percy merely snapped his fingers. The two's eyes glazed over before they passed out, landing softly on the chair's. Artemis' eyes widened and her bow appeared, arrow notched, pointing at his chest. "What did you do boy?" She demanded. Perseus chuckled.

Artemis released her arrow, aiming right for his heart. Perseus's smile grew, a foot from his heart, the arrow seemed to freeze in midair. Perseus gently reached out and grabbed it out of the air. Chuckling at Artemis' face full of complete shock. Her silver eyes were staring at him in shock and awe.

"Lady Artemis, I merely put them to sleep so we could speak alone as I knew how persistent and stubborn those two are. They would not leave even if you demanded it." He told her honestly. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, which Perseus merely rolled his eyes. "I swear by the Styx." Thunder boomed loudly and her bow vanished from her hands.

"My father wants to kill you, why do you not seem afraid? Even with me here you should at least feel nervous. Why are you not afraid?" She asked in confusion. Perseus gave her another smile. Which sent a ping of pain through her heart at how much it looked like her fathers.

Perseus merely shrugged. "Your father does not scare me Mi' Lady, and as to why I am not afraid of you, well you sought me and my companions out so I feel that you do not come here to kill me. No?" Artemis nodded. The demigod did have a point and showed some wisdom in his words. Although she would never tell him because it would go straight to his head and he would get all cocky. But why wasn't he afraid of her father?

"Interesting." She said surprised. "I am interested in you Jackson. You have power over shadows, and you somehow stopped my arrow. You say you are a son of Nemesis but I believe there is something more to it." She said a suspicious tone. Which did not surprise Perseus. Instead he smiled.

"You are right of course mi' lady. But I have to ask you a question Do you Remember me?" The question took Artemis by surprise.

She looked at him and expected her to say no immediately. But she just couldn't, he looked really familiar to her and she just couldn't place it where she had seen him before. Suddenly his eyes flickered. It was so fast she could barely see it. His turquoise eyes changed to dark purple before immediately changing back. She stifled a gasp and almost cried.

It was just the flash of light, she tried to convince herself. The demigod in front of her chuckled at her, seeing her internal struggle. He snapped his fingers and his appearance changed.

His eyes changed from turquoise to midnight purple and the gold ring around it with the white pupil. His hair grew slightly longer and white streaks appeared in the raven black locks. He grew a foot taller and his skin tanned slightly.

She gasped and tears immediately filled Artemis' eyes. She wanted to do something, hug him or something but she was mesmerized by his slightly different traits. Like the white. She was broken out of her thoughts when he spoke. His voice now deeper than it was seconds ago. "Artemis." He said softly. Her tears splashed to the ground and she wrapped Perseus in a huge hug. She placed her head in the crook of his neck.

Something she had wished to do for many years and sobbed. Perseus could feel his neck getting wet but he didn't care. Suddenly Artemis pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes and stains on her cheeks. Her eyes slightly red and puffy. Perseus waited for her to say something. But she didn't. Instead she slammed her knee right into his groin. Perseus screamed like a little girl and fell to the ground clutching his appendage.

Artemis gave a watery smile and looked at him while he was moaning and groaning in pain. Perseus stopped groaning but the pain was still there. He gasped out. "Why?"

Artemis chuckled. "You were alive and didn't tell me. You left me alone with Zeus. When I needed you." She said about to start crying once more. Before she could Perseus wrapped her in a tight hug and rubbed her back the way he did millenia ago.

A soft golden light surrounded them. Keeping the sadness out of Artemis as she buried her head in his chest and smiled. "You forgive me?" She asked him.

Perseus smiled. "I was never mad at you. You were my little girl and no matter what you did I couldn't be mad at you." He said. Artemis huffed.

"I am not little." She cried in indignantly. Perseus chuckled and ruffled her auburn hair.

"Which is why you are arguing like a little girl." He said. Artemis' face turned red from embarrassment. Until her face turned serious.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do You know how long I have been mourning for you? How much I have missed you." She asked. Perseus' smile and face fell.

"I was scared. Scared you hated me and didn't wish to see me." Artemis looked at him incredulously, with a look that said. _Are you serious? _

"I love you father." She said. Perseus beamed in happiness. This was the first time she had called him father and he was really happy. Seeing her father's happiness she smiled.

"But how? Zeus said you faded from the blast." Artemis asked confused. Perseus chuckled.

"Did you think that weakling could kill someone as awesome as me?" He said in fake cockiness. Artemis rolled her eyes but chuckled. "I did fade from the blast." Artemis' face immediately turned downcast and she went to ask a question but Perseus raised her hand. "Does my little girl need a lesson on how interrupting is rude?" He asked chuckling. Artemis crossed her arms and huffed but remained quiet.

"Anyways, I met the fates and they told me my fate was altered somehow. They made me the champion of fate, which adds a domain to my powers. Making me the god of fate. They sent me to Lady Chaos, where she sent me back to Earth and wait for the time to come and for me to save the Olympus and the world." He said not telling the whole truth. He didn't want to scare her. Artemis looked at him in awe and shock.

"What threat?" Artemis asked nervously. If it was a powerful threat. Well Olympus would be in trouble if Perseus was not there. Most of them had become lazy and way less powerful than they used to be. The only few that kept there strength was her, Hestia, although she would remain peaceful and Hermes. The others were much weaker than they used to be.

But she knew her father is much stronger than he was before. And her father was the most powerful being she had met before he was destroyed. The power rolled off of him in powerful waves of energy.

"Kronos is rising, my father is going to try to take over Olympus." Artemis' eyes widened in fear but Perseus wrapped her in another hug and his touch calmed her immediately. "This is the beginning of the war Artemis, the Master bolt was stolen by one of Kronos' minion's." Artemis nodded.

"Why are you on the quest?" Perseus smiled.

"I am here to help Thalia and make sure she stays safe. Although something could knock down Annabeth's pompous attitude, but I guess she get's that from Athena." Artemis chuckled.

"Does Thalia know that you are a god?" He nodded and Artemis tried to keep the look of hurt off of her face. Perseus didn't notice though. He told a demigod he was alive before her. It hurt but she would forgive him.

"Artemis as much as this has been great seeing you again, you must go. Zeus will find out soon enough." Artemis nodded.

"When the time comes will you show him his place?" Perseus nodded and Artemis smiled before raising herself on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Better visit me soon." She said sternly before vanishing into a bright silver light.

Perseus smiled once more before snapping his fingers again. Changing his traits back into a disguise as a son of Nemesis. His turquoise eyes sparkled with happiness as he laid down on the chair next to Thalia.

As soon as he sat down Thalia stirred. She crawled over next to him and placed her head in his lap and snuggled into it before closing her eyes and falling asleep again. Perseus chuckled.

"What the heck happened." Annabeth groaned as she sat up. Rubbing her grey eyes.

"Nothing much Artemis just wanted a little chat. Tell me Zeus is trying to kill me and all that nonsense." He said with a shrug. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, the grey orbs flickering to Thalia before boring into Percy's eyes.

"Interesting, you don't seem scared the King of the gods wants to kill you." Perseus shrugged again.

"Well that's because I'm not, the almighty _first _king of the gods doe not scare me." He said. Really inconspicuous. He could feel Thalia shake her head in his lap. But Percy did that on purpose. Because he knew that it was going to kill Annabeth from the inside out.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows after Percy spoke. First King? He had specifically said that on purpose. But why? Was there another King of the gods before Zeus and he was erased from history. This son of Nemesis really made her nervous. She was pretty sure he had something to do with the theft and that he was evil and was a really bad choice to bring on the quest.

Percy was reading her mind with his godly powers and it was really amusing to listen in on her thoughts.

Half an hour later the three were walking off the train at it's final stop in Denver, Colorado. Still very far away from the Underworld's entrance. Thalia was yawning extremely loudly and rubbing her eyes. While Perseus was chuckling. Annabeth was doing her daughter of Athena thing. Scanning and observing everything.

Suddenly, they heard a loud low growl. Immediately Annabeth drew her knife and looked around nervously. Perseus chuckled again and looked at Thalia's whose face was completely red. "Let's gets some food before Thalia growls again." Percy said. Annabeth chuckled and sheathed her knife.

The three went towards a small cafe. "How are we going to pay?" Annabeth groaned. Percy cracked a smile and pulled out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket.

"I got this." He said. Annabeth narrowed her eyes but nodded. As they were about to order some food, a loud roar of an engine sounded in the distance. Slowly getting louder and louder until a motorcycle appeared in the three's view. A pretty big sized Harley. A giant man stepped off of the bike. He had white skin that were marred with many scars.

With brown hair and black sunglasses that were worn to try and make him seem cool but fail utterly.

He approached the cafe and walked in. Before rudely sitting down, right next to Annabeth. Perseus knew who it was. "Ares." He growled.

The god of war merely chuckled. "You got spunk kid. But I an not here to argue with you. You are going to do me a favor." He ordered. Annabeth went to nod but Percy spoke.

"No way in Hades. We are not your errand boy's we are on a dangerous quest to find Zeus' master bolt and you are not deterring us from our mission. Unless you are in on the matter." Percy said knowingly. Ares tried to keep the look of surprise of his face. While Thalia and Annabeth were shocked. Annabeth thought it was stupid of Percy to challenge a god. But Thalia was wondering why he would accuse Ares of that?

Ares slammed his fist into the table and roared. "You dare accuse me demigod. I should kill you for this."

Percy chuckled. "Why not? Or are you scared of a puny demigod like me?"

Ares growled and stood from his spot. His sword appeared in his hand. A huge broadsword with red rubies in the hilt and a skull in the center.

Perseus snapped his fingers. Immense power radiated from him as everyone in the cafe passed out. While the gods vision was blurred.

As Ares went to kill the demigod a purple and gold blast of power shot from the 'demigod'. Lifting Ares off of his feet and throwing him through the window. Which shattered under his weight.

Ares looked up at the demigod in shock. Golden blood trickled from his nose, and his chest was ripped to shreds. "Working for Kronos. Foolish god. I didn't even think you were this stupid." Perseus roared. Ares vision was tinted red.

"How is that possible? How could you do something like that? And how did you know?" Perseus chuckled and another blast of light exploded from his chest. It slammed into Ares face and exploded.

Ares was thrown back thirty feet. Slamming into the paved street, creating a huge crater.

"I saw everything." Percy said smirking at the injured god of war. Perseus' form changed until he stood in his usual form. Dark purple eyes, black and white hair with a perfect tan.

Ares looked up and gasped. "Impossible." Even with the slight changes, it was clearly the former King of the gods.

"Remember me Ares? For betraying Olympus you shall die." Another blast of light hit him in the face, sending him flying again. He looked up at the approaching eldest child of Kronos.

"Uncle please spare me." He croaked weakly.

Perseus smile grew into a evil smirk. "Like you spared me all those years ago. When I was loyal to Olympus."

Ares looked at him pleadingly. "Please, you are the god of loyalty. You cannot do this to me." He said before smiling like he had scored himself some kind of point.

"I am the god of loyalty, yes, but I am only loyal to those I love and you nephew." He sneered. "Are not one of them. However I am not a coward. I will give you a chance to live and fight me. If you lose, you die. If you win, well that is not going to happen so. Let's go." He roared at Ares.

Ares whimpered in fear. "Please." Perseus shook his head. And his symbol of power appeared. Darkness radiating off of it. Putting more fear into Ares heart as the blade was hissing with excitement. "Any last words traitor?" Perseus asked.

"Kronos will destroy you fool." He roared before his blade appeared in his hand once again. "And whatever you do to me, I will just tell Zeus." He said grinning.

Perseus chuckled and shook his head. "You will not because I am going to make you fade."

**Chapter over, a little smaller than most other chapters and I am sorry. I hoped you liked it anyway. And the big smack down for the gods is coming a little earlier than planned for Ares. **

**Thanks for Reading and don't forget to review.**

**Tell me Good? Bad? Awful of if I should die? **


	10. Shall he Die

**Return of the Dead King**

**Chapter 10 **

**Shall He Die**

Ares stood and readied his blade as he scanned his uncle's face. Looking for any emotion, or anything that would show he wasn't serious. Hoping that he wouldn't destroy him. However all he saw burning on his face was anger, hate and slight happiness. "Uncle, Please. Even if you do this to me. Zeus will find out your existence." He pleaded one last time hoping that his uncle would be at least merciful.

Perseus snorted and raised his blade. "I would be sorry, nephew I really would be if you were not such a stupid dumb ass." He snarled.

"Fine." Ares snarled, hoping he couldn't hear the fear in his voice. But the giant smirk on his face told Ares he felt it. Ares may not be the brightest, but he knew that messing with his uncle alone, would surely give you a butt whooping and have your immortal ichor splattered on the ground.

"Is the almighty war god feeling fear?" Perseus asked mockingly. Ares roared angrily, this was the final straw.

The god of Ares lunged forward and swung his blade in a powerful slash right at his head. Perseus ducked under the blow easily. "I would have thought you had at least gotten better since the days we spared. But no it seems you got even worse." Perseus tsked.

His symbol of power glowed white as he slammed the hilt into Ares stomach. Ares groaned and doubled over in pain. Before he could regain his bearings a fist was slammed into his face. His nose shattered and he stumbled backwards, golden ichor spewing from the wound.

Ares looked up just in time to see, Perseus' blade moving like the speed of light through the air. He rolled backwards, but by the time he did Perseus was already there, his footsteps kicking dust into the air at how fast he moved. The whole street empty of everything as the two gods faced off.

Ares dodged again barely. His uncle was moving way faster than Hermes and had thirty times the skill with a blade. And he couldn't dodge the next blow that slashed him across the chest. Cutting him deeply from his right shoulder down to the bottom of his left rip cage.

The blood of the gods poured from the wound, while Ares was whimpering in pain at the stinging sensation he was feeling. His blade had clattered to the ground, and before he could retrieve it a blade was driven into his stomach.

Ares roared, a power shock wave, blasting across the street. Lifting empty cars into the air and sending them flying. The dirt and dust kicking into a whirlwind, but the two gods didn't seem to notice.

Ares screamed as the blade was pushed further. Unimaginable pain shot through his body. And it got worst, Perseus twisted the blade slowly, watching Ares scream in pain and despair. The wicked glint in his eyes and the evil smile on his face was so unlike the uncle he used to know.

Perseus kicked him into Ares knee. Ares groaned, his uncle was really kicking his godly ass. He stumbled back, as a super powerful godly punch slammed into his jaw. The fist so powerful Ares was literally lifted into the air, his jaw broken and the pain only became worse as he crashed into the ground with a loud explosion. Creating a large crater in the middle of the street.

Water spewed from the ground as Ares pushed himself from his feet, shaking and groaning immensely. He was completely covered in gold.

Perseus laughed mockingly. "If I wanted to fight a spineless Satyr, I would have just gone to that miserable camp. Your an all powerful, almighty Olympian god of war. You should be better than this." Ares face turned red from anger as he glared at the banished king.

Ares charged forward, moving incredibly slow, his blade glinting in the bronze as his blade came down towards his neck. Perseus rolled his eyes and raised his blade. A loud clang sounded as sparks flew in the air. Ares pushed harder and harder, his face red from the strain and effort he was using to try and overpower Perseus. Perseus calmly kept him at bay and was chuckling at his face as he tried to overpower him.

Perseus started whistling as if he were bored and Ares pressed him again. Then Perseus pushed, forcing Ares blade to start coming down on his own neck. Ares tried but failed to push upwards, but Perseus was way to strong. The blade slowly coming towards his neck. Perseus wasn't even trying, however sweat was rolling down the war gods red and angry face.

The blade pierced the center of his neck. Drawing blood. Ares hissed in pain.

Perseus decided he had enough of being bored, so he rolled backwards breaking free of their locked blades, his symbol of power vanished from his hands and he brought out Anaklusmos.

The blade shining bright silver as he glared at the war god menacingly. A blast of power exploded from Percy's chest, slamming into Ares chest, lifting him off of his feet, he slammed into the ground again. The street cracking under him.

Perseus ran forward at the speed of light. Creating tiny dust and dirt whirlwinds in his wake. He drove Riptide into Ares right shoulder, the blade ripping through his flesh and pinning him to the ground and drove a powerful left hook into Ares cheek.

Ares vision was spinning and he could barely sense anything going on around him. Black spots and stars danced his eyes. All he saw was a flash of light above him before the darkness overwhelmed him and he passed out.

The blade that the fates gifted to him appeared in his hands. He placed a foot on Ares chest and raised the blade. Just as he was about to drove the blade into Ares heart, three powerful voices spoke from behind him.

"You must not do this." The voices growled. Perseus turned to his head to see the fates looking at him angrily. Perseus glared back at him. His own anger and fury rising in his voice even more.

"And why not?" He growled. "He betrayed the gods and is one of the many that have betrayed me. He admitted to working for my father and deserves punishment." The fates shook their head's.

"Did it occur to you, that he was under Kronos' control god ling. That he is being forced to betray the gods. Did you think of that Perseus." The former king of the gods barked out a laugh.

"Of course I did. But there is no way in Hades that my father could be that powerful already." The ground rumbled under his feet. "Sorry brother." He muttered. "The way I figured the son of Hermes convinced this foolish boy that a powerful war would break out between the gods. And it is working. Zeus and Poseidon are gearing for war and his death will make them look for a new enemy, as the other gods watch his throne crumble to dust for him being a traitor." He yelled at the fates.

Perseus had, had enough. The fates narrowed their eyes at him. "You gave me power over fate, which means I am just as powerful over you and can play my own part in fate. If you try and stop it you will only be impeding on fate." He told them stoically.

The fates cracked a grin and looked at the son of Kronos in mild surprise that he was able to outsmart fate itself.

"Think of your choices before you commit the act. Son of Kronos choose widely." They said before vanishing in a bright light.

Perseus walked over to the god of war and raised his blade. Contemplating whether or not he would kill his nephew. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't.

Perseus sighed, he could get his revenge by taking the life of one of the people who destroyed him. But was revenge the answer?

He was not brought back to get revenge. He was brought back to save the world. Retake the title of King on Olympus and restore order to the world and Olympus itself.

His eyes glowed violently, the red tinge disappearing from the corner of his eyes. His pure white blade vanished from his hands. He reached down and wrenched Riptide out of Ares shoulder. Ares groaned in his sleep.

Perseus knelt down and placed a hand on Ares forehead. "Just because I am being merciful know does not mean you will be getting it later." He whispered in the unconscious god's ear.

His hand glowed gold, reversing his memories and brain functions. It took a lot of work. But eventually he wiped the gods memory. Perseus sighed angrily and snapped his fingers. The god vanished into a golden glow. Perseus did not know where he was sending him, well personally he did not really care.

Perseus walked back towards the cafe. He looked at the giant motorcycle, easily big enough to fit him, Thalia and Annabeth. He snapped his fingers, changing into his disguise. His eyes changing to turquoise. His hair turning completely black and his skin becoming slightly paler.

The whole street and cafe fixed itself as Perseus walked in and sat down on the bench next to Thalia.

All Perseus heard was a huge amount of groaning. Annabeth and Thalia sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"What the heck just happened?" Thalia asked Perseus. He smiled at her.

"My mother gave us a little gift." He said and pointed to the rather large motorcycle that could easily fit all three of them. "I am driving." Perseus said. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

He was so glad mortal minds were so easy to manipulate. And now he was regretting his choice in letting Ares go. He really hated that disgusting god of war.

They ordered their food and Annabeth decided this was time to learn some new things about the son of Nemesis.

"So Percy, how was your father?" She asked. Perseus flinched slightly and Thalia glared at the daughter of Athena.

"You do not just ask those kind of questions." Thalia hissed at her. Annabeth glared back. Perseus sighed.

"It's alright. My father was an abusive asshole who only cared about himself. All he did was hurt me and my siblings." Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You have siblings, are they all children of Nemesis and how many siblings do you have." Perseus shook his head.

"No they are not, they are all younger than me and my father got married to a mortal woman. I didn't want to leave them, but my mother led me towards the Camp and I knew I had to leave. My step mom and father hated me." He lied easily.

Annabeth nodded, although the curious look didn't leave her face. They had already finished eating. "Let's go." Perseus said.

"These are dangerous. Maybe we shouldn't.." Perseus cut her off.

"So is this stupid quest but you don't see me complaining." He said before jumping on the bike and kick starting the engine. The engine roared loudly as Thalia jumped on the back and wrapped her arms around his midsection. Annabeth grudgingly jumped on the back and held on to Thalia for dear life.

Perseus chuckled at Annabeth's deathly pale face.

They drove at speeds that would probably make his mother kill him. But it was absolutely amazing. He looked back to see Annabeth rummaging through the bag Ares left on the back of the motorcycle.

Perseus narrowed his eyes but he kept driving trying to get his mind off of why the bag got him so worked up. Perseus knew Luke stole the weapons and gave them to Ares but where were the weapons. Perseus couldn't even feel any sense of power that the powerful weapons would give off.

So where was the master bolt and helm? Who had them? Perseus just didn't know. He was pondering his thoughts as long as he drove. Perseus was so glad the tank was magic. The fuel was always on full.

Eventually when he noticed Annabeth's and Thalia's eyes starting to droop he pulled over. Figuring it probably was not safe to fall asleep on a motorcycle.

He looked up to see a grand hotel in front of him. The sign sparkling in many colors.

Lotus Hotel and Casino

Uh- oh. This probably was not good. This was the same hotel his brother put his children into. He looked over and saw that the girls eyes were slightly glazed over and full of awe and shock as they stared at the hotel.

"Uh, guys I don't think this such a good idea. Maybe we should find another hotel to sleep in." He did not really want to tell them this was the lair of the lotus eaters, then he would have to explain how he knew that. And it would give Annabeth more of an incentive to not trust him.

Thalia turned and looked at him incredulously. 'Why not? This place looks incredible. Let's just go here." She said in a dreamy tone. Annabeth nodded in agreement. Perseus shook his head.

"It just does not feel right. I am just trusting my instincts." He said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"And I am trusting mine. And since I am a daughter of Athena, I'm never wrong." Perseus rolled his eyes very slowly and gritted his teeth. This girl was starting to get on his nerves. She acting so much like Athena, and he really wanted to teach them both a lesson or two. He knew Athena probably made the plan to overthrow him. Well he just knew, Poseidon was an idiot, Hades was forced, Zeus was an arrogant douche bag. So that left Athena.

"You are always wrong idiot. What about at the arch, what could go wrong. Oh yeah, me and Thalia almost died. Control your hubris or I am going to knock it down." He growled at her. Annabeth glowered at him. She went to retort. But Thalia cut her off.

"Shut up, Annabeth he's right. Control your pride because that's why they call it a fatal flaw. And I have a feeling Percy was not kidding." She snapped at the daughter of wisdom. Annabeth's face turned red from anger, she growled angrily.

Why was Thalia siding against her? She should be on her side not Percy's. He was just some stupid son of Nemesis. One that has saved your's and Thalia's lives many times already the voice in her head tried to argue.

But all she could see was red. She pulled her dagger out and looked at the son of Nemesis. "You want a fight bring it pig." She growled. There was no way he could beat her. Her skill with a dagger and her wits would be enough to defeat some puny son of Nemesis. She could beat Luke on a good day and there was no way the son of Nemesis had enough skill to even fight her or Luke.

Perseus pulled out his three foot bronze blade. She tried to focus but blame her ADHD. She saw an inscription on the hilt of the blade. It was in Ancient Greek but she could read it. Anaklusmos, Riptide. That's peculiar, she felt she heard of that before but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Quick as a flash she swiped her dagger at his face. He bent backwards, dodging the slash like the matrix. The blade missing him by an inch and was so close he could feel the wind.

Perseus chuckled and swung his left hand upwards. Smacking the dagger out of his hand. The blade flew out her hand and clattered to the asphalt. Her eyes widened. That wasn't wise of her at all.

Annabeth dodged his blade barely. Just barely. She took a step backwards and she fell to the ground. Percy approached her and put his blade to her neck. Just under he chin. She turned to see Thalia staring at them with wide eyes.

"Are you done?" Percy hissed. Annabeth glared at him defiantly. Percy didn't remove the blade. Finally she stopped glaring and nodded. Percy cracked a smile and removed his blade.

He held his hand out to her. Annabeth grabbed it and he pulled her up to her feet. She stepped forward and tripped, she fell forward into Percy's chest and fell on him. Annabeth looked down realizing she was on top of him. Her face turned a brilliant fire red.

She scrambled off of him and rose to her feet. She could see a slight pink on his cheeks but it was very faint. She almost sighed in disappointment.

Percy coughed into his arm awkwardly. Thalia whistled. "Aw you guys looked so cute." She said innocently. Annabeth felt like her cheeks were going to catch on fire that was how hot they felt.

Then she controlled herself and glared at Thalia, who wasn't flinching under her gaze. Which made her look confused as to why she was whimpering. She turned to Percy and flinched backwards. His glare was so scary, she would probably turn to stone if she looked at him any longer.

"That's not funny Thals." He growled quietly. She nodded and turned away from him.

Suddenly Percy jumped forward. He tackled her to the ground, using his powers to make it a soft landing for her. "You are so going to pay for that." He growled playfully.

Thalia looked up at him frightened. Until she started busting out laughing. Percy was tickling her sides.

"Percy." She screamed through her laughing. "Stop, stop, stop." She screamed, her eyes starting to water. Percy was laughing evilly.

"This is what you get for trying to be funny." He said. Annabeth was on the ground laughing so hard and clutching her stomach.

"What's going on here?" A gruff male voice sounded a few feet in front of them.

Percy immediately stopped and looked up to see a police officer standing there. His gun out as he looked at Percy. "Uh, nothing officer." He said, and stood from his spot.

The officer's dark brown eyes glared at him menacingly. His gun pointing at his chest. "Don't move." The officer snarled at him.

Thalia and Annabeth were frozen at the sight of the gun, the one pointing right at Percy's heart. Percy cautiously took a step forward. "Officer I was only..." He was cut off as he placed his hand on his hip. The officer saw a glint of metal at his hip.

A giant knife. And he was reaching for it. The officer's eyes glazed over and widened, he pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced right through his heart.

Percy stumbled back in shock, the bullet somehow hurt him. He was a god and this officer was mortal, how was this possible? His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. His power wavering because he was unconscious. The crimson red blood, flickering gold and red as it oozed from his chest and flew from his mouth.

The officer's eyes widened. Why did he pull the trigger. It was as if someone forced him to pull the trigger.

Thalia screamed and lunged forward, slamming her fist into the officers jaw with a powerful force. The officer fell to the ground unconscious. His eyes rolled back into his head.

Thalia looked down at Percy, she could see the blood flickering in color. From red to gold. Suddenly her eyes widened. How could the bullet have hurt him. Wasn't he a god. The mortal was using a mortal bullet was he not? Shouldn't the bullet have passed right through him?

Thalia turned to see Annabeth was still frozen in shock. She sprinted over to the unconscious officer. Grabbing the gun, unloading the gun as if she has done it a ton of times.

she picked the clip off of the ground. The bullets were glinting bronze. Celestial bronze bullets, how did the officer get these? She turned to Percy and saw the blood was now completely gold. How was she going to keep Annabeth from seeing that? There was no way she could be trusted with a secret like this. If the gods asked her she would tell them, no doubt about that.

If Percy was a god and the bullet struck his heart. Would that send him to Tartarus?

**Probably not the best chapter ever written, but I hope you like it. **

**Thanks for Reading Anyway and sorry if I disappointed you by not killing Ares, he is still needed in the story. **


	11. End of his Journey for Lightning

**Return of the Dead King **

**Chapter 11**

**End of his Journey for Lightning **

Perseus shifted, big mistake. An intense pain coursed through his body, he was barely able to breathe that was how intense the pain had become. He could not see, but he could feel everything around him. He slowly moved his right leg, ignoring the burning sensation in his arm. This movement though stopped abruptly, by something soft and firm. Keeping him from moving his whole body. He swung his left leg, same result. He was imprisoned, unable to move.

And he could not see, he gritted his teeth and with all of his strength he swung his leg, with a loud, audible pop, the barrier around him exploded in a huge splatter of liquid. The contents covering him completely. He forced himself not to gag as he shook himself like a dog, ridding himself of most of the goo that covered him.

Perseus slowly opened his eyes, the little movement hurting way more than it should. His eyes were open but he still could not see, and his senses were dull. He could feel his powers slowly recharging from his injuries. The bullet to his heart had severely weakened him. Where was he? He looked around, trying to at least see anything in the deep, entirely black darkness that surrounded him like clouds.

His eyes started to slowly adjust to the light of the place he was in. The place was a massive cavern that glowed a red haze. He looked around. As he breathed in, the pain now dulling, he could feel the sulfur that inhabited the air of this place. He quickly reached to his right, his hand gripping the hilt of Anaklusmos.

He slowly pulled it out of it's sheath, the blade glowing bronze giving him more of a light. He cautiously took a step forward and something crunched loudly under his feet. Perseus stopped and bent down, the item in question was a large piece of glass, that shattered under his step. He scanned the ground completely, the first layer of the ground was covered in jagged and large pieces of broken glass, adorning the entire crimson red surface of the cavern.

He looked up to see red clouds in the sky of the place, and his heart clenched and his eyes widened.

_Tartarus, god forsaken Tartarus. _

Perseus was in the abyss. The Primordial god's domain. The place where his father now resided in thousands of pieces. The place where his father and the rest of the Titan's would soon rise from and attack Olympus. And how would Olympus do if he was stuck down here in the pit.

He groaned. Why was his life always so difficult. He could imagine the fates laughing at him, while Chaos was chuckling. It just made him more determined to leave this infernal hell hole.

Perseus looked back at the spot, and almost puked. He came from a blister on the skin. Ugh. That's disgusting. He was still covered in the blisters goo. He shook himself like a dog once again. But the liquid had already hardened onto his skin and clothes.

He would reverse time around and inside his own body to get rid of the goo, however if he did he was afraid the pain from the bullet would return and cause more damage than it already had.

How the Hades did that even happen? How did the mortal even manage to get the celestial bronze? The police officer was completely mortal, he had sensed that. No blood of a god or any immortal anywhere in his body. More questions popped to his head. What about Thalia and Annabeth? Were they alright? He hoped so. Thalia was his little sister and he could not imagine her getting hurt. And Annabeth, while she was immensely annoying and pissed the eldest god off, he did not want the daughter of Athena to die.

His brother better keep his word, even if he is not there. Because if he does not, Hades will have one Hades of a problem.

Perseus took a step forward, trying as hard as he could to keep his footsteps silent. But that as virtually impossible. Not even the sneakiest ninja could move silent through this glassy terrain.

Moving as quiet as he could, he could see nor sense anything in the glowing red light. Not a single monster nor some other creature of any kind. This irked him and gave him a huge sense of impending doom.

He came to a brownish and red mixed cliff. The cliff had to be about fifty feet high, with little to no footholds scattered along the side. He was still to weak to use his powers but he could still scale this cliff. Easily. he pulled two knives from his belt and held them in a ice pick stance. The blades going outwards, he jumped as high as he could, probably around eight to ten feet, he was able to jump up when weakened. He drove his right knife into the side with a huge amount of strength.

Instead of having to force the blade in, it sunk hilt deep into the side, as if the cliff were made of a layer of skin. Perseus could feel the cavern shake, but he ignored that and continued to scale the mountain. Each time he drove the blade into the cliff, the cavern shook violently as the blade sunk to the hilt.

Perseus was almost there, it had been around five minutes. He was at the top, he reached up and placed his right arm on the glassy terrain. And he shakily pulled himself up and spread eagled on the ground. Despite the jagged glass ripping into his skin.

Beads of sweat were on his forehead and his breathing was somewhat ragged. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet. Nothing at all different, the terrain was the same, the light and the cavern. It was just a different section of the pit.

Perseus had a huge feeling that something was watching him, or at least sensed him. He could feel no auras of power, but he always learned to trust his instincts.

He looked cautiously around, the darkness was overwhelming and he was furious with himself for allowing himself to get sent to this hell.

Perseus walked forward, the ground still crunching on his feet. After about walking fifty feet in the same direction, he heard the roaring sound of a river in the distance. Judging by the sound it was about 20 feet ahead of him. The god could also feel a powerful aura up ahead.

One that was so ancient and powerful, older than the Titan's and that could only be a Primordial. Maybe this was one of the foes he was fated to fight in the upcoming wars. Maybe he could end this threat before it began.

Perseus cautiously walked forward, standing right next to the roaring river was a man, who shone with a sharp white light. Power pulsed off of the man in front of him. Golden blonde hair that fell down and kept above the bright blue eyes of the man and pale white skin.

As soon as he saw the man, his head turned straight to him. His bright blue eyes boring straight into his. The man took a step towards him. His white clothes, shining and shimmering with the step.

In the man's hand was a bright golden sword. His smirk was evil. The power was coursing off of him arrogantly. He smirked. "Ah, so the lowly god has joined me in this lovely place." He said, his voice was raspy, and filled with power. His white teeth glowed. Shooting beams of light all over the pit.

The darkness in the whole cavern they stood was gone, instead, it was bright and full of white light.

Perseus looked at the Primordial warily. He knew of few who could give off light. And of course that was the children of Nyx and Erebus. Hemera and Aether. And since the person in front of him was definitely a guy he assumed it was Aether.

"Aether." Perseus said trying to keep the shock out of his voice. The man grinned at his own name. "Why are you in the pit then?" He asked curiously. Hoping that Aether did not want to fight him like his body language showed.

"I am here for you of course." He said. "My mother Nyx and the other Primordial's have learned of your existence. They do not know how you still walk the earth. But they want you to be destroyed. And my mother charged me with the task. I did not want to interfere in this matter, but I love my mother and I hate the upstart you have become. You actually think you are worthy to hold my mothers domain." He scoffed.

Perseus growled angrily. "You can go tell your mother she is one gigantic bi-..." He did not get to finish as Aether yelled loudly. His body exploding into light, blinding Perseus completely.

He drew Riptide quickly and raised his blade blindly over his head. Just in time to, as Aether' blade slammed into his, had it not been for his quick reactions he would have been cleaved completely in two.

Unable to see, he had no chance to defend himself from the blast of light that slammed into his chest. Lifting him off his feet and slamming him into the ground.

Aether howled in delight as the god struggled to his feet, cursing loudly. His eyes were completely shut. "I thought you would be more of a challenge, and they say you are the strongest god." He mocked. "If you are this weak, then I cannot imagine how weak the other gods are. No wonder the world is in such a bad shape. You gods are absolutely pathetic." He sneered.

Perseus shook violently. Aether' smile vanished as all the light was completely snuffed out of the cavern. Perseus grinned and opened his eyes. Aether shook, trying to activate his powers over light. But Perseus was overpowering him.

Perseus grinned and rolled forward, under the blade that was about an inch from his hair. The wind rustled his hair. And he jumped up and drove his blade into Aether' sword arm.

The Primordial god screamed in pain and his blade fell to the ground, clattering against the broken glass. Perseus kicked upwards, his foot connecting with his chest as silver ichor poured out of his wound in his sword arm.

Aether tumbled to the ground, his blue eyes looking up at the son of Kronos in shock. "You are weak for a Primordial." Perseus sneered as he drove his blade towards Aether' chest.

Aether rolled backwards just in time, as Riptide connected to the ground and dipped into his silver ichor. "My mother will destroy you, no matter if you beat me. Which you will not. I was only getting warmed up." He growled savagely. He raised his hands to his stomach. Ignoring the pain in his arms. His hands created a circle at his stomach.

Perseus stared in shock as lightning exploded in the palms of his hands, glowing blue. He smirked smugly at the gods look of shock. "I am the Primordial god of Upper air. I have a certain amount of control over my wife's and Ouranos' domains. Enjoy lightning." He snarled as a bolt of power erupted from his fingertips, flying with a deafening explosion and roar as it ripped it's way towards Perseus.

Perseus' eyes widened and before he could react the bolt slammed into his chest. Perseus screamed as lightning coursed through his body. The god fell to the ground screaming. Unable to comprehend how he had power over lightning at all.

Perseus could see Aether' shadow approaching him. He tried to stand, but he could not move. It was like he was paralyzed. Aether grinned savagely as he stood over Perseus' twitching form. "You are powerful to even harm me. I will give you that. But not as powerful as me. I am a Primordial for my mother's sake." He snarled.

Aether raised his blade, which started to glow even brighter. "Goodbye." He said grinning before thrusting his blade downwards. Perseus growled loudly, the shadows consumed him and he vanished from his quivering spot on the floor.

Aether' eyes widened. This god was powerful, even injured he could use his powers to such a powerful extent. and even injure him.

Aether turned around, nothing was behind him, in fact he could not sense the god anywhere. Aether raised his hands, trying to create a more powerful harsh light in the room. But his powers would still not work at all. He gritted his teeth. This god was really getting on his nerves.

His eyes widened once again, he quickly twisted around. His blade clashing with the god. A powerful shock wave erupted. Exploding around him, creating a cyclone of destruction. The jagged glass lifted off the ground and flying through the air.

Their blades were locked, both of them were looking at each other in anticipation. Perseus grinned and raised his hands. Time completely stopped, freezing the Primordial in place. Despite being frozen in time he could see everything around him. He tried to fight it. But the god had become to powerful for him. And he feared he was going to meet his end soon enough.

Perseus raised his right hand and the pure white blade the fates had given him appeared in his hands. He swung his fist into the frozen Primordial' wrist. The blade clattered out of his hand once more.

Aether looked at him in fear as Percy approached. Instead of driving the blade through Aether' chest, he put the blade to the Primordial' neck. He unfroze the flows of time around his face. "Swear by your immortal life that you will never harm another being unless in self defense and never take up arms against the gods and leave Earth to peace." Perseus growled.

Aether' eyes widened in complete shock. "I swear by my immortality to your terms." The cavern shook around them and Perseus smiled. Happy he did not have to kill someone he did not want to.

"Now leave." Perseus roared as time unfroze around him. Aether nodded and vanished in a bright flash of light. Perseus looked towards the raging river. Flowing with dark, inky black water, moving swiftly, faster than a rapid.

Perseus looked at the black flowing water, wondering if he should just take a dip and forget his troubles. To forget his horrible past and his soon to be horrible future.

Then he thought of all those he loved. Hades, Thalia, Artemis, Hestia and Zoe. "Zoe" He breathed. How could he even have thought of taking a dip. He loved her and there was absolutely no way he would ever do something like that to her.

When something suddenly slammed into him from behind and he sank into the murky black depths of the raging river Lethe.

**Line Break **

Thalia screamed, tears blurred her vision and fell down her cheeks as she watched Perseus crumble to dust. But instead of golden dust like other monster's his dust was pure white. She trembled as she cried. Unable to comprehend what had happened and why it happened.

Perseus was already so close to her, like a brother. She had already lost her first brother and now she lost her second. Why did the fates hate her? Even though he was still int the pit, it could take him many years to reform. And the more powerful and ancient you are longer it takes you to return.

Annabeth stared at the white dust in shock and anger. Which made the daughter of Zeus tremble with fury while she cried. Suddenly Annabeth' smile turned smug and she turned to Thalia. "I told you, he was a monster. Probably working for Hades and sent to kill us when the time was right. Why are you even crying? That pathetic excuse for whatever it is, it is gone now and we can continue the quest in peace." She said.

Thalia growled angrily and thunder boomed louder in the sky. "He was no monster, he was my older brother you selfish prat." She screamed as an arc of lighting fell from the sky and exploded a few feet back behind the. Sending fragments of asphalt into the air.

Annabeth seemed doubtful. "He was only using you. Like all men or whatever he was. Just trying to get close to you and ruin the quest and make me lose my glory." Her grey eyes widened and she covered her hands with her mouth.

Thalia's electric blue eyes were bloodshot, but she managed to glare at the daughter of Athena. "You are only on this quest to boost your pride." She yelled. Anger and betrayal consumed the daughter of Zeus. She betrayed her. She did not come on this quest to help her. No, she did it for herself and... there had to be something else.

"Luke." She seethed. "You wanted Luke on this quest so you two could get fame and glory. Be the heroes of the camp and finally hope the camp respects you. Heed my words Annabeth Chase, you are no longer my family. I hate you." She yelled. Annabeth' eyes filled with tears.

"You choose a monster over me." She said disbelievingly.

"He was not a monster." She snapped, her eyes flashing with lightning. "And I do not have to choose him over you. You chose that yourself. And to think, I once thought of you as my sister." She said before she summoned her spear. She walked over to the police officer.

She was being consumed by rage, this stupid slimy git, took away her older brother. How? She assumed he was not mortal since he got his hands on celestial bronze. She drove her spear through his chest. Earning a small gasp from Annabeth but she ignored it. Instead she was focused on the fact that the spear merely passed through the guard.

So he is mortal. She delivered a powerful kick to the jaw before storming towards the hotel, Annabeth not to far behind.

Thalia was pissed but all of a sudden that washed away as soon as she got a look inside the hotel. It was absolutely amazing. Her eyes started to glaze over and she completely forgot about everything that was on her mind. Instead she walked right towards the restaurant. Her stomach growling loudly.

She sat down at a table. Annabeth sat down beside her. But she was to mesmerized by the place to care. Instead she kept looking around in awe. The waiter had come and already took their orders.

Thalia turned to Annabeth, confused as to why she was crying. "Annabeth what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Annabeth looked up at her incredulously.

"Did you seriously forget what had happened a few minutes ago. How you got pissed off after I said I was glad Perseus was dead." Perseus, Perseus. The name ringed a slight bell in her mind. But she was unable to completely focus. She could feel a spell or something on her brain, like at Medusa's lair. She tried to fight it. But she was in a soothing haze.

Her mind was blank as she ate the food. Attacking it relentlessly. In minutes her plate was clean. She turned to see a wide- eyed Annabeth looking at her, concern evident in her grey eyes.

"Thalia your eyes, what's happening?" Annabeth asked. Thalia raised an eyebrow in confusion. Her grey eyes then completely lit up. "Cliff, were on a huge cliff, your looking down at the rocky surface below." Thalia shook her head, the glaze disappeared and she looked around. The spell or whatever it was had shattered and lost it's effect on her.

Her gaze fixated on the daughter of Athena. "Annabeth, what's going on?" She asked in a neutral tone.

"We are in the lair of the Lotus eaters. We need to leave now." She hissed quietly. Thalia nodded, but she was still angry at the daughter of Zeus. How could she say those things about Perseus? After he saved their lives constantly. Did Annabeth even care for her anymore? She doubted it. All she wanted to talk about was Luke. And he pissed her off to no end. she assumes he has something to due with the thefts, either him or Annabeth. And despite how she was acting now, she did not think she would do that.

The two crept silently to the doors of the hotel. Her anger flashing in her eyes as she saw all the helpless mortals trapped in this infernal place. She knew her luck really must suck when she looked ahead and saw three guards standing by the doors warily. As if they were expecting Annabeth and Thalia to try and leave. The two girls immediately charged.

Thalia slammed into one, shoving him to the ground as Annabeth did to the other. The other one turned to Thalia and before he could do anything Annabeth slammed the hilt of her knife into the back of his head.

The guard fell unconscious to the ground. Both girls turned their attention to the guard they had knocked down. Thalia summoned her spear and put it to the guards neck. Annabeth did the same to the other guard.

"Why are you waiting for us to leave? Who is forcing you to do this? I know you would not do this just for two of us. There are thousands of people here, you do not need anymore." She asked.

The guard turned pale white. Thalia pressed the tip harder. "Answer and I will let you walk away." She hissed. The guard gave a slight nod and gulped loudly.

"Orders from a great power told us we were to imprison you here. The answer to your second question would be the Primordial' rising to power. I cannot say there names." Thalia nodded.

"Thanks, but my friend Perseus," He noticed the guard's eyes widen. "Tell me what you know." She growled. This time the guard Annabeth was forcing answered.

"The same person who forced us to try and keep you here took control over a mortal and gave him the weapons to due so. I know this because I was told of the plan and that after that happened we were to imprison you here." He answered truthfully.

Thalia nodded and slammed the butt of her spear into the guard' forehead as Annabeth did the same. "Let's go. We have to find my father's bolt." She said pushing aside the information they had just gathered. While Annabeth was pale white at what they had said. Why would someone target Perseus? Unless he was really on their side and that made her extremely guilty.

She gritted her teeth and ran after the daughter of Zeus. While Thalia prayed deeply to the fates and many others. Hoping Perseus would make it.

_Make it out Perseus. Please. I cannot lose you._

**Yay. Chapter Eleven down. Good? Bad? Awful please tell me. **

**Now I know I barely used the casino but that was more of like a way for them to get information. **

**Oh and by the way, sorry if I made any errors in this chapter. What I probably should have let you known was that my first language in German and I moved to Canada so sorry if I have errors or anything and I would appreciate if you went lax on that.**

**Thank you have a nice day and hoped you enjoyed Perseus' cliffhanger. **

**You guys are awesome. **


	12. Αντίο Μνήμες

**Return of the Dead King**

**Chapter 12 **

**Αντίο Μνήμες **

The former King of the gods sank deeper into the River. His mind in a battle against the flowing water of the Lethe as it tried to destroy all of his memories. His mind struggled to fight the immense power. His most special memories and the people held closest to him flashed across his mind.

_Perseus watched the mighty Heracles do his labors. Nearing the last of them he watched as he tried to get an apple of immortality. Perseus watched as Heracles used his power and good looks to win a girl's heart in a short amount of time. In doing so he made it easier for himself to complete this task. The girl of course was Zoe Nightshade._

_The son of Zeus smirked, twirling the apple of immortality in his hand. He looked at the beautiful girl before him. The Hesperide helped him to get passage to the next town. And instead of helping the female, Heracles left her there. Breaking her heart and abandoning her. As Perseus' fury grew, he cared little for any rules, even the ancient laws themselves. "Screw those damned laws." He growled to himself. Perseus was willing to take any punishment if he fixed this injustice. _

_Perseus overcome by his rage appeared suddenly out of the shadows behind Heracles. Sensing danger the son of Zeus turned around as a powerful fist was driven into his jaw. Lifting him off of his feet. Heracles landed on the ground roughly. He turned around, fury in his eyes at who dared attack him. When he saw Perseus, his eyes widened greatly. Using his distraction, Perseus kicked him in the stomach. Heracles groaned and doubled over in pain. _

_Perseus grinned and brought up his knee with a powerful force. Slamming into the demigod's nose, effectively breaking it. Crimson blood spewing from his shattered nose. Heracles screamed in pain. _

_Heracles despite the pain bowed to the King of the gods. Believing the anger from him was due to the fact Heracles had not acknowledged him or bowed to him. As he was bowing Perseus kicked him in the face. Sending the demigod onto his back. _

_Heracles vision was dancing and darkening. He looked up at the King and whimpered. "What have I done to you mi' lord?" He tried to speak kindly, since he really did not want to die, however he spat at Perseus. The King however seemed indifferent to his tone, his eyes holding an immense amount of pure fury. Only one other person had made the god this angry before. His father Kronos as he ate his siblings. _

_He grabbed his brother's son by the throat. Choking and almost crushing his windpipe. "What have you done to me?" Perseus growled. His anger making the words flow from him. "Nothing." He spat. "However I saw what you have done to her." He growled. _

_Heracles eyes filled with fear. His uncle did not like the mistreatment of woman. For when Heracles was born, Zeus was given a deadly beating for breaking Hera's heart. As Perseus had a huge love for his sisters and did not wish to see them in pain. _

_"Please, I am only finishing the tasks my father and Hera have set out for me." He weakly reasoned. Perseus barked out a laugh and slammed him into a tree. The demigod slumped to the ground groaning in pain. Perseus kicked him in the side. Power coursing through his veins. The kick blasted Heracles off his feet, sending him flying back twenty feet and slam into the ground roughly once more. _

_Heracles stood up shakily. "Leave now. Before I kill you." Perseus hissed. Heracles electric blue eyes widened. But he remained frozen. "Now." He screamed. The earth shaking dangerously. Heracles turned and ran. _

_Perseus shook his head and turned around facing the Hesperide. His fury immediately left him as she stared at him in shock and awe. Tears had gathered in her volcanic black eyes. Perseus took a step towards her, immediately she took a step back. _

_"Who are you and why did you do that?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. Perseus gave her a smile and Zoe sucked in a breath. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Even though she had not seen many. _

_"I am not here to harm you. I swear it by the Styx." Perseus said. Thunder booming behind him sealing the oath. Zoe looked at him shocked. But Perseus remained smiling. "My name is Perseus and..." She cut him off. _

_"As in the King of the gods." She said, her eyes wide. Then she noticed she cut him off and was worried of how he would react to that. She hastily bowed to him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into the King's eyes. _

_"Do not bow to me Zoe. I may be King but I do not care for titles. I allow no one to bow beneath me as they are equal to me." He said, his voice smooth. Zoe stood from her bow and looked into his very different eyes. She had never met the King of the gods before but he had heard rumors from her sister's. Most of the rumors had been correct and she still had not been expecting him to act like that. _

_"Why would you harm your nephew?" She asked him, curiosity taking over her sadness. Perseus chuckled. _

_"That disgusting pig is no nephew of mine. As to why I harmed him, I do not condone those with power to abuse it and harm someone in the process especially such a beautiful woman as yourself." He said before realizing what he said. He turned away from Zoe, hoping she could not see his red cheeks. Sometimes he thought he had ADHD. _

_Perseus turned back to Zoe to see her cheeks were a fiery red and she was looking at the ground. "Sorry." He muttered. Zoe looked up and chuckled. _

_"It is quite alright My Lord." She said and Perseus winced. _

_"Just Perseus please." He said. Zoe nodded, parting her lips into a huge smile, brightening up her features and making her even more beautiful. _

_"Perseus, what am I able to do? I no longer have my immortality, and I can no longer stay here for I am now banished." She looked down embarrassed. _

_Perseus smiled. "I have an idea. You of course have learned of my niece Artemis correct?" He asked. Zoe nodded her head. "She has a group of handmaidens that have been through the betrayal of men, just like you. There you receive her blessing and immortality and follow her path as a maiden." Zoe looked up at him shocked. _

_"You would do that for me?" She asked him. _

_Perseus nodded. "Of course. My niece is in search of a new lieutenant due to the unfortunate events of her last one and I believe you would be the perfect candidate." Zoe smiled up at him and leaned on her tiptoes giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

_"Thank you. But would I ever see you again?" She asked. Perseus was not expecting that question as he tried to overcome his blush from the kiss on the cheek. _

_"Yes, I am the only man who is allowed in her hunt and be around them and Artemis. I will not be able to visit much since I am busy with my duties but I will come as often as I can." He said. "You wish to go?" He asked her once again. She nodded and Perseus put a hand on her shoulder and they vanished from the garden._

_Seconds later they appear in the middle of a clearing with many tents that were put up perfectly. In the middle of the clearing was a campfire. Perseus raised his hands, a pulse of dark purple light flying through the air. Seconds later Artemis walked out of the main tent and looked at Perseus. She rushed forward and engulfed him in a huge bear hug. _

_"Perseus it is good to see you. And what is the name of the fine maiden you have brought to me?" She asked. Perseus waved her hand to Zoe, for her to answer. _

_"Zoe nightshade, My Lady." She said. Artemis frowned and shook her head. _

_"No need for formalities Zoe, if you are here to join the hunt then we are all one family and we do not look down on each other." Zoe nodded her head to Artemis and smiled. She noticed many similarities between Artemis and Perseus, had she not known better she would have guessed Perseus was her father. _

_"Come with me Zoe and you will join the hunt." Artemis said, smiling. _

_Zoe turned to Perseus. "Thank you Perseus." She said engulfing him in a bear hug. Perseus smiled and hugged back before pulling away. She turned to see Artemis looking at them, amusement shining in her silver eyes. _

_Perseus smiled one last time before vanishing from the clearing. _

Perseus fought the power of the Lethe, trying to retain his memories, but despite his power the River was way to strong. One by one his memories started to fade and he was unable to see them. They continued to flash by his eyes and then vanish.

_Perseus and the gods were invading Mount Orthrys. As the final battle of the war between gods and Titans ensued. During the battle his hatred and anger only growing for his father. Perseus met Hyperion straight on, one of the best fighters of the Titan's. All while his father did nothing. Sitting in his pure black throne, twirling his Scythe in his hands. _

_Perseus clashed blades with Hyperion as the Titan glowed bright trying to blind the eldest child of Kronos. "You and the other gods are going to fail. Why have you turned on us?" Hyperion asked. "You used to be loyal to your father and we were once sparring partners. What changed?" Hyperion asked as they tried to gain the advantage over the other. _

_"You have changed Hyperion." He growled. "You are no longer the people I knew before my father had more children. You have allowed your lust for power and greed to overcome your reasoning and common sense. And I cannot allow this to happen. You are destroying this world with your greed. And I am sorry I must be the one to end it." _

_Hyperion narrowed his eyes and growled. He pushed harder but he could not overtake Perseus. _

_Perseus slammed his foot into the ground. Shaking the earth slightly, causing the Titan of Light to stumble backwards. His new powers he had obtained were useful despite the fact he had not mastered them. He had only completely mastered time as he had always had that power. _

_Perseus slammed his fist into Hyperion's face. Hyperion fell to the ground. Golden blood falling from his nose. He snarled savagely. "You have asked for it nephew." Hyperion attacked him in a fury of strikes. Perseus easily kept up with the attacks, he blocked a strike of his uncle and backhanded him across the cheek. Hyperion stumbled back as Perseus kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards._

_Hyperion recovered quickly and looked at Perseus, his face red in anger. He had once taught Perseus swordplay. And he knew no one could beat him alone. "Iapetus." Hyperion barked. _

_The Titan Iapetus stepped forward, almost an exact look a like as Hyperion except for his silver eyes. "Coward." Perseus snarled. He looked around, all the gods were in combat and he did not think he could take two Titan's in a fight._

_Hyperion smirked. "No, just smart my pupil. Everything is fair in war as long as it helps you win the battle." Perseus growled as the two Titan's charged. Both were attacking in a fury of strikes. Perseus was barely able to keep up with the strikes. No matter how defenseless they made themselves the other attacked and kept Perseus from being able to hurt them. _

_Until he clashed blades with Hyperion in a deadlock. He watched as with amazing speed, Iapetus drove his spear at his skull. Perseus ducked back, the spear slicing through his cheek. Perseus gritted his teeth in pain, but he grabbed Iapetus' spear. And wrenched it forward. Forcing Iapetus to stumbled towards him. Using the spear as a lever he pushed downwards, sending the shaft of the spear into Iapetus' jaw. _

_The Titan fell to the ground dazed as Perseus wrenched his spear from his hands. He drove the spear point into Hyperion's side. He screamed in pain and grabbed his side as golden ichor flowed from the wound. Perseus swung his fist into Hyperion's elbow. With a loud crack, the elbow snapped and Hyperion screamed and his blade clattered to the ground. _

_Perseus jumped forward and drove his blade through Hyperion's heart. Hyperion screamed as he dissolved into golden dust. Perseus turned his attention to Iapetus. He placed his foot on Iapetus' chest and drove his blade into his heart as well. The Titan broke into dust. _

_Perseus scanned the battle field. Five of his siblings were locked in a even battle with Kronos. Only Hestia was not in battle with their father. He looked at saw Atlas locked in combat with Hestia. The peaceful goddess was not much for fighting but she had to create peace for the world. _

_Perseus watched frozen as Atlas swept his sister of her feet. Atlas grinned and raised his spear. Perseus watched as Hestia closed her eyes and he felt power coursed through his veins. Using powers he had never done before he vanished into shadow, reappearing in front of Hestia. He grabbed the spear by the shaft, slowly the attack greatly, but the spear point sank into his hip. _

_Perseus roared in pain and a blast of energy ripped off of his body and slammed into Atlas. The Titan lifted off of his feet and slammed into the ground. Perseus put his hand to his side and hissed as large amounts of golden ichor fell from the wound and flowed through his hands. _

_He fell to his knees. He then felt a hand place itself on his wound. He winced but stopped as warmth flowed through his body and the pain started to vanish. The pain completely vanished and he looked up to see Hestia' fiery red eyes, filled with happiness and gratitude. "Thank you brother." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek. _

_Perseus smiled. "Go help the other's. I wish to have some alone time with Atlas for laying a finger on you." He said. Hestia looked at him in concern but when she saw his certainty she nodded. And sprinted towards their siblings. _

_Atlas rose to his feet. "Neat trick Perseus, I see you are stronger since the last time we sparred." Atlas spat. _

_Perseus rose to his feet. "You shall pay for harming my sister Atlas. Now." He roared. _

_"You may think you are doing the right thing. But soon your brothers will be jealous of your power. I'm warning you. If you help us, we will allow you to keep that power." He said warily. Not really wishing to fight Perseus. _

_He smirked. "Atlas shying out of a fight, did not know you were such a coward." Atlas' face turned red from fury. He raised his spear. _

_"Perseus, even if you defeat us today, we will rise again and take the world back." Perseus rolled his eyes and charged. His blade glinting and glowing. _

_Atlas drove his spear at his stomach. Perseus rolled aside and brought his blade upwards towards the spear with a powerful force. The force behind the strike so powerful the spear was cut in half. _

_Atlas' eyes widened. Perseus slammed his fist into the shocked Titan's jaw. Lifting Atlas in the air. He slammed into the ground in a dazed heap. His eyes started to dim, Perseus kicked him swiftly in the face. Atlas lost consciousness. "You are going to get the worst punishment imaginable Titan." He growled. He snapped his fingers and celestial bronze chains wrapped around Atlas. _

_Perseus turned towards his father and siblings. All six were in a battle with the Titan Lord, and Kronos still seemed to be winning. The Titan King slammed the butt of his Scythe and a shock wave of power lifted all of the gods off their feet. Kronos approached Hera as she was close to him. He swung his Scythe downwards. Perseus eyes widened, the blade could send even immortals into unimaginable pain. _

_He raised his hands, glowing gold with power. More powerful than even his father as his eyes glowed. Time stopped even for Kronos as Perseus ran in front of Hera. Just as Kronos retook control of the flow of time. His power shattered and he was exhausted unable to bring his blade up as his father's Scythe ripped through his right shoulder. The worst pain he ever felt coursed through his body as he fell to his knees. His energy waning as his immortal power was being drained. _

_A roar of anger drew Kronos' attention away from his eldest child, he looked up just in time to see three different blasts of power slam into his chest. Kronos flew through the air and slammed to the ground. Scythe skittering away from him in the opposite direction. _

_Hades and Poseidon immediately rushed forward and grabbed Kronos and pinned him to the ground. Zeus ran and picked up his fathers Scythe. _

_Perseus fell forward onto his stomach. His eyes darkening as he watched Zeus approach Kronos with his own blade. And his vision vanished. _

The memory of his father's defeat coursed through his head, jumbling around as he watched it happen. Before the memory vanished as well along with the other's. He tried to hold onto his better memories as they relayed in his mind.

_Perseus looked into Artemis' silver eyes, which were filled with frustration and irritation. She had her silver bow out and an arrow knocked. She took a deep breath before letting her arrow fly. The arrow missed it's target, a foot above what it was intended to be. _

_She stomped her foot and cursed loudly in ancient Greek. "Calm down Artemis. Anger and frustration will not help you when you train. It will only make you do worse. You will get it eventually." She huffed an crossed her arms. _

_"I am supposed to be the goddess of archery. How can I claim that title if I cannot shoot a target well. You can shoot perfectly. You can use all of your powers and domains easily and correct. Why can't I?" _

_Perseus smiled. "Artemis, everything takes practice. No matter what you do, you will never be perfect. There is always room for improvement. Everything a can do, is because I trained and practiced very hard. You will get it eventually, you only have to practice. BE calm and patient and eventually you will succeed. Watch." Artemis watched as Perseus went into the perfect stance and took a deep breath. His face was emotionless and stoic as let the arrow fly. _

_A perfect shot, straight in the middle. "Be calm and collect yourself as you shoot. Make sure your breathing is steady and calm. Because even a slight difference can make your shot go from great to bad." He said. Artemis nodded._

_She collected herself, and took a deep breath and fired an arrow. A perfect shot that hit the bulls-eye._

_Artemis squealed excitedly and jumped up an down. She turned to Perseus who was watching her with amusement in his eyes. "That's my girl." She could feel the pride coming off of him. _

_She felt closer to Perseus than she had been with anyone else before, and Perseus felt the same way, the only person she was closer to was Hestia. _

_"Do it again." Perseus said. Artemis took a deep breath and let the arrow fly once again. Bulls eye. Artemis turned and smirked at Perseus who was smiling. "You can show Apollo how it's done and rub it in his face." He said. _

_Artemis smiled. "Oh yes." She said excitedly. __  
_

_Minutes later the two were sitting on a log, a roaring campfire in front of them as they gazed at the stars. _

_"Uncle?" Perseus turned to her. _

_"Hmmm." _

_Artemis looked down. "Do you think my father loves me." The smile melted off of his face. "I mean if he cared for me, he would be helping me himself would he not?" Perseus closed his eyes and thought about it for a second. "I mean, he does not do his duty on the Olympian council and he ignores all of his children. You are extremely busy and yet you take the time to teach this to me. Why?" She asked. _

_Perseus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I honestly have no idea, I doubt my brother cares for many of his children. As he has so many. And I am sorry to tell you this. But I want you to know this. No matter what. No matter what. Whether Zeus loves you or not, I always will. I will. And if you ever need someone I will always be there. No matter how busy I am. I will always be there for you Artemis. I love you. You have a special place in my heart, reserved for the people I cherish most." He said._

_Perseus turned to see Artemis' eyes welled with tears. He panicked and as he was about to ask her what was wrong, she tackled him off the log and into a hug. Placing her head in the crook of her neck, he rubbed her back comfortably. Artemis looked him in the eye and gave him a large smile. "Thank you." She said before latching onto him for dear life as if he would disappear._

Perseus continued to fight the powers. His mind grasping his most cherishable memories of the people he cared for. The ones he loved most and the memories he never, ever wants to forget.

But he was losing, his mind was being wiped clean and those memories were the last to go. It started to come down to names and faces.

Zoe, Thalia, Artemis, Hestia, Hades. Their names one by one started to vanish. Their faces vanished from his mind. His mother Rhea vanished.

And finally, his own name Perseus was forgotten. The Lethe had won and he had lost all of his memories.

Suddenly he shot out of the river and landed on the ground of Tartarus. He looked up to see a bright man, glowing with harsh light, eyes like miniature suns. And a few beside him, one of them had silver eyes that sent a pain in his heart and brain. Like someone he loved with silver eyes.

The bright man grinned, almost blinding Perseus with the brightness of his teeth. "Perseus are you alright." he looked at them confused.

"Is my name Perseus?" He asked pointing at himself.

The guy with silver eyes grinned. "Yes nephew, it seems you fell in the river. Come with us and we will help you with your memories."

Perseus' eyes widened. He did not know any of these people here. But they seemed genuinely concerned.

"Alright." And he followed the Titans.

**Perseus' battle with the river Lethe, probably not expected. I know this chapter may seem boring as it is all memories of Percy as he battled the Styx, but each of those memories holds a purpose and I think you can guess as to where it is going. **

**So I hoped you enjoyed. Because I liked it and well Thanks for Reading. **

**Good? Bad? Awful? **

**Recommendations**

**_Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter By: Hans50 _**

**_Broken By: Blackjackxx_**

**_Champion of the Sun: Spartan Demigod By: Sinisterclown13_**


	13. Μυστηριώδεις Θεότητα

**Return of the Dead King**

The illister: Fun to reading, but disappointing as well. Him being pushed into the river and the sequence of memories has been done before. Now he is with the Titans, you will most likely have them convice him that he is on their side and they are good while the gods are bad. Than he will go a mission of sorts only to be discovered by Zoe or Artemis or Hestia and then he will regain his memories or He will go there and start having flash backs of his past life slowly until something makes him remember everything again during battle. All paths you will follow will be monotonous even if fun to read.

**I am a little upset with this review. Not sure why. I have read other stories who have done this, yes. However, only a few and actually I have a cruel twist on what is to happen. Yes, he will be joining the Titans, that much is obvious. However the rest is not obvious as the story has not even been written yet. So I like it when you review and tell me how to fix things and make my writing better. But I had no idea you could see the future and tell me what is going to happen in my story. Sorry if I offend you Lord Apollo. And your powers to see the future, into my house and on my computer, it's a little weird. **

Hans50

Oh crap! Perseus lost his memories! Nice twist you threw in and I'm guessing that Percy will have to fight for his memories to come back to him. So he is being coerced to join the titans eh? This should be interesting. Though I do think it's interesting that Percy used to be friends with his Titan Uncles and cousins so maybe you could do a POV of them and see how they react to Percy coming back to them. Anyway, great chapter as always and thanks for the recommendation of my story!

**Thanks for the nice review, I appreciate it and the amazing author such as yourself, makes me feel warm on the inside. As for recommending your story no thanks is needed as the story is awesome. As long as you continue your amazingness I need not to be thanked. **

**Chapter 13 **

**Μυστηριώδεις Θεότητα or Mysterious Deity **

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, her electric blue eyes bored into the onyx black eyes of the lord of the dead Hades. The glare so fierce and harsh it took all of his godly power to keep himself from quivering under her stare. Her celestial bronze spear was out, glinting in the harsh darkness of the Underworld. As she stood in a ready stance, waiting for the battle she expected for her father's bolt. Next to the daughter of Zeus, was of course the daughter of Athena.

Thrown over her shoulder was the backpack that was left on the motorcycle they received. In her right hand was a celestial bronze dagger that Luke had given her. Her grey eyes sparkled with little emotions, but fear and curiosity were very visible.

Hades raised an eyebrow and looked as the two readied for battle but he was not going to harm either of them. He waved his hand dismiss-ably. "I will not harm you demigods, you have my word. However I am deeply curious as to why you grace me with your presence." He asked, although it seemed forced. He could see the similarities between his brother Zeus and his daughter. But he would keep his word to his older brother.

Thalia cleared her throat loudly. Her irises danced with lightning. "Uncle, we wish for you to return my father's bolt to me. So I may stop the war that is going to erupt between the gods." To her shock, Hades barked out a laugh, and was smiling. As if anything in the previous sentence was amusing.

"Incredible, nothing changes over the years. Now do they? Heroes, are always ignorant. Feeling as if they could do as they please. You come upon my threshold and dare challenge me into giving something I obviously do not have." He said, his voice. Instead of dark and creepy as they would have guessed. It was smooth and filled with such amusement. Thalia and Annabeth faltered for a second. But quickly regained their composure.

"Uncle, return the bolt to us. This will only cause damage to the innocent mortals of Earth." Thalia said. Hades growled angrily and slammed his fist into the right arm of his throne, as to which he sat. He was pulsing with a dark black light. His anger growing, as power rolled off of him in waves. So powerful the two demigods believed they would be vaporized. But at the last second he seemed to calm himself.

"You are indeed lucky daughter of Zeus." He growled. "Had it not been for someone close to me, convincing me to spare your life. You would be dead right now. A charred spot on which you stand. You dare accuse me of stealing my brother's teddy bear. When you are intruding onto my home. I do not have the bolt nor do I want the stupid thing. But, what is worse, my own weapon was stolen. My helm of darkness. And I believe you have it now." He said motioning to the backpack.

Annabeth looked at Hades in confusion before slowly opening the pack she got from the motorcycle. When it was open completely her gray eyes widened in shock. Pulsing in black light, at the top of the bag was a crown. Made of bones and the finest gems in the side. Hades helm of darkness.

She slowly pulled it out. "Lord Hades," She spoke with uncertainty, as if expecting Hades to vaporize her against his word. "I have no idea on how your weapon got in the bag. We did not ste..." Hades laughed again. Cutting Annabeth off, which angered her. But she remained silent.

"I understand young demigod. However, I believe you are going to have a fight on your hand with the thief who has my brother's bolt and cleverly put my helm in the bag. Beware." Hades warned before waving his right hand.

Shadows wrapped around the two and they shrieked a girly scream as they vanished from the throne room of the Underworld. They reappeared on a beach.

They looked around frantically, weapons still in hand. Trying to wrap around their surroundings. A loud roar brought their attention to the road in the distance. Approaching them on a motorcycle, that looked disturbingly like theirs, was a gruesome man. Scars adorned his pale white skin. His hair was dirty brown and completely greasy. And his eyes were burning like the roar of a fire.

And in this man's hand was a two foot long, celestial bronze tube that sizzled as electricity that coursed through it. As it glowed electric blue, it seemed to give off more power than the man itself.

He smiled at them, showing his yellow teeth. The two girls had to keep themselves from vomiting. "I was not expecting Hades to allow you to live. Honestly, I was hoping he would not. But no matter. I will just finish this myself." He said, his voice cruel and raspy.

He was radiating bloodshed and gore. Extreme violence and atrocities that could only be committed during war. Annabeth's eyes lit up. "You're Ares." The man waved his hand impatiently. "You betray your own family. And for what, war. Get this the world will be destroyed if this war is to happen."

Ares just shook his head. "I care not for what you say. Now it is time for you to die." In his hand a giant broadsword appeared. However before he could do anything, a large bolt of lightning slammed into his chest. Blasting the god off of his feet. Sending the master bolt flying to the right. Almost into the ocean. Ares was blasted back, landing softly in the sand dunes.

Annabeth looked at Thalia in shock, that she had the power to attack the god. "Annabeth get the bolt." She murmured to her. Fear filled her eyes once again but she nodded and sprinted towards the powerful weapon.

Ares looked up at his half sister. His eyes smoldering, his chest covered in burns. The second time he had been hurt that weak, but only remembering this time. "You are going to pay for that sky spawn." He snarled. Thalia rolled her eyes.

Does the idiot not know that Zeus is his father to and that makes him a sky spawn to? Thalia raised her spear, electricity coursing through the metal. Ares raised his hand and his blade appeared once again.

Quick as a gazelle, she charged the god of war. Ares lunged forward, Swinging his blade with a powerful force at her waist. In a way she could not block or get out of the way.

Instead she felt power course through her veins and she twirled her wrist. She was instantly lifted up, the air supporting her. She jumped over the wild slash and kicked Ares in the face as she flew over him. Ares head snapped backwards. He grunted in pain.

Before the god could regain his bearing, Thalia twirled around and drover her spear right into his heal. Golden blood flew dripped to the ground as Ares howled in pain. A shock wave of power lifting Thalia off her feet, along with the sands of the beach.

Thalia slammed into the soft sand dune thankfully. Ares limped towards her, but suddenly the temperature dropped ten degrees. And the god glowed with a slight hue of gold. Thalia's eyes widened, and the god vanished in a bright light.

Annabeth sprinted towards the bolt. The tides of the ocean started to recede. For some reason as she ran. Using her immense knowledge and wisdom from her mother she figured it out. The tides by themselves could not reach the bolt. But by holding the waves back, it creates a stronger wave, and it would take the bolt and lead it straight to Poseidon. Where he could use it and overthrow Zeus.

She was not going to allow her mothers rival to do that. The daughter of Athena poured on speed. The wave roared loudly and went straight for the bolt. Annabeth's eyes widened as her hand gripped around the bolt. The wave was about to crash around her. And if it did, not only would Poseidon get the bolt, the god of the seas would kill her for being Athena's daughter and going into the sea.

As if on instincts she raised the bolt and let the power flow through her veins. The bolt exploded into lightning and slammed into the powerful wave. The powerful discharged burned her hand, ripping the flesh off of her hole hand. Making it red and raw as she screamed in pain. She was blasted backwards, out of the path of the wave with the bolt clutched tightly in her hand.

She slammed into the dunes thirty feet back. Had it not been for the discharge and backlash. She would be dead. She looked over and saw Thalia laying on her back, breathing heavily. And she lost focus and passed out.

**A Year Later **

A young teenager, probably around the age of fifteen walked briskly, his footsteps echoing off the black marble floor. The sound reverberating off of the half built walls of the palace. The palace was silent, except from the screams of pain coming from not so far away. The young boys black hair shined in the silver moonlight. The moon light revealing the teens features.

His eyes glowed dark with power, and shone with anger and hatred. His skin seemed to glow bronze color in the minimal light. The man was wearing black jeans with gold striped running down the side. His shoes, were dark purple with golden laces. He wore a sweatshirt that was completely black.

At his hip was a long midnight purple blade that pulsed with power along with the man himself. He made his way towards a golden sarcophagus that was situated at the end of the half built palace.

The coffin was ten feet long and completely gold, shining with golden light. The man smirked and fell to one knee. He spoke, his voice fluent and smooth, like the finest silk. "Father what are your orders?" He asked.

Instantly he heard a deep ancient voice. Filled with power, and was like a knife scrapping across a rock. For some reason the man was not affected by his dark and powerful tone. As if he had dealt with worse.

_"The manticore will fail. We know that much. Your duty, is to back him up. You are the reassurance. The mission is to bring me a child of the big three that we could exploit. I do not care for how many. Actually you only need one. And then, you are to capture the goddess of the hunt Artemis. Understood?" The ancient voice asked. _

The man nodded. "Of course father. It shall be done. When is the mission commencing?" He asked.

The dark voice chuckled. _"Right now. Go and do not fail." _

He nodded once again. "Yes Lord Kronos." He said. The man pulled the hood up and covered his face. Using his control over shadows, his face was completely veiled in darkness. The man then vanished.

He reappeared in a completely different setting. The air was harsh and cold, snow fell to the ground in a icy blizzard. But he was unaffected. The harsh cold did not deter him, nor did the snow on the ground slow him down as he took off in a sprint towards the mission.

He pulled a pure black blade from the shadows and willed his symbol of power to vanish. For some reason. Probably the fact that they killed him. His uncles had drilled into his mind that he was to never use his symbol of power nor Anaklusmos in front of the enemies. It would draw to much attention and could get him relieved.

Perseus rushed forward and escaped from the forest into a clearing. He almost scoffed in anger and repulsion. The demigods sent to retrieve the children of Hades. Perseus easily figured that out. He could feel the aura of death and darkness that clung around them from here.

The two watched as the other demigods, a daughter of Zeus, Athena and Poseidon get their butts handed to them. And of course the hunter appeared. Which would only make his mission easier.

All he had to do was capture the goddess and one of the big three demigods. And there was plenty of them here. Piece of cake.

As the manticore lunged at the injured daughter of Zeus and son of Poseidon, he growled under his breath. That was not the plan. But the daughter of Athena got in the way. "Annabeth." He heard one of the demigods scream. The manticore screamed bloody murder. Perseus raised his hands. They started to glow an immense gold.

Everything stopped immediately, the snow, wind, the harsh wind and air. Nothing moved, everything was absolutely still. Except Perseus himself of course. He sprinted forward. He had to complete this before his energy was drained.

Beads of sweat were already on his forehead. But he ran at the manticore. He grabbed the daughter of Athena and roughly through her across the clearing. About thirty feet back towards the hunters.

Time resumed and everyone faltered from the sudden change as a man suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Who are you?" The manticore growled. Perseus smirked though no one could see it.

"Your backup." He said loudly. His voice resonated power. At the sound of his voice, Artemis, Thalia and Zoe faltered. His voice was dark and dangerous but it seemed oddly familiar. "We knew you would fail. So they sent me to reassure the situation."

The manticore' eyes widened and he looked at Perseus in shock. As he recognized the man's voice as Kronos' son. Finally he grinned. "Thank yo..." Before he could finish, Perseus cut him off and drove his blade into the monsters neck.

The beast's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth started to gargle before he dissolved into dust. Perseus turned to see bows pointed at him. He smirked wryly. None of them would be able to get close.

"Who are you?" A loud, powerful and stern voice sounded. Perseus knew it was Artemis. Goddess of the hunt and the one he was sent to get. Perseus laughed loudly. Artemis narrowed her eyes and fired an arrow.

As fast as thought Perseus reached up and caught the arrow, before snapping it. The hunters gasped loudly. "Me?" He asked innocently. Artemis' silver eyes flashed.

"You dare mock me boy. Tell me now before I kill you." She demanded. Perseus rolled his eyes, even though they could not see it. Suddenly he vanished. Artemis yelped in shock.

And everyone turned frantically around. looking for the powerful deity. A loud crack was heard and a scream. The hunters turned to see the deity appear behind Nico and Bianca.

The man merely backhanded Nico across the face with a powerful force, sending him to the ground with a powerful force. Nico groaned in a dazed heap. Her and her hunters let loose a hundred arrows.

But the man merely waved his hand and they fell to the snowy ground. Everyone's eyes were wide. Bianca frozen in fear as the man grabbed her around the throat and pulled out a knife. Setting the blade across her throat.

"Another move." He snarled. "And she dies." Everyone froze. "Drop your bows." He commanded. And without a thought Artemis and her hunters dropped them to save a maiden.

Artemis without a doubt bet the man was smirking. He vanished again, and Nico and the demigods cried out. Quick as lighting Artemis twirled around, her silver hunting knives in hand.

She brought them out as the man brought his blade out. Artemis stumbled back in shock from the amount of power behind the blow. She looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Where is the girl?" She asked angrily.

The man shrugged. "Gone." He said in a amused tone. Artemis' silver eyes burst into fire. And she charged forward without thinking.

Her knives clashed with his blade in a blast of power. She pushed, using her godly strength to overpower the man. But even with the godly power he was stronger than her. His blade and her knives slowly moving towards her neck.

Artemis looked at her hunters desperately. But suddenly everything turned dark. They meted into nothingness and the air was squeezed out of her lungs. They reappeared in a half built palace. Black marble floors, with dark half built walls. Painful screaming could be heard clearly in the background.

Her eyes widened in shock, and a fist slammed into her nose. Artemis fell to the ground, her vision swimming as golden ichor trickled from her nose. She rolled aside as the man brought his blade down. Not quick enough though as the blade sliced through her right arm.

Sending a huge burning sensation through her body. She whimpered and dropped her hunting knife that was in that hand.

She stood up, her vision darkening. The man laughed. "You are very weak petty goddess." The man sneered angrily.

Fuming the goddess of the hunt lunged forward despite the pain.

Perseus rolled his eyes and his hand quickly shot out, wrapping around her wrist with a surprising force. He twisted violently, a loud snap was heard as Artemis cried out in pain and her silver blade clattered to the black marble floor.

Another fist slammed into her face, knocking her completely unconscious.

Artemis' silver eyes fluttered open, pain shooting through her skull, as she forced herself up. Despite the clinging of chains that gripped her wrists and ankles. Artemis looked up, dizzy as she looked around.

As she regained her bearings, she noticed the dark light. And sitting near her was the man that beat her in combat. She gritted her teeth and tried to lunge at him. But she was held tightly in place.

She growled in frustration. "Release me you coward." She snarled savagely. Enough ice and malice in her tone that would make any lesser man flinch. Perseus of course merely chuckled.

"Please Artemis. I am no coward. I defeated you in combat easily, you are a coward by disgracing yourself." He said in a stoic tone. She narrowed her silver eyes.

'What are you going to do to me? And what have you done with my hunters?" She asked as she tried and failed to see his face.

Perseus smiled, even though she could not see it. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. I will not touch you nor harm you from here on out." Artemis looked shocked. "However." She deflated. "You will decide whether you get pain or nothing. You will see later. As of your hunters, nothing. I have left them be. They will probably kill themselves to look for you. But that is different. I believe they will send a quest to save you. And that of course is the plan."

Artemis growled at him angrily. "What do you mean?" He brushed her question aside.

"Follow me." He stood up and walked towards the door. When he noticed Artemis was not following, he stopped. Without looking back he spoke. "Move, or I will bring another male to get you. And with yourself if these vulnerable settings I can not guarantee anything that will happen." Her eyes widened, and she slowly followed him with the shackles on. Sending him curses and jabs, hoping he would say something back and give her info. But he remained silent and emotionless.

The two finally reached outside, and the sight before them caused Artemis to gasp. Standing beneath the weight of the sky, instead of Atlas as it should be, declared by her father. No, it was not him, but Bianca Di Angelo herself.

"What the Hades." She screamed. "Where is Atlas and how cold you do this to a maiden such as herself?" She growled at the man. He ignored her questions.

"Choose Artemis, save the girl or leave her to die." He said. Artemis looked conflicted, her eyes flashing with emotions before they steeled themselves to think what her father would do. Ironic huh?

"Release my hands." He nodded and with a expert swipe of the blade, the chains broke off her hands and fell to the black marble. Artemis immediately ran forward and bent down under the weight of the sky.

She placed her hands on the cool surface and lifted it off the shoulders of the maiden. Despite the pain in her arms and legs.

Bianca's legs buckled and she fell to the ground motionless. The man scooped her up in his arms. "See you later goddess." The man said in a happy tone. Artemis wheezed.

"What are you going to do with her?" She asked between her ragged breaths.

The man looked straight at her. Bianca in his arms. "Either she joins us. Or she dies."

**Chapter thirteen down and I am very excited. Hopefully you liked it. Tell me and review because your opinions matter to me. Good? Bad? Awful? **

**Thanks for reading. Poor Percy. **


	14. Quest

**Return of the Dead King**

**Chapter 14**

**Quest**

Zoe Nightshade was furious, a simple hunt for a dangerous monster and a possibility of getting of a recruit for the hunters of Artemis. And both of those were ruined, by who? She had no idea who was the man that had taken her mistress and the unknown demigod. But his aura was so powerful it made her want to shake in her combat boots. But strangely enough the aura was peaceful and protective, not angry and one for fighting. The man almost seemed to be fighting against his own will.

She looked around, the boy who had been with the girl who was taken, was on the cold snowy ground of the forest crying his eyes out. Normally, Zoe would laugh at the boy's pain because he deserved it. Because all men were disgusting pigs. Well except one, but she had not seen him for a while and it worried her beyond measure. The hunters were looking at the spot Artemis vanished in shock, many of them had tears in their eyes or pouring down their cheeks, and the demigods who came from camp, were sitting on the ground. Drowning in their own sorrows. Leaving the kid who just lost his sister to mourn by himself.

This made her so angry she almost snapped her bow. Since she was leader, she decided to take action. She turned to her sisters. "Set up camp, in the morning we shall pray for Apollo to come pick us up." Reaction was immediate. Ton's of but's. This made one of the eldest hunters furious. "Silence." She screamed. All of the hunters immediately grew quiet. "Now I know that we hate that place and of course that god. But our mistress has been taken and we need to do something about it." She growled fiercely.

The other demigods were now looking at her but she did not care. The boy was still crying furiously on the ground. "We hunt for that man who took our mistress, we do not need to go to that worthless camp to save our mistress." A feminine voice said. Zoe turned and looked at the girl in the eye. It was Phoebe. One of the eldest hunters, even older than Zoe herself. The girl in front of her was big, scraggly brown hair and dark brown eyes.

She could intimidate and scare many things, but Zoe was not one of those people. Her eyes bored into Phoebe' eyes. The eldest huntress shifted nervously. Before breaking the gaze. Zoe smirked in triumph. "As Artemis, is now gone, I am in charge and we need to go to the camp. If we are going to save our lady we need a prophecy and as much as it pains me to say it. We need Apollo's help. So go." She demanded. The other hunters set up camp quickly, in about ten seconds and it made her proud.

She looked over at the crying boy, Nico she believed his name is. She took a deep breath, and walked over to him. Zoe placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Nico looked up at her, straight into her volcanic black eyes. Which impressed her immensely. Not many could gaze into her eyes and not be intimidated. He furiously wiped his eyes, to rid them of the tears and wet stains running down his cheeks. She took another deep breath. This was not something she was use to.

"It is okay to cry Nico." She said in a voice that was soft, so soft it shocked even her. "Crying does not make you any less of the person that you are. Crying does not make you weak. Your emotions are the only differences between us and the monsters out there." Nico nodded his head, his onyx black eyes showing gratitude. The boy shivered, his olive skin was pale and Zoe could clearly see he was cold.

"Where is my sister?" He asked, his voice cracking and breaking as he spoke. Zoe looked down at the snow beneath them. She had prayed to her Perseus for some help. But she had received no answer. And this made her angry and worried at the same time. He always answered her prayers.

What could he be doing that was so important right now. Unless he was cheating on her. That thought alone made her furious. But then she calmed. He had stayed faithful for thousands of years. Why would that suddenly change now? She needed to trust him. There could be thousands of other reason's to which he could not answer her prayer. He could be doing his duties as the god of fate. Or something else related to his godly side.

"I am sorry Nico, but I truly do not know. But I will tell you this. I will find her and bring her back to safety. I will find your sister, and protect her. I promise." Nico gave Zoe a watery smile and did something she was not expecting at all. He quickly stood and wrapped her in a hug. She immediately tensed. But then she heard a slight sobbing into her silver parka. She sighed, pushing aside her man hating for a minute. Zoe put his arms around him tentatively and hugged him back.

Zoe knew that Perseus had softened her and it made her smile. When Nico pulled away, he looked at Zoe warily, as if she was going to do something to him for touching her. "Sorry." He said. She smiled. Before she could respond, she heard the daughter of Zeus speak.

"What are you doing to him?" Thalia Grace screeched. Zoe's expression turned furious. The daughter of Zeus, daughter of Athena and the arrogant son of Poseidon were now standing between her and Nico. "You did not need to interfere. We had it perfectly under control." She spat at her. The lieutenant of the hunt growled angrily.

"Sure you did, I bet all of you could have taken that man, who defeated a Olympian goddess as if she was a untrained demigod. Hold your tongue or prepare to lose it daughter of Zeus." She snarled at her. Thalia's body crackled with electricity. But before she could speak, she was shoved roughly from behind. The daughter of Zeus sent sprawling in the snow at her feet, Making Zoe smile.

"Leave her alone." Nico hissed. The temperature, which had already been much below freezing had dropped drastically, making all of them shiver. A dark and dangerous aura had surrounded the boy, a aura that she had only felt from few other people. But she was shocked that he defended her.

Thalia stood up, her body shooting off sparks. She raised her hand as if to blast him with electricity, when Zoe put a hunting knife at her throat. "Do not touch him." She snarled.

"Why? Are you in love with him and breaking your oath?" She asked. Zoe turned furious. How dare she question that. Although she was breaking her oath with Perseus. That was completely different. Before Zoe could kill her, she turned to Nico. "You ungrateful brat, we saved your life." She growled. Nico laughed darkly, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You did nothing for me, in fact, because of you my sister was taken by that man. So shut up and tell me what the hell is going on and how you were shooting sparks?" Zoe shook her head. She had forgotten this boy knew nothing of the Greek world.

"You are a demigod." Zoe expected his eyes to go wide, or for him to question everything she said. But he just stood there stoically.

"Like, part human, part god?" He asked warily. Zoe nodded her head. "Are you telling the truth?" He asked Zoe. She nodded her head.

"Yes one of your parents was mortal. The other an Olympian god."

"If one of my parents was a god. Why did he not come down here and save my sister and help us? Why did he leave us to die and fend for ourselves?" Nico asked. Zoe could see the visible anger on his face. And she did not blame the boy at all for his behavior towards the gods. This made Zoe furious at the gods as well. Nico said he. So his mother was mortal. Of course, the female goddesses would never let there child live and die alone in this world. Only the male gods would do something like that.

"He? So your mother was mortal?" Thalia asked, her anger vanishing for a moment. Nico frowned.

"I forgot, that's weird." Nico said. Causing Zoe to frown as well. But before she could think on it. The daughter of Athena, Annabeth she believed spoke.

"The gods and goddesses must follow certain rules. Which are called the ancient laws. They must leave their children to their own fate and cannot interfere on our mortal lives because it could make our lives worse." Annabeth said sadly.

'Bull.' Zoe thought. The gods can interfere and break any law they wish to without repercussions. They just chose to follow the laws because it was easier for them to do so. They could also interfere in mortal lives until that mortal got pregnant. Then they ran away like the cowards they are. It was also a reason she respected Lady Artemis. Artemis would never have a kid. Not only because she thought males were disgusting and gross. But she could not let her children have a fate as bad as that. She would not be able to stand if something happened to her child. Whether it be male or female. Something she told Zoe long ago.

Zoe turned to see light rising in the east. "What are we waiting for?" Nico asked. His demeanor he had shown since his sister was taken vanished for a second.

"Apollo, and his chariot. If he heard my prayers and is in a good mood, he will give us a ride to the safe haven Camp Half Blood." Nico nodded, looking immensely confused. Which did not shock Zoe at all. The boy had not learned anything about this world and it would take a little getting used to. The light was getting closer and closer. Blindingly bright. "Do not look until he parks."

They all looked away. Until they heard a loud beep. Standing there was Apollo, light blue eyes with honey gold blonde hair. Tan skin from the light of the sun chariot. He was wearing slacks and a red shirt. But with her trained eye, she noticed his eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Lord Apollo." The hunters bowed respectively, although many did not want to, along with the demigods. Except for Nico. Apollo waved his hand dismissively. Without even flirting with the hunters. Something that shocked Zoe. His eyes scanned the group before resting upon Nico.

His light blue eyes bore into Nico' onyx black. Both eyes were bloodshot. Both knew each other's pain at the moment. "Get in. Ride to Camp. But first I need to speak with you." Apollo said pointing at Nico. Nico shifted uneasily.

"Why?" Zoe asked. Apollo's eyes flashed with anger. Something Zoe had not seen for a long time.

"You do not question the word of a god, girl." He growled angrily. All of the hunters eyes widened in disbelief. Apollo had never spoken to any of them like that before. He had always been carefree and the hunters would always snap at him.

"Pile up in the bus. I must speak to him for a moment." The hunters nodded warily, looking at Apollo unsure if he was serious while the campers immediately piled in the bus and Zoe followed her sisters to the back of the bus.

While Apollo grabbed Nico by the shoulders and steered him into the forest. "Let's go kid."

Apollo led a confused Nico to the cliff at which the battle took place. "What do you wish to talk to me about mi' lord?" Nico asked scared and confused. Apollo smiled, showing dazzling white teeth, and patted Nico on the back reassuringly.

"No need to call me Lord, little cousin. Just Apollo and I can reassure you that you are not in trouble. We just need to talk about a few things first." He said.

"Like what?" Nico asked unsure. Apollo's expression turned sour.

"Your sister and my sister have both been taken by a powerful force, I can not see what this being may be, but I can tell you it is powerful. Tonight, a quest will come to Zoe Nightshade. The girl you were hitting on earlier." Nico' face immediately turned red. Apollo laughed heartily. "And you need to make sure you are on that quest. No matter what the others say. You have to. I have foreseen that you will play a great role in both this prophecy and thus the great prophecy."

"But Apollo, I do not even know my own godly parent, nor do I know anything about this world. How would I be of use to the quest? Heck, I barely know what a quest is." Apollo smiled.

"Your asking the right questions kid. And those I can help with. I know who your father is as well but I cannot tell you." Nico hissed angrily.

"Why not?" He asked. Apollo gave a slight smile.

"This information would only be dangerous to both you and your sister. If my father knew of your origins, he would not hesitate to kill you. Despite whatever role you play in the future for Olympus. And I can see that without you, Olympus shall fall. So I need to keep the information to myself for now. As for how you would be useful to the quest. That's easy. I can sense your one powerful demigod, and even based off of your father. Your probably one of the most powerful children he has ever had. Except for your sister. Also I can help you with your knowledge. That is of course on of my titles. And if you want, to help you better so you can save both your sister and my sister, you can become my champion." Apollo said.

Nico' eyes widened in disbelief. "Wait, if you know what happened to both your sister and my sister, why don't you go get them yourself." Apollo chuckled.

"I do not know where they are, nor do I know what took them or could be powerful enough to do so. My sister is pretty powerful. So I can only imagine and it scares me. So I'll ask again, do you want to be my champion. You get some pretty cool powers. You have power over light, the sun glare, healing, any knowledge you can think of as I know of it. And also, you have a natural ability to archery and could give some of those hunters a run for their money without practice."

Nico' jaw dropped. Before he nodded his head vigorously. "Anything to save my sister." Then he muttered under his breath. "Some god of knowledge." Apollo frowned at that last bit, before he grinned.

"Great." He placed a hand on Nico' forehead, and a orange glow surrounded the mysterious demigod. When the glow subsided, Nico gave a pained grunt and fell to his knees. When he looked up. Apollo whistled. "Man you are going to be a lady killer." Ignoring Nico's look of confusion, Apollo continued. "Well my good looking champion, I have a few gifts for you." Apollo snapped his fingers and a necklace appeared in his hands, with a actual glowing sun, that gave both light and warmth.

Apollo handed it to Nico and he put it around his neck. "Tug the sun charm. Nico did as he was told and a beautiful golden bow appeared in his hands, shining in the small amount of sunlight. With intricate designs, golden deer, and other creatures inscribed on the bow. "Pull the string back and a golden arrow appears, notched and ready for use. But do not do it now." He said. Nico nodded and tugged the charm once again, the bow vanished from his grasp. "And these." Apollo handed him two golden hunting knives.

"Use these as your close combat weapons for now. I assume your father will give you a weapon suitable for you once you find out who your father is. Oh, and this." Apollo touched his forehead.

"What was that?" Apollo winked and smirked.

"Just taking the knowledge of me knowing who your father is away from you. You know, I think I am a lot smarter than the other gods give me credit for." Nico stamped his foot in frustration. "Now let's go, these ladies need to look at you. Although I would advise you do not hit on Zoe." Apollo said.

"Why? Does she have a boyfriend? Isn't she not supposed to love someone?" He asked Apollo, who chuckled.

"Why so curious?" Nico turned beet red again. "No she does not have a boyfriend, but she did once. But unfortunately he died. And I fear that he will come back from the grave to kill you for hitting on his former love." Apollo said with a shudder.

"Oh come on, he couldn't be that scary." Nico tried to assure himself, but if a god was scared of someone, then he or she must be very powerful. Apollo looked at him, a serious look on his face.

"Nicholas." He flinched internally. "This man, scared all of the Olympians together. Along with Hades. It took all thirteen of us to subdue and kill this man. And for what? No other reason than my father's lust for power. The choice I made all those years ago, I have regretted it ever since. Not only did I break the heart of a elder huntress for killing her love, I killed my sister's friend. They were always close and I ruined that for them with my decision." Nico nodded, sensing Apollo did not want to talk about it anymore.

"Well we should get back." Apollo nodded. The two walked back to the sun chariot. Nico ignored the stares he was receiving as he sat down on the bus. He sat right next to the daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon. The two were secretly making googly eyes at each other and it was gross to Nico. They were also incredibly stupid, it was obvious they liked each other. But that was not his business. The demigods and even some of the hunters were looking at him, like right in the eyes. But he did not know why they did at all.

"Alright." His patron said standing up. "We are ready to go. So, who will be driving." No one volunteered. So Apollo scanned the bus, until his eyes landed on the daughter of Zeus. Man that blessing was actually helpful. he immediately noticed Thalia turned pale from his gaze, and Nico knew why. She was scared of heights. "Daughter of Zeus, lord of the sky. Perfect." He said cheerily, clapping his hands together.

"I don't think tha..." Apollo cut her off with a laugh, although it was forced. Nico could even see that. What was this god up to?

"Nonsense, you'll do great." Minutes later Apollo finally got Thalia to the driver's seat. And it was the worse ride Nico had ever experienced in his life. As they were about to exit the bus, he heard Apollo whisper to Thalia. "You need to control your fear. If not, you shall perish and the quest will be doomed. Good? Alright. Out." Apollo snapped his fingers forcing everyone out of the bus. He took a step outside and looked at Zoe.

"The oracle will come to you tonight at the latest, the quest will begin at dawn. Remember the words of the prophecy that will be given, they are precise and needed to be treated as such. You need to follow them to the closest detail. Understood?" Zoe nodded her head and Apollo grinned and snapped his fingers, appearing in the bus and taking off once again.

A crowd had gathered and the campers were all looking at the huntresses warily. As if they were expecting them to launch arrows at the males. "Back to your activities." The campers muttered in response of the voice. And a centaur cantered into the area, looking at the campers and the hunters.

"Chiron the centaur." Nico said. Chiron swiveled his gaze to him and looked a little shocked, as did the others with them.

"Hunters to the Artemis cabin and try not to injure to many males on the way." Zoe demanded. The hunters nodded and took off. Chiron looked away from Nico to Zoe.

"Zoe, it is good to see you child. But may I ask why you are here? I can only guess this would be grave news." Zoe nodded and her eyes welled up with tears.

"On the mission, we were hunting a powerful monster, and we came across your campers, and this boy here, Nico and his sister. The monster fought us and tried to take the demigods with him. But he failed. And another being appeared. This being was very powerful, enough to have me shaking, then this deity kidnapped his sister and fought Artemis." Chiron' jaw dropped. "And he defeated her and took her as well. Apollo has told me that a prophecy should come tonight for us to go on a quest to save Artemis." Chiron nodded, his face extremely pale.

"Well, this is grave news. It is sad, I fear the quest could cost us some lives. Just wait, practice your archery and wait is the only thing I can guess. Try to get your mind off things and if the prophecy has not come by capture the flag, then play against the campers. They are quite anxious." Zoe nodded and gave him a slight bow.

Chiron motioned for Nico to come forward, and he did. "Let us show you around young one. And we shall wait and see what happens." Nico followed the centaur.

It was night, the moon shined weakly overhead, with the stars glittering in the night sky. The campers and hunters were prepping for capture the flag as the prophecy had not been received yet.

Nico had his golden hunting knives in hand. But it turned out he barely did anything before the hunters had already won. Nico was expecting that, the hunters seemed far superior to the campers and it turned out he was right. And of course, the son of Poseidon, Nico still had not learned his name, and the daughter of Zeus, Thalia got into a fight.

The two seemed about to kill each other when Nico saw a disturbance in the woods. Approaching was a mummy. And the weird thing was Nico seemed to be drawn to it. It was the oracle of Delphi. Apollo's blessing was really working out. And very helpful.

Green mist poured from the Oracles mouth, shrouding the surrounding forest in an eerie green mist as the mummy spoke.

_I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of prophecies from Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. _

It turned to Zoe.

_Approach seeker and ask_

Zoe took a deep breath and faced the oracle. "What must I do to save my goddess?" She asked. **(By the way, hope you noticed she is not speaking in old English. I barely know regular English by itself. So I can't do it. And I am sorry. Excuse is that Perseus taught her. So there you go.)**

Even more green mist poured from it's mouth as it spoke again, this time, the voice seemed amplified and in three different tongues. Sending shivers down everyone's spines.

_Five Shall Go West to the Goddess in Chains_

_One Shall Be lost in the Land Without Rain_

_Champion's of the Twin Archers Show the Trail_

_Campers and Hunters Combined Prevail _

_The Titan's Curse Must One Withstand_

_And One Shall Fall To A Lover's Hand_

_The Blood of the Fallen One_

_Shall Reawaken the Frozen Mind of Time's Son_

_A New Quest Shall Begin _

_And in the End They Shall all Forgive _

**Author's Note**

**Hope you like it, Nico is Apollo's champion, which is weird and Nico was also hitting on Zoe. Interesting. Very Interesting. This is just a filler chapter to begin the quest and I believe that this is the second time a chapter did not include Perseus. But, I hoped that you liked it and how I changed the prophecy.**

**Thank you for waiting patiently. I hope this makes you forgive me. This chapter took a long time to write. I love you guys. **

**Good? Bad? Awful? **


	15. Blood is Powerful

**Return of the Dead King**

**Hiya everybody. So I got a lot of messages and reviews to skip the quest, as for why? They say it's overused. So I am skipping right to the battle of Othrys. No one died, just kidnapped. **

**Chapter 15**

**Blood is Powerful**

Midnight purple eyes swirled with an unknown power as they stared at a golden sarcophagus. The man with these eyes was in a bow, his eyes though were never wavering from the golden coffin that radiated a cold and evil atmosphere. The man's face formed a scowl, which did not ruin the looks of his face. He cleared his throat with a loud retching noise. He dropped his gaze to the black marble floor of the half- built palace.

"Luke Castellan failed, father. The members of the quest are almost here to free Artemis from the weight of the sky. I am unable to do anything do to the ancient laws that bound the gods. What can we do?" He asked, his voice seemed nervous, as if he did not want to upset the coffin.

A blast of gold flew from the coffin. The beam of power blasting the man off of his feet. He slammed to the ground, hard. He got up groaning. Before he could do anything a voice growled at him. Radiating pure evil, and pure destruction.

_"You think I do not know this, Perseus. Then you are a fool. Luke Castellan may have failed, but he will be here for the final battle. Artemis will not be freed. And if she is. You will regret it. And you are not bound by the ancient laws. You will stop them. Understood?" _

The ancient voice growled. Perseus nodded his head. "Yes, father. I will not let you down."

_"You better not. And one more thing, before they arrive, put your hood up. And whatever you do. Do not let the blood of the huntress touch you." _

Perseus shifted nervously. His eyes held and immense amount of confusion and anger. Many emotions swirling in the multiple colored eyes. He shook his head and swirled around, and pulled up his pure black hood. Shadowing his face and eyes from anyone's sight. His right hand gripped the blade sheathed at his hip.

Perseus turned and looked at the half a dozen dracaena. "Guard Kronos." He growled fiercely and demanded in a ton that radiated enough power for anyone to listen. The monsters obliged, shaking from fear as they sprinted to the golden coffin.

Perseus turned to the giant figure by the weight of the sky. Underneath the weight, was the goddess of the hunt Artemis. And Atlas was mocking her. Perseus for an unknown reason felt pure fury run through his veins at the sight of Atlas mocking Artemis.

"Atlas." He roared. The earth shaking dangerously. The giant Titan turned around, his obsidian black eyes wide as he flinched at the expression Perseus adorned on his face, one holding an unknown amount of rage. "Stop mocking the goddess and prepare for battle." He snarled. The Titan's eyes narrowed as he glared at Perseus.

"You cannot think we need to prepare for weaklings such as those who went on the quest." Atlas said, his voice dangerously calm. Perseus shook his head angrily.

"We must not underestimate them. If we do, we are signing ourselves up for our own destruction. We might as well be ready so we can ensure our victory." He turned his attention away from Atlas. And looked at the entrance to the garden. Nothing, absolutely nothing still.

Until a streak of blonde caught his attention. When the streak stopped. A young teenager was breathing heavily. His blond hair was greasy, and sweat ran down his pale white face. His light blue eyes showed exhaustion and fear as he placed his hands on his knees. At the boy's hip was his four foot long sword. A mix of celestial bronze and mortal steel.

Perseus raised an eyebrow at the son of Hermes. "Castellan, you failed your duty." He said in a stoic tone. Luke turned and paled when he saw the hooded figure. His day was going be a whole lot more complicated.

"Yes, but the members of the quest are here. Where is Bianca Di Angelo and Annabeth Chase?" Luke asked the god. Perseus narrowed his eyes under his hood, despite Luke not being able to see them.

"I do not answer your questions mortal. Find them yourselves if you believe them to be more important than the fact the members of the quest are almost here." He growled. Luke flinched, the little remaining color left on his face vanished.

"Sorry my lord. But we could use them as hostages, to force them to surrender."

"That is horribly dishonorable. But if you wish to go that low, son of Hermes. Than they are down below, in chains." Luke's blue eyes filled with fury and anger at the mention of his father, seeming to give him new strength and power as he took of at a full sprint pass the god.

Perseus turned his attention back to Atlas as he yelled at him. "That mortal failed his duty. You should have killed him." He roared in anger. His javelin held tightly in his monstrous hands.

Perseus raised his hands, a shadow appeared from no where and wrapped itself around the Titan's neck. Choking him intensely as the Titan spluttered for air, slowly lifting him off the ground, little by little. His eyes were burning with angry fire as he glared at Atlas, who's face was red. Suddenly he lowered his hand. Sending the Titan to the ground with a unmanly shriek.

Atlas groaned and rubbed his neck as he stood off the now cracked marble floor. "Silence your blasphemy Titan, if you believe yourself to order me around. Despite his failures the son of Hermes is needed for the upcoming task and it would do well for you to never question me again." Atlas nodded begrudgingly. Perseus smirked. "Who's a good boy?" He mocked.

Atlas shook with anger but refrained from killing Perseus, until he heard a snort of laughter come from behind him. He turned around to see the goddess of the moon laughing at him. "You nothing but a dog Atlas." Artemis screamed at him.

Atlas growled angrily and stalked towards her. With a loud smack, he backhanded her across the face. Perseus shook with anger and flicked his wrist, a shadow smacked into him sending him flying into a wall.

Atlas glowered at him, but knew better than to challenge him. "Artemis is right. You are a dog." He said with a sly grin on his face.

He turned his attention to the loud clanking of metal and the son of Hermes. Who had a blade to the throat of Annabeth and a knife to Bianca's throat. Luke grinned at him, but only received a scowl in response.

He turned his attention to the garden. Only to see three standing there. All with weapons out. Perseus smirked. "Luke let them go." The girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes demanded to the son of Hermes. Her shield and spear were out, but all the enemies in the courtyard did not waver. Her punk clothes made her look evil as her electric blue eyes danced with lightning, her body was shooting off sparks.

"Only if you agree." He waved his hands. A pool appeared, with a burning fire. "Call the Ophiotaurus. Together, the three of us will be together again. Once we destroy the gods and create a new world in our image."

Thalia growled. "Go to Hades." She snapped at him. Perseus chuckled, forcing the quest members to turn to him. He stared the huntress straight in the eyes. Her dark, beautiful obsidian black eyes that he was mesmerized in. He shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his brain.

"Stop, Castellan. Leave the girls and fight like a man, instead of the coward you are succeeding in being." Perseus told to him. Luke's face turned red from embarrassment and anger as he pulled his weapons away from the necks of the two girls. He shoved them to the ground, forcing them to be entangled in their chains and make it hard for them to move.

Perseus watched as tears fell from the huntresses eyes, being unable to stand it. Zoe sprinted towards Artemis and started tugging on her chains. As she sobbed.

"Aw, how touching." Atlas' voice said as he glared at his daughter in disgust. "Hello, little Zoe. How is my favorite traitor doing?" He asked. Zoe glared at her father, the tears still evident in her eyes.

"Let Artemis go." She demanded. Atlas let out a booming laugh.

"I cannot, but you can. If you take the weight of the sky for her." Atlas said. Zoe's eyes widened, before they hardened. She opened her mouth to say something, probably agree. But Artemis spoke first.

"No, Zoe. Don't. I forbid you." Artemis yelled at her. Perseus chuckled again.

"You act like you own her, Phoebe Artemis. Which is quite amusing, as you practically do." Zoe raised her bow and aimed at him. But he only smirked.

"I believe I am reserved for someone else, Miss Nightshade. You are reserved for your father. Thalia looks like she wants to stick her spear up Luke's ass. Which I really would not mind if she did." Thalia gave a small chuckle, despite being on the opposing side. Luke glared at him, but he ignored him.

"Hello, Nicholas Di Angelo. Do you to parlay? I of course am the one who took your sister. Wish to prove to me how powerful a son of the big three really is?" Everyone froze. They all turned to him in confusion, even Atlas and Luke. Perseus seeing their faces chuckled. "I see, none of you know that Nico Di Angelo and Bianca Di Angelo are children of Hades." No response.

"Wow, you guys are just plain stupid. Go ahead continue your spats." He waved them off before turning his attention back to Nico. "Come forth Nico. And let's see who is the true master of shadows. Avenge your sister." He said. As Nico gave off a blood curling scream. Brandishing his two golden hunting knives, he charged Perseus.

Nico swiped them at Perseus' head, but the god merely dodged lazily. "Please. My cereal this morning is a tougher opponent than you." Nico's face turned red from anger. As he continued his attack on Perseus. Who lazily dodged each and every one of his attacks.

While dodging the son of Hades attacks, Perseus' eyes scanned the rest of the palace. Bianca Di Angelo and the daughter of Athena were struggling on the ground, battling the chains and trying to get the off. His fathers coffin laid on the ground, no guard as the monsters seemingly have fled. He scowled angrily, as he dodged another wild slash from Nico Di Angelo.

Who's black onyx eyes were burning like black miniature suns. The daughter of Zeus and Luke were locked in combat, and felt a small grace his face as he watched Thalia basically kicking his ass. A large bloody gash was on Luke's chest, his hip was soaked in a dark crimson red, and he had a gash under his left eye, bleeding heavily.

Zoe Nightshade was standing toe to toe with her father, how Perseus had no clue. They were in the process of destroying the half built palace.

Perseus turned his attention back to Nico and yawned loudly. Showing he was bored out of his mind. Suddenly, Perseus grabbed Nico's wrists. Locking the son of Hades in place.

"I am getting tired of this. I need a new challenge." He said as he swung his foot up, connecting with Nico's chest. Sending him flying backward ten feet, landing right next to Artemis. He grinned in anticipation. Artemis would be a much better challenge than the weak son of Hades.

Perseus watched the son of the Underworld exchange words with the goddess of the moon. Before he used his golden hunting knives to destroy Artemis' chains. He ducked underneath the sky and placed his hands on the swirling gray clouds.

Artemis rolled beneath the weight of the sky, and almost immediately thereafter, Nico gave a pained grunt and fell to his knees. Holding the sky up barely. With a flash of silver light, her two silver hunting knives appeared in her hands.

Her matching silver eyes glared at Perseus with immense anger and hate, it sent a trace of hurt through his veins. But he shoo it off quickly. Her forehead was sticky with sweat and her auburn colored hair was greasy.

"Hello Artemis. Free from the curse at last I see. Wish to take some revenge and try and fight me. Even after getting your ass handed to you the first time." Perseus said with a smirk on his face.

Artemis scowled, before she glowed a violent silver. Standing there was a twenty year old woman. A sterner expression on her face, with burning silver eyes, almost as if they were made of fire. Her auburn hair turned a shade darker.

"Diana, I see. You believe your Roman form will help you better here." He said, but it was a statement, not a question, but a pure fact. No one noticed that the goddess had changed to her Roman aspect at the moment, except for Perseus.

Diana narrowed her eyes. "I have seen that your styles are very in tune with those of ancient Greece." She said with a scowl. As if Greece was like Tartarus. "Let us see how you do against the skill of a Roman." She sneered at him.

Perseus smirked. "I always like a challenge, Diana. Although your a woman, so I probably will not get one." He taunted, and succeeded as Diana's eyes burst into literal flames as she charged him.

Perseus finally unsheathed his blade, which was bronze. "If you wish to fight as a Roman. Then you will fight the weapon of a Roman." He said as he twisted the handle of the blade. It glowed with a gold hue, violently before it stopped. When the glow vanished, the blade was replaced with one made of solid gold.

Perseus once again ducked underneath two hunting knives, as she attacked first with a wild strike to his head. But she brought he foot upwards, hoping to catch him in the jewels or the stomach and knock the wind out of him.

What she did not expect him to do was throw his golden blade high into the air, catch her foot with one hand with enough force to stop her in her tracks. Raise his right hand into the air and catch the golden blade and drive it downwards into the goddess' ankle.

Diana screamed as pain exploded into her ankle. Golden blood flowed from the wound freely as Perseus pushed her backwards. The pain was excruciating. "Romans should be tougher. Should they not?" Perseus mocked the Roman goddess. Who snarled savagely and stood up, ignoring the bursting sensation from her ankle as golden ichor continued to drip from the wound.

She attacked him again with renewed vigor. But he seemed to be easily dodging and matching each and every one of her strikes. Without sending any back at her.

This just proved to make Diana angrier. And she did something most Romans would never do. She was dishonorable. But she was so angry she could not help herself. She sent a blast of silver power straight at Perseus. Catching him in the chest he flew backwards as the silver energy exploded.

Perseus stood up and staggered slightly. His legs almost buckling beneath him. He turned to see Diana frozen, staring at him in complete shock. Her silver eyes were wide and her mouth was frozen open.

She was not moving at all. Suddenly she glowed silver again, shifting into her Greek form Artemis, who was more accustomed to Perseus. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why she was looking at him like that. But he growled angrily.

His eyes quickly scanned the courtyard. The daughter of Zeus had Luke backed up to the edge of the cliff, her spear point right at his gullet. Making it almost impossible for him to breath. Bianca Di Angelo and Annabeth Chase had both somehow gotten free from the chains. The daughter of Athena was yelling at Thalia, telling her to stop and let him go. The daughter of Hades was underneath the weight of the sky once more, helping her little brother.

Zoe and Atlas were still in a complete battle, the legendary huntress of Artemis and her father, Atlas and the huntress went back and forth. One after the other. Neither being able to gain the upper hand over the other.

Perseus turned his attention back to Artemis. "You want to play with powers goddess. Then so be it." He snarled as he slammed the hilt of his sword into the ground. The earth exploded around Artemis, forcing the frozen goddess to the ground as the earthquake rattled her bones.

He stalked forward towards the goddess, watching out of the corner of his eye as Thalia shield bashed Luke in the chest, sending him off the cliff and Annabeth scream in sorrow.

Perseus was inches away from Artemis and raised his golden blade. "The first death of the new war." He growled out as he stared into Artemis' silvery yellow eyes.

"Why father? Why?" Artemis muttered, forcing Perseus to freeze for a nanosecond. As Zoe completely abandoned her own battle with her father and jumped in between Perseus and Artemis. She still had not seen the hooded figure had been Perseus.

She fired an arrow straight into his forehead. As soon as she did, her eyes widened and her obsidian black eyes shattered in sorrow and heartbreak.

Something on the inside died as he saw this. But he roared in pain as the arrow ripped into his forehead, making him look like a unicorn. Golden ichor dripped from his forehead, into his eyes as tears for some reason blurred his vision.

Perseus internally growled and slashed his blade upwards, the blade slashing deep across her chest and stomach. Zoe gave a scream of pain, as crimson red blood splattered across Perseus' face, into his eyes. Covering his cheeks and ruining his raven black hair.

The blood seemed to burn him, like his head was being dumped in a cauldron of acid. His brain felt like it was melting and he gave off a pure scream of agony. A dark purple blast of power exploded outwards from his body. Completely obliterating the palace into rubble, Zoe was thrown like a rag doll over the cliff and into the ocean below. Perseus then collapsed to the ground unconscious. His eyes were closed, but he was fidgeting or his face was contorting into a look of pain.

Thalia and Annabeth shielded behind a broken black wall.

Atlas was not sparred. The Titan was lifted off of his feet from the explosion of power and wail of agony. He slammed into something, pushing them out of his way. As a huge weight dropped onto his back. "No," He screamed as he realized it was the weight of the sky once more. "Not again." He roared at the sky as he somehow managed to get to his knees, placing the sky on the palm of his hands and his shoulders.

Nico and Bianca laid on the ground exhausted, their vision blurry from the pain of the sky. Suddenly Nico remembered the man who caused this destruction. His eyes burst into suns once again as he pulled out his hunting knives.

He ran over to the man, ignoring how good looking he was. He raised them and went to impale them through his head. But Artemis screamed. "No, stop." He froze. The tone in which Artemis used did not seem like a tone the prideful, man hating goddess of the hunt would use. No, it sounded like the voice of a heartbroken seven year old girl. He completely ignored the fact that Artemis seemed to be completely unharmed somehow.

He brushed it off and glared at the goddess. Even though it probably would have gotten him killed, but he could not help it. "Why not? He caused all of this. He kidnapped you and my sister. Hurt all of us and killed Zoe. Your best friend." He snarled angrily at the stupid goddess.

Artemis' silver eyes filled with tears as she turned her head to the place Zoe was thrown. Using this Nico turned back to the god and angrily raised his knives, but before he could a hand grabbed his wrists.

"I said not to boy?" She snarled. Nico looked at the goddess incredulously. "Something is wrong. My father would never do something like this. He would never try to harm, Zo- Zoe." She choked up. "He loved her with his all his heart." Nico gritted his teeth. "Sheathe your blades or I will turn you into a jackelope." She threatened and Nico immediately put them away.

All of them were immensely confused though, had Artemis called this man her father. But Zeus was her father. What in Hades was going on?

Thalia and Annabeth hesitantly walked over, seeing the face of the man who attacked them. Annabeth's expression turned to one of pure rage. Then to smugness as he she turned to Thalia, about to boast how she was right. Like she always was.

Thalia's face was red from anger, but not from seeing Perseus. No, she knew something was done to him to force him into something like this. She was angry at the smug smile on Annabeth's face, as she opened her mouth to boast about how she was always right.

But before she could Thalia punched her straight in the mouth with a huge electrified punch. Annabeth fell to the ground, blood filling her mouth, tears in her eyes as he glared at Thalia angrily. "This is not time for you to be the prideful little bitch you always are. Something is wrong. So shut your trap so we can figure out what it is." She said, her body glowing light blue.

Annabeth nodded her head in fear.

Artemis gently cupped Perseus' quivering face, Zoe's blood was warm and sticky on her fingers, tears still pouring down her face as she thought of Zoe' death and of Perseus. He acted as if he did not remember them. She placed a hand on his forehead. A silvery pulsate of power flashed on his forehead.

Artemis looked into his memories, since he was unconscious, she was able to do it. And what she saw gasped and made her eyes fill with fresh tears. "My lady was is it?" Thalia asked as she looked at Perseus with concern. Annabeth scowled angrily. Nico looked like he still wanted to kill him. And Bianca was patiently waiting.

"His memories they are gone. Well most of them anyway." Her face then contorted into one of pure anger. Her form flickered silver violently before she caught herself. "They tricked him into fighting for them. He was fighting against his will. And it is odd. His Memories seem to somehow be returning to him."

"How is it possible that his memories were forgotten." Thalia asked Artemis.

"Only one thing is powerful enough to wipe the memories of a god. The River Lethe is powerful enough to wipe the mind of a Primordial."

Before her silver eyes widened. She turned to Thalia, who seemed to be the only one who did not want to kill Perseus other than Bianca. "What was the prophecy, Thalia?"

Thalia told her and Artemis' eyes widened. "And one shall fall to a lovers hand. Zoe, was blasted off the cliff by Perseus. The Blood of the fallen one, Zoe's blood. Shall reawaken the frozen mind of times son, her blood is restoring his memory somehow. And in the end they all forgive. He was forced, so I will forgive him." Thalia nodded in agreement. But still looked confused.

"How is it possible that Zoe's blood could restore his forgotten memories? Blood is just blood." She asked confused. Artemis gave a smile through her watery tears.

"Perseus was the only god who was purely in love. With only one person and wish to be with that person forever. I may be against love, but pure love is special and rare. And can be immensely powerful and the most powerful thing in this universe. And now it is ruined." Artemis said, bursting into tears.

"Sounds like one of those crappy cliche romance movies." Thalia muttered under her breath. "And does anyone find it weird that Artemis is acting like Aphrodite." She whispered, getting a chuckle in response from the other two. Bianca still stood there impassively.

Artemis shifted Perseus' head into her lap. "My lady." A voice called. Artemis turned to see Zoe, her silver eyes widened as did the others as fresh tears exploded out of her eyes.

"How?" She asked a she jumped up, Perseus' head hitting the ground rather hard. As she grappled Zoe in a hug.

Zoe shrugged. "My lady, I have no clue. I landed in the ocean and it seemed to not have hurt me. It actually healed my wound." She said gesturing to her destroyed shirt. Covered in crimson red blood.

"What is wrong with Percy?" She asked suddenly, changing the topic off of her. Her obsidian black eyes filled with tears. "Did he really betray us?" She stuttered, almost scared of the answer to follow.

"No, he was forced. His memories were taken. And your blood somehow seems to be returning them." Zoe eyes flashed with relief. She walked over to Perseus and placed his head into her lap, she bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. Ignoring the metallic taste of her own blood.

"Never thought I would see that happen." Thalia murmured. Everyone ignore her, making her puff in annoyance.

"What is wrong with him? Why is he unconscious?" Annabeth asked.

"He seems to be in some sort of a coma. How? I have no idea. But I do not think he will wake up on his own. He will need godly healing." She explained slowly and softly to Zoe, who was now shaking.

"Who are we going to take him to?" Zoe growled, filled with raw fury. "Apollo hates him and still is glad he's dead." Nico shook his head.

"He told me he regretted his actions towards him, as I assume this is the once person you have ever loved." Everyone's eyes snapped to him.

"What do you mean? How do you know this?" Zoe asked with narrowed eyes.

"When he blessed me, he told me of Perseus. And how he regretted his actions and wished he could change them." Artemis smiled at the thought of her idiotic brother.

"Perseus is still angry at him. But this could be the chance for Apollo to get back on Perseus' good side. Let's go." Artemis said snapping her fingers, her silver chariot appeared. The three and Artemis took off towards Olympus in a matter of seconds. Perseus was lying in the back his head on Zoe' lap as she cleaned her blood off of his face and hair.

She leaned down and once again kissed him softly on the lips. Hoping for him to kiss her back. But nothing. "You better wake up soon, my love. Or your sure as Hades going to regret it." She growled.

**Hey guys, whats up. Sorry it has taken so long for this story to be updated. I know I am really an awful person. But you should be proud. This is the longest this story has gone without being updated. Others don't update for years. **

**Anyways I wanted to make it up to you guys with an extra long chapter. The longest one I have ever written for this story and anything else. And I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Because it took an extra long time to make it. **

**Sorry if some of you are upset about not seeing the quest. I did not have any new plans for it. **

**Good? Bad? Awful? Please tell me. You guys are really awesome and have I told you I loved you guys yet. **

**Well I just did. Boom.**

**Anyways I have a poll up for the three top stories you want me to focus on as I will usually only have time on the weekends to update because of school.  
**

**Please vote for three of my five stories. **

**Return of the Dead King- you guys know it. **

**Prince of Night- Percy's Tartarus' bitch. **

**Children of the Underworld: Restart- Fuck Yeah**

**Eternal Warrior- Eeehhh**

**Champion of God- Boom, Supernatural and Percy Jackson crossover. Probably some bromance with Percy and Dean cuz they are both bad ass. Will not be the pairing, because I do not do that kinda stuff. Not that I am against it. I just don't want to write about it. Pairing is still undecided. **

**_Recommendations_  
**

**_The Last Children of Chaos By: Snow Wolfe6631_**

**_Percy Winchester By: MirrorRook_**

**_The Forgotten Seventh By: SoloMafia_**

**_Check out Snow Wolfe6631 profile page and help stop the world from bullying and cyber bullying. All this does is ruin lives. _**

**_I love all of you. No matter what. No matter what others think. If you read any of my stories, scratch that. If you are anything in this world. No matter what, except if you are one of those people. _**

**_I love you. Because you are special and an awesome person. Keep up your awesomeness._**

**And one more thing! **

**I should probably not joke about this.**

**But do you think Percy got Ebola from Zoe's blood. **

**Just had to. Sorry if your upset by this. **


	16. Godly Tension

**Return of the Dead King**

**Chapter 16**

**Godly Tension **

A golden arrow whizzed through the air, a golden tail, almost like the tail of a comet coming from the end. It flew until it struck a target, splitting the arrow that was there previously. Again, and again, the golden arrows flew through the air, striking the target in the same spot every time, splitting at least hundreds of arrows.

Apollo was firing arrows rapidly, his golden bow, shining with an immense amount of light. Carved along the sides of the wood, orange beams of light burst as if rays of sunlight. The thread glowed silver, opposing the rest of the bow as well as Apollo's domains.

His bright blonde hair was matted with grease, that it almost seemed dirty blonde hair. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and face, showing the amount of time he had been practicing. His bright blue eyes were dull and pale, swirling in them were many emotions, sadness, anger and shame were the most primary. The god of archery was flickering with golden light, as he seemed to be struggling to control his true form. His sclera was bloodshot. His usually tan skin was very pale and seemed almost translucent.

Thunder boomed behind him, causing the god to roll his eyes and continue to his target. His golden bow suddenly vanished from his hands and a small golden knife appeared in his hands. With deadly speed and accuracy he let the knife fly from his hands.

It sailed through the air hundreds of meters before striking the target in the exact center, splitting the arrow and embedding to the hilt. His eyes glowed a brilliant blue before fading quickly and he muttered angrily.

"Stupid father, oh Queen of drama." Thunder exploded behind him, louder than normal and would have exploded his eardrums had he not been a god. Apollo turned towards the target and suddenly his face contorted into a scowl and he screamed in immense rage.

An orange beam of power shot from his chest like a lazer, hitting the target with a huge explosion. The light so bright even he had to avert his eyes. When he turned his attention back to the target he let a small smile spread out on his face. Before his eyelids dropped and the small vanished.

All that was left was black soot and a huge crater.

The god quickly turned around as a bright light erupted behind him, followed by the roaring of hot flames. A little girl around the age of eight stepped from the flames. Her eyes literal pockets of flames, flickering with warmth and hope. Her smile showed her bright white teeth and her pale skin matched perfectly with her light brown hair.

Apollo forced a small smile, causing the young girl to frown. "Aunt Hestia, what brings you here?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Your father demands your presence, a meeting is about to take place." The girl said with a warm soothing voice.

"No, he can go shove it up his ass. I am a little busy here." Apollo snarled with an angry rage. Hestia' eyes flashed and she slapped Apollo across the face. The god seemed hardly affected as his pale skin turned red.

"Language." She scolded. At the sight of his eyes, her face softened. "Come to the throne room, they need you there for the meeting." Apollo scowled angrily.

"No, I am done with Olympus. All of them are allowing my sister to rot wherever she is. She needs our help and we are not doing anything about it. As far as I am concerned, I am no longer an Olympian as long as Artemis is gone." Hestia frowned deeply.

"The Ancient Laws, your father can't..." Apollo cut her off with a loud laugh, that echoed across the room.

"He is no longer my father, I am done with him and cut my ties with him. And do not give me the Ancient Laws shit, he breaks them every fucking day. The only reason he allows this to happen is because Artemis went off on him in the last meeting." Apollo roared angrily. As soon as he cut off any ties with his father, his blue eyes were quickly replaced with deep, golden suns. Shooting off an orange light.

Hestia stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her nephew. A soft orange glow wrapped around Apollo. His hair changed back to the original bright blonde, removing any traces of the soot and grease formerly left in it. His pale skin quickly deepened in color as his skin became perfectly tanned. His miniature orange sun eyes, glowed brighter. A small smile replaced his scowl and frown.

"All Zeus does is screw around with chicks, cheating on Hera and sits on his throne, using all of his power to make sure he remains in power. He cares nothing for us, and we allow him to abuse his power everyday. And for what, so he can do nothing when his own daughter vanishes and is most likely captured by the enemy. Titan's are rising and he does nothing."

"I wish Uncle was here." Apollo said softly, still wrapped up in the hug from Hestia. Hestia froze at his words and her blood ran cold, her pale skin became paler and tears glistened in her pools of flames. She prayed, hoping he was talking about Hades.

Suddenly Apollo pushed her backwards, gripping her shoulders tightly and looking her in the eyes. "He cared for us, every one of us. All he did was for the best, every decision, he became allies with former enemies. All he did was for us, to protect us. He was the best ruler Olympus had ever seen. Why? Why did you help in his death? Out of everyone, you were the least I expected to help, aside from Artemis. So why?" Hestia did not want to talk about it. And she hoped Apollo got the message.

Sadly, he did not. Or he abruptly ignored it, and looked at her expectantly. A lone tear dripped from her right eye and down her cheek. She finally spoke, her voice broken, cracking and breaking. So fragile it seemed like she was going to break.

"Apollo, I... I..." She was cut off from another flash of light. This time, the light was grey. And replacing the light after a moment. Was a beautiful woman, looking to be in her early twenties. With grey eyes sparkling with intelligence and intellect, immense knowledge and wisdom. Curly blonde hair like a princesses and cream colored skin. The woman was wearing a silky white blouse and blue jeans.

"What do you want Athena?" Apollo snapped at her. Athena seemed taken back by his question and the ferocity of his tone. Before her grey eyes narrowed dangerously, to almost slits.

"Father demands your presence in the throne room now" Athena snapped back at him. Apollo stared her in the eyes, and her eyes widened seeing the miniature suns in his eyes. Apollo raised his hands and flicked her off.

"Give Zeus one of these would you?" He said angrily. "I have no patience for the King of Olympus right now and his sissy fits." Athena scowled at him, and a spear appeared in her hands, along with a shield. Aegis, the original shield of terror.

"Father said to use force if necessary." She said threateningly. As if she looked for Apollo to back down just because of her challenging him. Apollo instead continued to stare at her defiantly. As he lightly pushed Hestia to his side, out of the way from the two children of the sky.

In Apollo's hands, a golden blade appeared. A small smirk was on his face as he looked at Athena's shocked expression. "You do know I am the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, there is no way you could win this fight." Athena said seriously.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "No wonder your children's fatal flaws are pride. And you call yourself wise, leaving Zeus in power is foolish. He is dooming us all. As are you by blindly following his orders." Apollo snarled.

Athena looked at him incredulously. "He is King, and his orders are law. By following them I am wise." She said angrily. "I always knew you were stupid, but this takes the prize. No one else can be King of Olympus without becoming like father. Everyone else would be worse."

"Perseus." Was all Apollo replied with. Athena did not respond. Instead, the name of the former King seemed to fuel to her anger.

"Please, both of you stop this." Hestia pleaded with them. Athena shook her head and smirked.

"No, let Apollo fight me, when I bring his bloody body to father. He will cast him into Tartarus for eternity for treason against Olympus. Especially after what I tell him." She said with a huge smug smile on her face. "You know, it was my plan that brought Perseus to his knees. Not even the King saw it coming, making me wise and brilliant." She said. Pride emanating from herself.

Apollo growled and charged. Moving so fast, all he was leaving behind were wisps of smoke and flashes of golden light behind him. Athena barely had time to raise her shield as his golden blade slammed against the metal, sparks flying as a loud metal ring erupted.

Athena stumbled backwards from the force of the blow, his strength shocked her immensely. She realized the only god she had never fought before was Apollo, as a matter of fact, Apollo had never fought anyone before. So no one knew his moves or strengths.

Apollo brought his blade towards her again, this time Athena rolled to the side and drove her spear towards Apollo's calf. The sun god was gone before her spear point was even near him. His speed was rivaling Hermes. Instinctively she turned around and raised her shield. His golden blade crashed against her shield. A ball of electricity erupted between them, leaving her immensely confused. It took all of her power not to fall back from the force of the blow.

Hestia was still watching wide eyed at the two fighting, as far as she knew, Apollo had not fought anyone before. Except during the first wars.

Athena was shocked at his skill, speed and strength. He easily matched both Ares and Hermes abilities. How much had he practiced without fighting anybody? She lost track of him behind her shield. Suddenly pain erupted in her ankle. His golden blade ripped through her ankle, golden ichor flowing from the wound. Quickly he pulled his blade from her ankle and slammed the hilt into the back of her head.

She stumbled forward, her ankle buckled under her weight and she crashed to the marble floor. Golden ichor dripped to the floor. As she looked up at Apollo in shock. He kicked her arm roughly, sending her spear flying across the room. Before he drove his blade downwards again, his eyes glowing with power.

She barely had time to block his strike with her shield. The force of the strike pushed her shield down onto her chest. Using it Apollo placed his foot on the cold rough metal, not even fazed by the image depicted on the metal. Pinning her left arm to her chest.

Apollo, also known as one of the stupider gods had outsmarted Athena and beat her in combat easily. "Leave Athena now." He roared. "Before I change my mind and send you to Tartarus."

Athena narrowed her eyes at him. "Father will hear of this. He will hear of your treachery. He will disown you and throw you in Tartarus where you deserve." She said.

Apollo grinned. Applying more pressure to his foot. Pushing down on her roughly. "I already disowned the bastard as my father. And he will never see me again. I am done with Olympus. I renounce my title as an Olympian god. Goodbye, Athena." He hissed.

Athena immediately disappeared in a flash of grey light. Apollo scowled and turned his attention back to Hestia, who was looking at him with a face of shock, awe and disapproval, all at the same time. Apollo flashed her a grin and walked towards her.

"Tell me. Your not getting out of this yet. Why?" He asked curiously. And Hestia did the last thing Apollo expected her to do. She punched him in the face. Apollo fell to the ground under the force of the punch.

His hand immediately went to his jaw, and he looked at Hestia with shock. She just blew up at him. "Why?" She snarled venomously. "Why did you do it? You have no right to demand things from me Apollo." She growled angrily. Her eyes completely betraying her current emotion of anger. Tears poured from her pits of flames, onto her cheeks like a waterfall.

Many flashes of light erupted behind them. Apollo turned to see the remaining Olympians there in full battle armor. "Shit." Apollo muttered as his former father looked at him in immense distaste.

"You dare betray Olympus. Your own father." Zeus roared angrily as he raised his master bolt. "First your sister and now you. Both of your seats on the Olympian council will be stripped and I will cast you into Tartarus for eternity for treason." Zeus growled at him angrily as he clenched his master bolt tightly.

Apollo scowled angrily. "Fuck you." Apollo sneered. "You are no longer my father. I have broken off all my ties with you. You would leave your own daughter in the hands of the Titan's shows how much you really care for us." Lightning flashed throughout Zeus' electric blue eyes. Electricity arced across his skin, shooting off electrical sparks.

Athena had a smug smile on her face as she grinned at a Apollo, who did not really care what the goddess of dumb blondes was doing at the moment.

Zeus launched his master bolt straight at Apollo. A beam of orange light shot from his chest, the beam of sunlight and the master bolt collided in mid air. An explosion lit up the room. Blasting all of the gods of their feet.

When the explosion and light faded, the Olympians stood from their spots, noticing an unconscious Apollo on the ground. "Hephaestus." Zeus roared as he stood from his spot. The forge god snapped his fingers and celestial bronze chains wrapped around the god of the sun.

"Let's take him to the throne room." Zeus ordered and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the Olympians were sitting on their thrones. Only ten thrones still stood in the throne room. Artemis' and Apollo's thrones were gone and vanished from the sight of the room.

"We shall decide his fate once he awakes. But we need to discuss the fact we are down two Olympians and two more must be decided upon. I already have one candidate. My son Heracles shall take the spot of Apollo as an Olympian and I believe that Hebe shall take Artemis' spot as an Olympian." Zeus said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly appearing next to the unconscious form of Apollo, was a little girl with bright golden blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail. She looked around the council nervously, before she looked at the ten thrones and she looked incredibly confused. Her eyes flickered to Apollo and they widened drastically.

"What have you done to Apollo?" She snarled at Zeus. Who seemed taken back by the ferocity of her tone.

"He has betrayed Olympus. And his fate shall be decided when he awakes. As Artemis has renounced her title as an Olympian and Apollo will lose his spot. Will you my daughter join the Olympian council?" Zeus asked with a smug smile. The other gods shifted nervously, but none dared to oppose Zeus.

Hebe's eyes widened drastically, and she nodded her head vigorously. Zeus smirked and clapped his hands. A new throne burst from the ground in the spot of Artemis'. The throne was just plain gold. Nothing else. Suddenly she grew to the size of fifteen feet like the other Olympians an sat on her seat. Her eyes flickered to her brother Apollo.

"Father, what has Apollo done?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Zeus glared at the unconscious god.

"He refused to show to the Olympian council meeting. And when Athena went to bring him to the meeting. He attacked her and wounded her. Proclaiming himself as an enemy of Olympus. He is being tried for treason. And shall be sentenced to an eternity in Tartarus." He snarled angrily. Hebe's eyes widened.

"But father..." Zeus glared at her and raised his hand.

"Silence Hebe." He ordered. "When Apollo sentence is over, we shall call my son here and proclaim him an Olympian." He said to the other gods.

Suddenly there was a loud groan, and all of the Olympians eyes snapped to the chained Apollo. Who's eyes were wide. "What is the meaning of this?" Apollo roared angrily.

"Shut up." Athena said, venom clearly present in her voice. "You are being tried by the Olympian council for treason against Olympus. How do you plead?" Athena said.

Apollo glared at the goddess of wisdom. "Guilty." Everyone looked at him as if they misheard.

Zeus smirked. "He even says he is guilty. Well since you have confessed to your crimes, we will skip the vote. Apollo, god of the sun, archery and all your other domains I could care less about. You have been sentenced to an eternity in Tartarus." Zeus said. The other Olympians seemed like they could care less.

Apollo's eyes flickered to Hebe, a pleading look in his now orange sun colored eyes that were glowing with power. As Zeus raised his master bolt to banish him to Tartarus Hebe spoke up.

"Wait." Zeus paused and turned his attention to Hebe. "We should still vote, it is only fair." Zeus pondered this for a moment. Before he nodded.

"Very well daughter. All who vote against his banishment?" Zeus asked as his electric blue eyes scanned the throne room. Hebe raised her hand instantly, as did Hermes. Everyone else remained frozen. "All for?" He said. The remaining Olympians raised their hands. Athena had a smile on her face.

"You are guilty Apollo. Have fun in Tartarus." He raised his master bolt and prepared to fire it. But before Zeus could launch his symbol of power at Apollo, a streak of silver flashed through the air, flying straight towards Zeus.

Suddenly Zeus roared in pain, as a silver arrow pierced through his hand. Golden ichor flowed freely from his hands. His master bolt clattered to the floor harmlessly and everyone froze.

Except Hermes, he was up and quickly at Apollo's side. "Another traitor." Zeus roared as his master bolt flew to his hands. A sword appeared in Hermes hand as he broke through the chains biding Apollo.

Once Apollo was free. Hermes and Apollo turned to Zeus, just as he launched his master bolt at the two of them. Their eyes went wide. Just before the bolt of lightning struck the two gods, they vanished into a silver light.

The two appeared on the top of a silver chariot, both of their eyes were wide as they saw the goddess of the moon smiling at them. "Get them." A voice bellowed from below.

Hermes and Apollo looked at Artemis in shock, before smiles spread across their faces. "Sister." Both of them said at the same time happily.

Artemis scowled playfully as they rode out in the night sky away from the immortal city Olympus. "I am free Apollo. And there is drastic news. But I see that the three of us are no longer Olympians. Good." She said. The two of them looked at her quizzically.

"Zeus must be defeated and destroyed. The Titan's are rising and with Zeus' ignorance we shall all be destroyed, what I do not know is if we take control of Olympus before or after the war." Both their jaws dropped in shock.

"You wish to overthrow Olympus and create a new rule?" Apollo asked his sister in shock, he received a nod in response. "With you as ruler?" This time Artemis shook her head.

"No. Your new King is sitting behind you. Both of you are probably going to need to do something that helps him forgive you. But we can deal with that later." Apollo and Hermes swiftly turned around, finally noticing the demigods and Zoë, who had a man's head in her lap. All they could see was his raven black hair with white streaks. They looked at her in shock that she would dare let a man rest his head in her lap, but she rolled her black eyes.

Zoë lightly pushed the man over on his side, facing the two gods. Both two gasped very loudly.

"Perseus." They said in unison really loudly. There were slight alterations in his appearance, but the man was clearly the former King of the gods. The two gods were frozen for some time, before a slap from Artemis jolted them back to reality.

"How the heck is he here?" The two asked again in unison, before they blushed a deep crimson red. Artemis chuckled.

"Never mind that. It is the same Uncle that we loved. In my case my father. If he still cares for you, he will most likely forgive you. I have no clue though. He forgave me. But I cannot be sure with you two."

They closed their mouths and noticed his slight twitching and his face contorted into brief faces of pain. "What is wrong with him?" Apollo asked. Concern clearly etched upon his face.

"I have no clue Apollo. We came to Olympus for your help, only for you to about to be sentenced to Tartarus. Can you figure out what is wrong with him?" Artemis asked as her silver eyes gazed around the night sky.

Apollo nodded as Hermes sat down right next to Thalia and winked at her. The daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes. Apollo placed his hand on Perseus' forehead. Flinching slightly at his cold skin. His hand glowed a soft orange.

"He is stuck like this. I have no power to get him out of the coma he is induced into. What happened to him? His memories seem to be fighting his mind. The power making him unable to escape this coma like state. There are only two ways that he could get out of this coma, his own will, or the golden fleece."

"What?" Zoë shrieked angrily. "Why can you not help him? Your the god of medicine." She hissed and got out from under Perseus and slapped him across the face. Apollo's head snapped to the side. His eyes widened.

"I know you are upset Zoë." He said raising his arms in surrender. "But with his memories fighting against themselves, he probably will not wake up as his mind is exploding, rapidly reliving his memories over and over again. The golden fleece would assure him to wake up from the coma."

"Lucky for us." Hermes said with a smug smile on his face. "I have heard of where it is. The sea of monsters."

Artemis nodded. "Then we shall go. And hopefully once we succeed Perseus shall awake."

Zoë nodded with small tears in her eyes. Before walking back over to Perseus and placing his head in her lap once more.

"We have to stay off the radar of Olympus. All the gods will be hunting us."

"Just great."


End file.
